


Watching Over Durin's Sons

by bragimitchelldurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Kíli, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Fíli, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt Fíli, Hurt Kíli, Protective Fíli, Thorin Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bragimitchelldurin/pseuds/bragimitchelldurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has never been kind to the house of Durin. But Thorin thought the worst had been behind them. He was about to be proven wrong when a pack of Orcs raid through the Blue Mountains and take two treasures worth more than all the gold of Erebor. But that isn’t the end of it. Fate has other plans for the sons of Durin. Pre, during and possibly post-Quest. Fíli!Whump, Kíli!Whump, Thorin!Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and this is honestly why I shouldn’t be allowed to play Lego the Hobbit…it inspires epics like this.**

**A/N: Just so everyone is aware, Fíli and Kíli are the human equivalent of teenagers, so for the sake of argument, Fíli is about 35 in dwarf years and Kíli is 30 at the beginning of this.**

“Very good, Fíli!” Dwalin called from the fence line as he watched the young golden prince go through the training regimen Dwalin had set up for him. For having started weapons training in the past three months, the young heir was showing promising signs of being a natural warrior. Beside him stood the youngest Durin, Kíli, who watched with curious joy as his older brother continued to progress. Kíli was still too young to begin weapons training but since it was impossible to separate the two brothers, Kíli went to every sparring practice to watch his older brother.  Today was no exception. Dwalin had wanted to try something out after noticing how Fíli seemed able to wield a sword with either hand so for today’s practice, he had given him two, just to see what would happen. Fíli at first struggled with a sword in either hand but as he got more and more accustomed to the weight, he became more and more comfortable, if still a bit awkward. Dwalin smiled as he went through the routine, getting faster and faster each time. “You see, lad,” Dwalin gruffed, nudging Kíli lightly with his elbow, “Yer brother there has the makings of a fine warrior.”

“And what about me, Mister Dwalin?” Kíli asked hopefully. Dwalin laughed as he ruffled Kíli’s wild mane of black hair. “We shall see when ye get older, won’t we? Widen your stance, Fíli!”

Fíli listened to his cousin’s order, widening his stance just a bit so that his weight was evenly distributed. He felt like his stance was too wide and he instantly brought his feet closer together. Dwalin sighed as he picked up a stone and gave it to Kíli. “Throw this at your brother’s left side when I give you the signal.”

“What’s the signal?” Dwalin just smirked as he jumped into the ring, grabbing his training staff. Kíli stood and waited with the pebble in hand as he watched Dwalin walk in front of Fíli and block one of his swings. “Attack, Fíli.”

Fíli did so without question, sending strike after strike at Dwalin. When Dwalin saw what he was looking for, he gave a quick nod to Kíli. Kíli recognized the signal and sent a rock flying into Fíli’s unprotected side. The moment the rock hit Fíli, his brother turned to see what hit him just before Dwalin knocked Fíli’s feet out from under him. Fíli hit the ground with a hard thud as Dwalin placed the end of his staff at Fíli’s throat. “That is why you want to keep your weight evenly distributed. If yer stance had been wider, you wouldn’t have been knocked over.”

Dwalin removed the staff and helped the prince to his feet. With a smile, he clapped his hand on the young Dwarfling’s shoulder. “Yer getting better, Fíli. Swordsmanship takes time and practice. We’ll make a warrior out of you yet.”

Fíli nodded as he Dwaling gently pushed him towards the fence line where his brother stood. “Come on, let’s get ye both home before yer mother starts to think I kidnapped her sons.”

Once Fíli reached his brother, he took the cloth his brother brought for him and wiped the sweat off his face. “Did you really have to throw that rock at me?”

“Mister Dwalin told me to,” Kíli replied with a smile as he helped Fíli over the fence. “Besides, I would never give up the chance to watch you fall flat on your backside.”

“Well, just you wait until you’re in here training. It’s not as easy as it looks.” The brother’s smiled as they followed their older cousin home. Dwalin smirked as he watched them over his shoulder as they playfully teased one another. Dwalin was close with his brother, Balin, but never had they ahd the bond that these two brothers shared. It was something special – something unique. They were fiercely loyal to one another and it would take an act of Mahal to break that.

They reached the home of Dis and her brother, Thorin, just as the sun was beginning to set. “I’ll race you to the door, Fíli!”

“You’re on!” The two rebellious teens flew past him at lightning speed, pushing one another to try and gain the advantage. It was no shock that they reached the front door at the same time. “I won!” Kíli cheered.

“No you didn’t. I obviously got here before you.”

“No you didn’t. I was clearly ahead of you.”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

In a blink of an eye the two were wrestling on the ground, still arguing over who won. With a groan Dwalin was about to go break them up when the front door opened and Dis stepped outside, her hands on her hips. “What in Durin’s name is going on here?”

The brothers froze, Fíli on top of Kíli while Kíli had a handful of his brother’s long golden wheat hair in his hand. In a matter of seconds they were on their feet, dusting off the dirt they had gathered from their tussle. “Inside, the both of you…NOW!”

They jolted to life, rushing into the house to bathe before dinner. Once they were gone, Dis walked up to Dwalin and crossed her arms. “Teaching my boys to wrestle now, are you?”

“Of course not, Dis. They already knew how to do that. They don’t need my help.”

Dis smiled as she nodded to the small home behind her. “Care to join us for dinner? There’s plenty to go around.”

“Wish I could but I’m in charge of the watch tonight. A pack of Orcs were spotted not far from here so we need as many on watch tonight as we can get.”

Dis nodded in understanding as Dwalin gave her a slight bow before bidding her goodbye and walking back towards where he came. Once he was gone she turned and walked back in the house. From the wash room she could hear the laughter and chatter of her two boys as they splashed one another with the water. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she finished preparing tonight’s meal. When their father had been killed, she was worried that her boys would grow up with the memory looming over their heads but it seemed it could not put a damper on their spirits. She wasn’t sure what could.

The door opened and when she looked up, she smiled broadly. “I was wondering when you would be coming in.”

Thorin sighed as he removed his coat and boots by the rack that stood by the door. “Had some problems with the forge. Too many orders, not enough hands.”

As he wiped off his hands on a rag he kept in his pocket, he said, “It would help if I had an extra pair of hands at the forge.

“No, absolutely not,” Dis replied pointedly, stopping her task abruptedly. “Let them be children a little while longer, Thorin.”

“I was Fíli’s age when our father first taught me how to forge a sword.”

“Yes and you grew up too quickly. Give him a chance to enjoy being a child for just a while longer. I beg of you, brother, give my boys a chance to be happy.”

Thorin sighed, looking his sister straight in the eye. “He needs to learn sooner rather than later, Dis.”

Dis wanted to argue further but the boys emerged, cleaned and changed into a fresh set of clothes. “Dinner smells amazing, _amad_ ,” Kíli said with a happy sigh as they walked towards the kitchen.

As Kíli headed towards the table, Fíli approached his mother and asked, “Is there anything I can do to help, _amad_?”

“Here, take this to the table,” she replied, handing him a plate with bread. As her eldest helped her to set the table, Thorin and Kíli began to arrange the silverware and soon they all sat around the table, ready to eat. The dinner was the same as ever; the boys would fight over how much more food the other had gotten, Thorin would ask about Fíli’s training and Dis would scold Kíli for playing with his vegetables. Yes, everything was well in the house of Durin.

But that night would see it turn to ash and dust.

TBC…

**Alright, I know, not a very exciting chapter and probably not the best opener (I hate openers) but this is just to show the calm before the storm that is the next chapter. And, if you’re familiar with my previous fanfictions on the Hobbit, I’ll give you a teaser!**

**_Fíli had only ever dreamt of what a battle would look like after hearing the stories his uncle and cousin would tell him and Kíli when they were younger. He never expected it to look like this. The houses of the village burned as families of Dwarves ran to escape the flames. The Orcs were scarier than he had imagined, their flesh mutilated and eyes glowing yellow as they screeched and cried through the destruction. Thorin turned to his nephews and patted them on their shoulders. “Head for the forest, find your mother. I’ll find you as soon as I can.”_ **

**_“Uncle…”_ **

**_“Look after your brother, Fíli.” Thorin turned without a word as he rushed towards the thick of the battle. Fíli and Kíli stood frozen, watching the horror before their eyes. After swallowing a lump in his throat, Fíli grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him along. “Come on, Kee, you heard what Uncle Thorin said.”_ **

**_They ran towards the forest as instructed but in the chaos of the battle, Kíli tripped on the body of a Dwarf, causing him to loose his grip on his brother’s hand. “Fíli!”_ **

**_Fíli turned and his face blanched. While Kíli tried to stand up, an Orc came running towards his little brother with his sword in the air. “Kíli, no!”_ **

**Alrighty, folks, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boys had just gone to bed when the knock on the door came. Thorin was smoking his pipe as Dis continued to clean up the mess from dinner when there was a frantic banging on the door. The siblings looked to one another, wondering who would be calling so late. Before Thorin could stand up to answer, the door burst in with an out-of-breath Dwalin. "Dwalin, what…"

"Orcs…less than a mile from here and moving in…fast."

Dwalin didn't have to say more before Thorin turned to his sister. "Wake the boys."

Dis didn't argue as she threw aside her dirty dishes and went to retrieve the boys. Thorin turned back towards Dwalin and followed him out of the house. They had just stepped outside when the first Orcish arrow flew past them, it's tip ablaze. The house it struck instantly ignited and soon the village was completely overrun with Orcs. Dwarves ran from their homes, Dwarrowdams carrying their children as their husbands attempted to defend them. Thorin turned to Dwalin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get as many warriors as you can find. We need to give the others as much time as we can to escape. Go!"

Dwalin turned and ran as Thorin ran towards the house he shared with the family. He had just turned the corner when he saw his home up in flames. "Mahal no…Dis! Fíli! Kíli!"

He ran towards the house, his heart in his chest. When he went barreling through the door he saw his nephews in the corner with their mother in front of them, wielding a battle axe as she fought off an Orc. In two fell strikes the Orc was killed and Dis was rushing her boys out of the house. "You took your time, brother," Dis muttered as she approached her kin.

Thorin smiled as they touched foreheads before he placed a hand on her back. "We need to get out of here, now."

"What about the others?"

"I will join them soon. I need you to lead the women and children out of the town. Lead them towards the South Pass. I'll be right behind you."

"I can fight."

"I need you to protect those that cannot protect themselves. Now go!"

Dis sighed as she tried to push her sons away. "Come along, boys."

"Uncle Thorin!" Kíli tried to run towards his uncle but Dis turned him and urged him forward. But Kíli was not easily swayed. When he saw his opening he slipped through his mother's grip and ran towards his uncle. "Kíli!" Fíli called, watching his brother go.

Fíli turned to his mother and said, "I'll get him,  _amad_. We'll catch up to you."

Dis had a bad feeling but she knew if there was anyone who could sway her youngest, it was her oldest. She gave a nod before turning to the Dwarrowdams and leading them away to the forest. Fíli sighed and rushed after his brother, catching up with him quickly. "Kíli, we have to go, now!"

"Uncle Thorin needs us, Fíli."

"We cannot fight Orcs, Kíli. We are not trained!"

But they didn't get a chance when they heard the squeal of an Orc approach from behind. Just as they turned to look to see the Orc, Thorin appeared and beheaded the foul beast. "Fíli, Kíli, what are you doing here? Go catch up to your mother!"

But the boys did not hear him. Their eyes were fixed on the battle.

Fíli had only ever dreamt of what a battle would look like after hearing the stories his uncle and cousin would tell him and Kíli when they were younger. He never expected it to look like this. The houses of the village burned as families of Dwarves ran to escape the flames. The Orcs were scarier than he had imagined, their flesh mutilated and eyes glowing yellow as they screeched and cried through the destruction. Thorin turned to his nephews and patted them on their shoulders. "Head for the forest, find your mother. I'll find you as soon as I can."

"Uncle…"

"Look after your brother, Fíli." Thorin turned without a word as he rushed towards the thick of the battle. Fíli and Kíli stood frozen, watching the horror before their eyes. After swallowing a lump in his throat, Fíli grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him along. "Come on, Kee, you heard what Uncle Thorin said."

They ran towards the forest as instructed but in the chaos of the battle, Kíli tripped on the body of a Dwarf, causing him to lose his grip on his brother's hand. "Fíli!"

Fíli turned and his face blanched. While Kíli tried to stand up, an Orc came running towards his little brother with his sword in the air. "Kíli, no!"

Fíli's actions were not his own as he ran at the Orc with the loudest war cry he could muster. His small body flew through the air, tackling the Orc to get him away from his brother. All Fíli could see was red as he attempted to pry the Orcish blade out of the hands of the creature. At some point he had complete control and buried the blade deep into the Orc's chest.

The Orc let out a wild scream as it slowly died. At first Fíli continued to see red, his chest heaving with fury but as the haze faded, he scrambled off the dead body and held his hand over his mouth, his face pale and the feeling of nausea threatening to come forward. This was the first time Fíli had killed anything. Kíli ran up to his brother, staring at the dead Orc. Fíli turned to his brother and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fíli…you killed it!" Fíli smiled; his brother was fine. "Come on, let's go."

Just as they turned to run, two Orcs rushed towards them, squealing in a horrifying manner. Fíli used the blade he took from the dead Orc to try and fend them off but his skills were still no where near ready to face the creatures. The blade was lost and the two dwarflings were hoisted into the air. "Thorin!" Fíli called out, hoping his uncle would hear him.

Thoring turned at the sound of his name, his face running pale. "Fíli! Kíli!"

"Uncle, help!" Kíli called out. Thorin pushed to try and get to them but he was ambushed by more Orcs. He fought fervently to get through but by the time he was free, the boys were gone. The battle died around him as the Orcs fled. Dwalin ran up to his shield brother, noticing the sheet of white that plastered on Thorin's face. "What's the matter, Thorin?"

"They took them," he growled, gripping his sword harder as he rushed towards the forest. Dwalin quickly got in front of him and held his hand up to stop him. "What do you mean? Who took who?"

"The Orcs! They have my nephews!"

Dwalin didn't need to hear anymore. Instantly he turned back to the other warriors and began issuing orders to begin searching the immediate area for any signs of the lost Dwarflings. Thorin followed the tracks as best he could, not wanting to give up on his nephews. They searched well through the night but the search came up empty. There was no sign of them. The boys were gone.

TBC…

**Oh no! Whatever shall happen?! Alright, preview time!**

_**Kíli huddled close to his brother, the warmth of his brother's still breathing body being the only comfort he could find in this dark place. He wished to be home, with his mother and Uncle. He wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. He scanned the area, looking for any means of escaping, but his options were limited. Fíli was hurt, his muscles were weak and there was no way he could carry his brother any distance. They were stuck.** _

_**He felt his brother stir beside him. Instantly he was in front of him, cupping his brother's face with his bound hands. "Fíli?" he whispered softly.** _

_**Fíli's eyes fluttered open, his face smiling as he saw Kíli. "Kíli, is it morning already?"** _

" _ **No, it's not yet midnight."**_

" _ **Oh, that's a shame…**_ **amad** _ **said she'd be making scones for us the morning. Will you wake me when they're ready?"**_

_**Kíli did his best to hold back the sob that threatened to escape his lips as he smiled and nodded. "I will,** _ **nadad** _**. Now rest."** _

_**Fíli's eyes slowly closed as he drifted back to unconsciousness. Once his brother was back in the darkness, Kíli looked around and pleaded softly, "Please, uncle, hurry."** _

**Alrighty, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I’ve written three chapters in three days? I may have a problem. But that’s good news for you. On with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

“How could you let this happen?!”

Thorin had been dreading telling Dis what had happened at the village. Nothing scared him more than his sister’s motherly instincts. Thorin and Dwalin had led search parties throughout the entire night but they could find no signs of the Orcs or the princes. “Dis, I tried to protect them…”

“No, you didn’t!” Dis moved down her brother, her eyes red with fury, “You would have protected them if you had kept them by your side, not send them off by themselves! They are your nephews, Thorin!”

“We will find them, Dis…”

“You had better, brother, or I swear to Mahal I’ll…I’ll…”

Thorin could tell that behind his sister’s anger, there was anguish. He rushed over to her and brought her into his arms. Dis punched and hit his chest as he brought her in before surrendering to his hold and collapsing into his shoulder, her body wracking with the sobs that enveloped her. Thorin soothed her, petting her black hair and kissing her temple. “Everything will be alright,” Thorin muttered into her hair.

“Find them,  _nadad_ ,” he pleaded, her face stained with tears. “Find my boys. Bring them home.”

“I will, Dis. I promise I will find them…no matter what it takes.”

The front door opened as Dwalin stepped in, followed by Gloin and Bifur. “Thorin, you might want to come see this.”

Thorin nodded before kissing his sister’s hair once more. With a silent pat on her back, he broke from her embrace and followed his comrades out of the house. “Bifur here thinks he found a trail.”

Thorin looked past Dwalin and towards the dwarf with the axe in his head. “Have you?”

Bifur nodded fervently before running off in the direction of the trail he found. For the first time since the raid, Thorin felt hope.

He had no idea it would be a false hope.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli had no idea how long they had been travelling. It all blurred together. Sometime during their capture the Orcs had bound their hands in front of them and slung them over their necks like packs. Fíli did his best to keep Kíli in his sights but there were so many Orcs it was nearly impossible. Eventually the Orcs grew tired and threw their cargo onto the hard ground carelessly. Fíli fell hard on his left shoulder while Kíli on his stomach next to him. They were just attempting to sit up when a small group ambushed them.

The two brothers tried to scramble away but they were held down by the Orcs. They felt hands claw at their clothes, tearing shreds and leaving scratches while others removed their boots and stockings, leaving them barefoot. “Fíli!” Kíli called out to his brother as he tried to break free.

Fíli managed to kick one in the face, earning a snarl and a vicious blow to his stomach. As soon as the damage was done, the dwarf brothers were left to their own devices. Their clothes were tattered and feet exposed to the cold darkness. Eventually Fíli got into a sitting position and made his way closer to Kíli. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Kíli nodded. “Did they hurt you?”

With a breathy laugh, Kíli replied, “You do know I’m not a child anymore, right?”

Despite their circumstances, they brothers laughed together. “Oi, knock it off, you two!” one of the Orcs shouted at the brothers before biting into a blackened meat.

They looked over at the Orc, instantly silencing in fear of what the Orcs could do. They had heard horror stories from Dwalin about what these creatures were capable of and, to Kíli’s ignorance, Fíli was prepared to take all of it to save his brother’s skin. He didn’t know it would be coming quicker than he hoped.

One of the Orcs approached the boys and threw down some moldy bread. “Eat,” it growled at them.

Kíli looked at the moldy bread and grimaced. “You expect us to eat this?” he asked.

Fíli inwardly groaned. Leave it to his brother to speak without thinking. The Orc plowed down on him, holding back his knife in a show of threat. “Eat or I’ll gut ya!”

“I think this bread will gut me,” Kíli muttered. Unfortunately the Orc heard that and grabbed Kíli by the collar and hoisted him the air. The Orc began to growl, holding the knife close to Kíli’s face. In the blink of an eye Fíli got this feet and ran at the Orc, grabbing him around the legs and tackling him to the ground. The Orc let go of Kíli and took advantage of Fíli’s limited movements to overpower him and grab him by the neck. “You little…”

The Orc threw Fíli closer to the fire in the center of the mass of Orcs. They all squealed in delight as the offended Orc barreled down on Fíli. “You’ll pay for that, _gazat_.”

As Fíli got onto his knees he felt a stinging sensation across his back. Blood began to trickle from the knife wound as he fell back onto the ground. Slice after slice fell on his back, each time he held back the cries of pain threatening to spill from his lips. A foot came under his stomach and rolled him onto his wounded back. When he looked up through hazy eyes, he saw the Orc bring the bloodied blade down towards his chest. When it was just above him, one of the Orcs shouted, “Nazag!”

All eyes turned to the commanding voice to see a tall Orc stepping closer to the scene in front of them. “The master wants them alive!”

The Orc growled before slashing Fíli across the cheek. Once he was done he threw Fíli back towards his brother, followed by a flask. Kíli just watched the Orc walk away before crawling over to Fíli. “Fíli? Fíli, are you alright?”

But Fíli was out cold, his face contorted into a look of pain. Time passed slowly and still Fíli did not stir. Kíli huddled close to his brother, the warmth of his brother’s still breathing body being the only comfort he could find in this dark place. He wished to be home, with his mother and Uncle. He wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. He scanned the area, looking for any means of escaping, but his options were limited. Fíli was hurt, his muscles were weak and there was no way he could carry his brother any distance. They were stuck.

He felt his brother stir beside him. Instantly he was in front of him, cupping his brother’s face with his bound hands. “Fíli?” he whispered softly.

Fíli’s eyes fluttered open, his face smiling as he saw Kíli. “Kíli, is it morning already?”

“No, it’s not yet midnight.”

“Oh, that’s a shame… _amad_ said she’d be making scones for us the morning. Will you wake me when they’re ready?”

Kíli did his best to hold back the sob that threatened to escape his lips as he smiled and nodded. “I will, _nadad._ Now rest.”

Fíli’s eyes slowly closed as he drifted back to unconsciousness. Once his brother was back in the darkness, Kíli looked around and pleaded softly, “Please, uncle, hurry.”

TBC…

**Poor Fíli. Honestly, poor line of Durin. Preview, perhaps?**

**_Fíli’s movements were stiff as he crawled over to his brother. “Kíli? Kíli!”_ **

**_Kíli grimaced in pain as he held the bleeding wound in his shoulder. “Kíli, it’s going to be okay, I promise!”_ **

**_As Fíli tried to pry his hands away to see the damage, both of their faces shot up when the heard the sound of twigs cracking. “What was that?” Kíli asked._ **

**_Before Fíli could answer a storm of arrows flew through into the camp, hitting their marks with deadly accuracy. Fíli and Kíli exchanged looks. This may be their only chance to escape. Fíli helped his brother to his feet. “Come on, Kíli, let’s get out of here!”_ **

**Alrighty peeps, leave a review! Thank you for all the kudos I’ve gotten so far. They really keep me going. Hopefully I can get some more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dun dun dun! I’m back! I’m glad that I was able to crank this out and at this rate, I will continue at this pace. This one is nice and long for you.**

**Chapter 4**

“Thorin, you must rest!” Dwalin shouted, doing his best to catch up to his friend. Thorin was moving with a purpose, his strides long as he continued to follow the trail. They had been traveling for hours without stopping for food or rest. His feet were tired and weary but he kept moving forward. He had to find his nephews, no matter what. Eventually Dwalin caught up to him and stepped in front of him, stopping his progression. “Thorin, we need to rest.”

“I will not rest until they are found.”

Thorin tried to step around him but Dwalin caught his arm. “I want the lads as safe as you do, Thorin, but if we find them and you are not strong enough to fight, we may lose them again.”

“The Orcs have my nephews! You know as well as I, Dwalin, what Orcs do their prisoners. I am not going to allow that fate to become of Fíli and Kíli.”

Thorin pushed past Dwalin and continued to follow the trail. Dwalin ground his teeth together as he growled, “I see where the boys get their stubbornness from.”

Just as he took a step, Gloin shouted, “Over here!”

Thorin and Dwain spun and saw Gloin off to their left, looking through brush to a clearing. His face, however, did not hold good news. “Gloin, what is it?”

Gloin turned with a sad look before pointing towards the clearing. There was hesitation in Thorin’s step as he walked closer to the brush. The clearing had been occupied the night before, that was clear. The embers from the fire were slowly dying. But that wasn’t what chilled Thorin down to the bones. It was the blood that stained the ground and the torn clothes scattered around two pairs of boots…Fíli and Kíli’s boots.

Thorin’s knees grew weak as he stumbled towards the boots, his chest heaving as his emotions attempted to break his stoic face. By the time he was close his knees gave way and he fell next to the boots, his face pale as the moon as he gently lifted up one. It was Kíli’s, there was no doubt about it. His fingers traced the markings Dis had sewn into them so that they would stop wearing the other’s boots by accident. He felt Dwalin’s hand on his shoulder as his eyes never left the last signs of his nephews. “I’m sorry, Thorin,” Dwalin soothed before moving forward.

Thorin felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He failed. He failed his sister and his nephews. He would never forgive himself. Never.

Despair turned to rage. He would hunt down every last Orc and kill them for what they had done. He growled through gritted teeth as he slowly stood, his hands still clenching Kíli’s boot. He turned and saw Gloin watching him in shock. “Which way did they go?”

“What?”

Thorin closed the distance in a matter of steps, his voice growling, “Which way did they go?!”

Gloin pointed in the direction Dwalin was. With fury in his strides, Thorin ran, following the path. He would not rest until those that had killed his nephews were dead by his sword.

* * *

 

For three days the Orcs traveled with the little dwarves in tow. Fíli’s back was still healing but fresh whip marks and bruises made it more difficult. Kíli had his own share, but far less. Whenever it looked like Kíli was about to get punished, Fíli would draw the danger to himself. It had taken its toll on his body bt he would not allow any harm to come to his brother.

As the Orcs made camp for the night, one of them came towards the bound brothers and picked Kíli up. Fíli tried to pull his brother free but the Orc sent a kcik to his ribs. “Stay down,” it growled as it pulled Kíli towards the fire.

Kíli kept a defiant look on his face as the Orc dragged him towards the crowd of Orcs. But on the inside, his heart was pounding. The Orc pushed him to his knees before cutting the bindings from his hand. Before could lash out, the Orc grabbed one of his free arms and pinned it painfully behind his back. “You,” the pack leader grunted, stalking over to where Kíli kneeled.

Kíli struggled to crawl away but the Orc behind him had too good a grip on him. Once the leader was in front of him, he pulled out a blackened knife and held it in a threatening fashion for Kíli to see. From behind him he could hear his brother call out, “Kíli!”

However the leader did something neither dwarf expected; he threw the knife down in front of Kíli. “Pick it up.”

The Orc released Kíli, shoving him forward so he fell next to the knife. Once he gathered himself, Kíli looked up at the Orc, refusing it with his eyes. “Pick it up,” the leader ordered again.

“No.”

The Orc grinned before calling, “Bring the yellow one!”

Kíli turned and watched as another vile creature picked Fíli up and held him close to its chest, keeping a dagger dangerously close to his brother’s neck. “Pick it up, _gazat_ , or Grunz will spill his filthy blood.”

To show the threat wasn’t empty, Grunz pushed the blade closer to Fíli’s neck, drawing a small trail of blood. Kíli’s eyes were wide as saucers as he quickly picked up the knife. The leader growled in amusement as Kíli got to his feet, holding the knife like a novice. “Look here, boys, the _gazat_ don’t know what it’s doing!”

The Orcs jeered as Kíli looked to his brother. Fíli gave him a reassuring nod, telling him everything was going to be okay. However the look quickly faded as Fíli shouted, “Kíli, look out!”

Kíli spun in just enough time to see one of the Orcs rush at him with a blade raised. He had just enough time to jump out of the way before the Orc cut him down. Kíli rolled and quickly got back to his feet, keeping his eyes on the Orc that he was fighting. Once again the Orc rushed him and quickly he dodged again. He could hear Dwalin’s commands to Fíli in his head. _“Look for your opening, lad! Wait for the right moment to strike!”_

When the Orc rushed a third time, Kíli saw his chance. He dodged before embedding the knife in the Orc’s side. The Orc squealed from the wound as Kíli backed away, his hands at his sides as he watched with wide eyes as the Orc pulled the knife from his side. The Orc snarled as he wound his arm back. “Kíli!”

But Kíli didn’t move fast enough. The knife flew, hitting him square in the shoulder. Kíli cried out in pain as he fell back, his good hand going up to grab the knife. The Orcs laughed as the one he was fighting came over to him, stepping on his wounded shoulder before withdrawing the knife. Kíli once again called out in pain as the knife was ripped from him. “Kíli!”

Fíli thrashed in the Orc’s arms, trying to break free from the it’s grasp so he could see to his brother. “Stop moving, _glob!_ ” it spat before throwing Fíli down next to his brother.

The Orcs continued to laugh as they left the two brothers alone. Fíli’s movements were stiff as he crawled over to his brother. “Kíli? Kíli!”

Kíli grimaced in pain as he held the bleeding wound in his shoulder. “Kíli, it’s going to be okay, I promise!”

As Fíli tried to pry his hands away to see the damage, both of their faces shot up when the heard the sound of twigs cracking. “What was that?” Kíli asked.

Before Fíli could answer a storm of arrows flew through into the camp, hitting their marks with deadly accuracy. Fíli and Kíli exchanged looks. This may be their only chance to escape. Fíli helped his brother to his feet. “Come on, Kíli, let’s get out of here!”

As they got to their feet, the camp became swarmed with hooded figures on horseback, bows drawn and strung as they released arrow after arrow. Fíli grabbed Kíli’s arm and pulled him towards the tree line. “We need to move, now!”

They ran as quick as they could, their injuries making it difficult for them to move. They weaved and dodged Orcs, horses and arrows as they made their way towards freedom. Kíli was grabbed from behind and pulled back towards the fray. “Fíli!”

Fíli turned and saw the Orc holding onto his brother. Red clouded his eyes once more as he ran at the Orc holding his brother. Although he was weaponless, Fíli managed to subdue the Orc, releasing Kíli. As he held the Orc down, he turned to Kíli and shouted, “Go! I’ll be right behind you!”

“No, Fíli, I’m not…”

“Just go!”

“I’m not going without you!”

Kíli went to help his brothers when he was grabbed by another Orc and dragged away. “Fíli!”

Fíli looked up and saw the Orc that was dragging his brother away. “Kíli, no!”

He went to save his brother when the Orc he had subdued clubbed him over the back of the head, sending him to darkness. When Fíli’s limp form fell in his arms, he threw him over his shoulder and ran off to safety. Kíli bared witness to the whole thing, causing him to struggle. “Fíli, no!”

As he tried to break free, the Orc holding him fell dead by an arrow, causing Kíli to fall to the ground hard on his wound. He cried out in pain, blackness pulling at the corners of his consciousness. The last thing he saw was a hand reach down to hoist him into the air before everything went dark.

TBC…

**Whew! That was a long one. So, what do you think happened? I love to hear your theories! Preview?**

**_Kíli kept himself huddled in the bed he had woken in, his arms hugging his knees to his chest as he attempted to keep the tears at bay. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. How everything that was good in his life had fallen out his grasp in just a matter of days. He wished he could go back to the way things were before. That he would wake up from this horrible nightmare to see Fíli sitting on the edge of his bed, making fun of his sleeping habits and smell his mother’s cooking in the kitchen down the hall. That their Uncle Thorin would take them to the forge and show them all of the new things he had forged or into the market to Bofur’s shop where they could get fresh baked goods from his brother, Bombur and attempt to sneak off with Bofur’s hat. But deep down Kíli knew that would never happen. It could never happen again because the worse had come to pass._ **

**_Fíli was dead and he was to blame._ **

**Muwahaha! A cliffhanger followed by a cliffhanger preview. I’ve gotten bad, haven’t I? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/kudos! Check back for more :)**


	5. Chapter 5

… **..I have no idea where this came from. You guys are getting spoiled today.**

**Chapter 5**

Elladan and Elrohir had been hunting a band of Orcs for Valar knows how long. Sure they had long since crossed the Bruinen and were beyond the borders of Rivendell but they were not going to rest until they killed the pack that had been destroying the Western borders of Middle Earth, even if it meant following them to the edges of Middle Earth to do it. With them they had a few dozen followers who were as committed to their cause as them.

As the sun was setting, Elladan heard the unmistakable sounds of cheering of Orcs. He turned to his twin and asked, "Did you hear that,  _hanar?_ "

Elrohir nodded, pulling his bow and stringing an arrow. Elladan followed suit, as did the rest of the Elves following them. Silently they rode to the outskirts of the camp. In the dim light they could see the Orcs huddled in a ring around something. All of their attention was focused on whatever it was bringing them entertainment. Now was the time to attack.

As one they all pulled back on their bows and took aim. " _Leithia pilin!"_

All of the arrows flew free and true, killing the Orcs they hit instantly. The rest of the battle came swift as the brothers led the charge into the camp. Orc after Orc fell to their arrows and swords as they took the creatures by surprise. Elrohir heard the sound of someone shouting in Westron. It could only be a brother shouting for one another. When he turned, he saw an Orc carrying a small Dwarf away from the battle. With uncanny speed he fired in arrow at the Orc, the arrow embedding itself in the creature's head. As the Orc fell he rode to the small Dwarf, taking care to pick him off the ground and into the saddle before him. "Elladan!" he shouted to his brother.

Elladan turned and saw his brother with a sickly looking Dwarf in front of him. "He is wounded. We must get him aid."

Ellladan nodded. "Strange for Orcs to take prisoners."

"He was shouting for someone, perhaps another prisoner."

"I'll take a party and search the area. Some of the Orcs managed to escape. They shouldn't have gotten far. Take him back to our father, we'll catch up to you." Elladan called for a few of their kind to search the area for any stragglers. In the meantime Elrohir called for the others to follow him as they rode with due haste back to Rivendell. The Dwarf that sat in front of him needed the best healer if he were to survive.

* * *

When Kíli came to, he found himself lying on a soft mattress made of the softest cotton he had ever felt. The wound in his shoulder was now a dull ache and the lashings on his back were no more than scars that pulled at his skin. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position, taking the moment to look around at his surroundings. Everything was bright and colorful, much different from the darkness he had gotten use to in the past few days. His dirty, tattered clothes had been replaced with a white tunic made of the same cotton he slept on and tan trousers of the same material. He could hear the distant sounds of a waterfall in the background, the chirping of birds in the sunlight. "Ah, I see you have awaken."

Kíli turned and saw a tall elf with long black hair and a silver crown on his head walking through the doorway. "You were lucky my sons found you when they did. Your wound was on the edge of infection when they found you."

"W-where am I?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Rivendell, Master Dwarf. I am Lord Elrond," he replied, with a slight bow. When he stood up straight, he said, "Judging by your features, I would assume that you are related to Thorin, son of Thrain."

Hesitantly, he nodded. "Kíli…my name is Kíli."

"Well met, Kíli." Slowly, Elrond sat in the chair next to Kíli's bed. "Tell me, Kíli, how did you come to be in the company of Orcs?"

Kíli licked his dry, cracking lips as his fingers curled in the soft blanket shrouding the lower part of his body. "The Orcs…they raided our village in the Blue Mountains. They took…Fíli! Where is Fíli?"

Desperately Kíli began to look around, expecting his brother to appear. "Fíli!"

"Who is Fíli?"

"He's my brother. He was with me with the Orcs…where is he?"

""You were the only one found with the Orcs. We did not find any other."

Kíli shook his head, not wanting to believe that his brother was not here. "No…that can't be possible. He's here, I know he is."

He all but jumped from his bed as he began walking towards the door. "Fíli, this isn't funny anymore! You can come out now!"

Kíli could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. His brown eyes lit up with hope. "Fíli?"

When he ran to the door he expected to be met with the smiling face of his brother. Instead he found himself staring up at another Elf, one that looked remarkably like Elrond. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Father," he apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"It's alright, Elladan. What news do you bring?"

Elladan looked down at the Dwarf before reaching towards his belt. "We found no other signs of the Orcs, but we did find this."

From his belt he pulled a pouch, emptying the contents into his hand. It was a silver hair clasp…Fíli's silver hair clasp. The Elf held the clasp out to Kíli. "Do you know who this belongs to?"

Kíli felt tears stinging his eyes as he gently took the clasp in his hands. "Fee?" he muttered, staring down at the trinket in his hand.

From behind him he felt Elrond place a soft hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss…"

But Kíli shrugged it off. "No, I don't believe it. I won't believe it. He's not dead…he's not…"

Elrond looked to his son and nodded at him to leave. Elladan gave a slight bow before turning on his heel. "I will give you time to yourself to grieve for your loss."

And as quietly as he came, Elrond left. Slowly Kíli stumbled back to his bed, falling back into the softness of the mattress as he curled the trinket in his palm, hugging it close to his chest as he attempted to make himself as small as possible. Kíli kept himself huddled in the bed he had woken in, his arms hugging his knees to his chest as he attempted to keep the tears at bay. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. How everything that was good in his life had fallen out his grasp in just a matter of days. He wished he could go back to the way things were before. That he would wake up from this horrible nightmare to see Fíli sitting on the edge of his bed, making fun of his sleeping habits and smell his mother's cooking in the kitchen down the hall. That their Uncle Thorin would take them to the forge and show them all of the new things he had forged or into the market to Bofur's shop where they could get fresh baked goods from his brother, Bombur and attempt to sneak off with Bofur's hat. But deep down Kíli knew that would never happen. It could never happen again because the worse had come to pass.

Fíli was dead and he was to blame.

TBC…

**Okay…I may or may not have a problem if I'm writing these as quickly as I am. It helps to have a plan. Preview!**

_**The plan had been simple; Kíli would sneak to the stables and find a pony. He would then set out and find his brother. He would not believe his brother was dead until he saw it for his own eyes. Kíli would not leave his brother to torment and death, not while he still had breath in his body. As the sun dipped below the horizon line, Kíli made his move.** _

_**He made it to the stables without being noticed, much to his surprise. It probably helped that he and Fíli had snuck around the house so often without getting caught when they were younger. When he made it to the stables, he snuck in and looked at the possible choices. Most of them were too big for himself but near the back he saw a white and block-spotted pony eating happily from the bag of oats that hung before him. Kíli smiled as he made his way over to the pony, smiling has he held his hand out for her to sniff. "Hello, girl. You want to go on an adventure with me? Help me find my brother?"** _

_**The pony neighed in response, bringing a smile to Kíli's lips. "I thought so."** _

_**Just as he got busy preparing her for travel, he heard the stable doors open. Quickly he hid behind the door to the pony's stall, trying to even out his breathing as he heard the footsteps get closer. He closed his eyes and prayed he would not be found. "What do we have here?" a familiar voice greeted.** _

_**Busted.** _

**Heehee, so Kíli is in Rivendell…where is Fíli? Maybe we'll find out next chapter…maybe not. We shall see. Please review and tell me what you think? Reviews and kudos keep me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a while to write this one. This was longer than I expected.**

**Chapter 6**

Fíli was in pain. His back felt like it had been ripped to shreds, still red and inflamed from the knife wounds and lashes he had received. But since the raid when he had been separated from his brother, he had gained a few more injuries. There were bruises and cuts scattered on his face, a deep cut running from his hairline. His left shoulder was swollen, having been dislocated and brutally set moments later. Cuts and whip marks covered his entire body. In fact, he wasn’t sure there wasn’t a part of him left unscathed. Unfortunately, he knew there was more to come.

Thankfully after the camp had been invaded, Fíli had been unconscious for the majority of the trip to wherever the few surviving Orcs had run to. But when he woke, he realized he was far away from the mountains…farther away from anything he was familiar with. He was in a small alcove, the walls made of the same rock as the ground with a crude metal bar door blocking his exit. His hands had been tied in front of him, even though there was no point. Even if he did escape, he had nowhere to run. He was solely at the mercy of his captors.

He kept his gaze down at his knees as he huddled in the darkest corner of the cave. He had hoped that maybe Kíli had been rescued and soon he would find him and bring him home. But days past and Kíli never came. No one came. It had been four days since he had last seen his brother, over a week since he had seen his Uncle Thorin and his mother. His hope slowly faded and soon turned to anger; anger he used daily.

The door creaked open but Fíli did not bother to stand or look. He knew it was Azáck and Kosh, coming to drag him to the ring. He didn’t struggle as they dragged him from his hollow cave into the open floor of Weathertop. He would need all the strength he had. Before they released him they removed the ropes binding his hands, allowing the blood to flow back into his fingers. They shoved him forward, tossing a dagger in front of his feet as the Orcs cheered around him. From across him he saw an Orc appear, his blade drawn and his teeth snarling. Without taking his eyes off the target, Fíli picked up the knife, holding it at the ready should the Orc come near him.

This was their new way of tormenting him; forcing him to fight. They knew that Fíli was not a very good fighter. They got their enjoyment out of watching him struggle to defend himself, but they never expected him to start getting better. In fact, the last match he had actually won; it ended with him being flogged. It was better than being beaten into darkness, however.

The Orc and Fíli danced around each other, watching the other’s moves. Fíli was already aching and tired, his movements sluggish, but in the back of his mind he thought about how he needed to stay alive. He needed to escape and find Kíli. The Orc snarled as it watched its prey. Fíli showed no fear or hesitation. He knew what he had to do.

Fíli dodged to the left as he saw the Orc come at him with its sword raised. As soon as Fíli was out of its kill line, he jumped on its back, holding the knife to the Orc’s throat. The Orc thrashed as it tried to pry the Dwarfling from his back but Fíli held tight until he pressed the knife into its throat and cut across it, bleeding it like a pig. The Orc squealed as it fell, thrashing and fidgeting as the life slowly left it’s body. It was the shortest fight yet, having beaten last night’s record. Fíli stood, dropping the knife as he knew what was about to come. Orcs rushed him, bringing him to the ground hard before dragging him to the stone pillar. “Bring out the whip!”

Fíli didn’t struggle as they pressed his face against the pillar and bound his hands around it. He kept his face stoic as his Uncle as he heard the whip crack. It always started the same way; they cracked it a few times to try and get a rise out of him before bringing it down on his skin. He flinched as he felt the leather strike his back, already drawing fresh blood. But each time he gritted his teeth and kept quiet; he would not give the Orcs the satisfaction of hearing him cry. As soon as it began, it was over and Fíli was tossed back into his cell to await the next night’s activities. “How much longer until Master gets here?” the Orc, Grunz, asked.

“Two nights. And when he does, he will decide what we do with the _gazat glob.”_

The Orcs snickered as they walked away from Fíli’s cell. The Orcs had been discussing something about their Master who apparently was the one who had wanted Fíli and Kíli in the first place. From what he could tell, he would stay alive until the Master arrived in which case, he would be broken. He would not allow that to happen; he couldn’t. He had been planning an escape in case no one came to save him, but every escape plan ended the same way; death. It wasn’t the most favorable but from what he gathered, it would be far more merciful to die by his own hands than by the Master.

Tomorrow night, he decided. Tomorrow night would be the night he escaped, whether it be in life or in death. He would not give the Master the satisfaction of breaking him. Not ever.

* * *

Ever since Kíli had woken in Rivendell he was determined to escape and find his brother. He refused to believe he was dead. He would know, in his heart, if Fíli was in the Halls of their Fathers. There was no pain in his heart; Fíli had to be alive. Unfortunately it seemed the Elves were aware of his plans and had decided to prevent Kíli from doing such a reckless thing. But they underestimated Kíli’s stubbornness.

The plan had been simple; Kíli would sneak to the stables and find a pony. He would then set out and find his brother. He would not believe his brother was dead until he saw it for his own eyes. Kíli would not leave his brother to torment and death, not while he still had breath in his body. As the sun dipped below the horizon line, Kíli made his move.

He made it to the stables without being noticed, much to his surprise. It probably helped that he and Fíli had snuck around the house so often without getting caught when they were younger. When he made it to the stables, he snuck in and looked at the possible choices. Most of them were too big for himself but near the back he saw a white and block-spotted pony eating happily from the bag of oats that hung before him. Kíli smiled as he made his way over to the pony, smiling has he held his hand out for her to sniff. “Hello, girl. You want to go on an adventure with me? Help me find my brother?”

The pony neighed in response, bringing a smile to Kíli’s lips. “I thought so.”

Just as he got busy preparing her for travel, he heard the stable doors open. Quickly he hid behind the door to the pony’s stall, trying to even out his breathing as he heard the footsteps get closer. He closed his eyes and prayed he would not be found. “What do we have here?” a familiar voice greeted.

Kíli looked up and saw the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, staring down at him, both with their arms crossed and amused expressions on their faces. “Imagine the surprise we got when we come to check on our Dwarf visitor to find he has disappeared,” Elladan said with a smile.

“Imagine the shock we got when he learnt he was seen heading towards the stables,” Elrohir continued. Kíli got to his feet, brushing off the straw on his clothes. “Look, I just…”

“There is no need, _mellon-nin,”_ Elladan interrupted.

“We know what you plan to do.”

“Which is why we are here to help.”

Kíli looked at them in confusion. “A company of Orcs were seen gathering on top of the ruins of the fortress Amon Sul,” Elrohir explained.

“Seems like a good start.”

Kíli was speechless. “I…I don’t understand.”

“Fíli…he is your _hanar_ , yes?” Kíli wasn’t sure what the word meant but he figured it must have meant something important so he nodded. “There is nothing more important than kin.”

“Besides,” Elladan continued, “You are not skilled in any weaponry. If you were to be attacked on the road, you would not last long. You will need our help to stay safe.”

“And we do enjoy killing Orcs. So, will you accept our help, _mellon-nin?”_ Elrohir asked.

Kíli looked between the brothers, a smile pulling at his lips. “Yes, I would be honored.”

And for the first time since they were taken from their home, Kíli felt hope.

TBC…

**I know it seems like I am not spending a whole lot of time with these two and their little adventure but I promise there is a reason! Their adventure has only begun and this story has a long ways to go yet. So I leave you with this preview.**

**_He could feel the sticky sensation of blood escaping his wounds as he fell to his knees. The pain was so intense that it seemed almost dulled. The world slowed around him as everything began to grow hazy. So, this was what dying was like. He couldn’t help but let the smile play on his lips as he realized that this was it; he was finally escaping. But it fell when he felt cold hands on his body. No, they were going to try and save him. Their heads were at stake if they let him die. No, he couldn’t allow that._ **

**_With all the energy he could muster Fíli fought off the hands that attempted to drag him back to the realm of the living. He would not allow it. He was this close to escaping, he would not lose this chance. He was successful in his attempts and soon found himself stumbling towards the edge of the cliff. He couldn’t really see where he was going or the Orcs coming to grab him before he fell of the edge. They needed him alive. Fíli could feel the knife he was holding in his hand. “Stay…back…” he heaved, his voice slurring._ **

**_He had two options; fall of the side of the cliff and pray the fall would kill him before the Orcs went after him or use the knife on himself. He only had a second to choose and choose he did. His cries echoed across the plains as he plunged the knife into side. As he fell forward onto his knees, the world grew darker, the sounds fuzzier. He was sure that the Orcs had picked him up to pry the knife and dress his wounds but Fíli would never know. He embraced the darkness as it took him._ **

**….No pointy objects, please. Other than that, feel free to throw objects at me. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**These chapters are long…prepare for things to start really unfolding!**

**Chapter 7**

As the red dawn rose, the rays shining through the bars of Fíli’s cell and falling on his face. He squinted as he slowly woke, pushing himself stiffly into a sitting position as he took in the warmth of the sun. The days had been cloudy since he arrived at Weathertop. This was the first time he had felt the warmth of the sun and despite his circumstances, it was comforting. He leant his head back against the cold stone and drifted away to faraway lands and happier times. He could see the smiling face of his brother as they raced through the woods near their home. He saw Dwalin’s proud face and heard his praise when Fíli successfully completed a training routine. He could smell the sweet baked goods of from his mother’s kitchen and hear the heavy footfalls of Thorin as he came to check on them every night in their beds. If only he could go back to those times.

A rattle on his cage door pulled him back to his current situation. He just glared as the Orc threw in a stale piece of bread. “Eat up, _gazat._ You will need your strength.”

Fíli stood up and walked towards the door to pick up the bread. As he did so he spat at the Orc before snarling, _“Rukhsul_ _inbartharkâl.”_

The Orc snarled as he threw open the cell door, pressing his long fingernails into Fíli’s arm as he pulled him from the cell. The Orc threw Fíli across the ground, the young Dwarfing landing with a loud thud and a muffled groan in pain as he fell on his left shoulder. He just managed to roll onto his back when he saw the Orc hovering over him before lifting him by the neck and holding him in the air. “You will pay for that, _gazat_.”

“What is going on here?”

Even Fíli turned to see the lead Orc, Nakásha, racing forward to see what all of the ruckus was about. “Just teaching our _guest_ some manners,” the Orc snarled, tightening his grip on Fíli’s throat.

“You know the rules, Sraga!”

Sraga growled as he dropped Fíli to the ground. As he hit, a knife was slid over to him. “Pick it up!”

Fíli groaned as he got to his feet, picking up the knife. He was still sore from the beating from the night before but he was not going to roll over and take it. Just like the night previous, they began the dance. But it seemed that this Orc was not as easily outwitted as the others. When Sraga ran at him, he didn’t swing his sword or attempt to run Fíli through. Instead he anticipated Fíli’s dodge and grabbed his arm, pinning it painfully behind his back. Sraga snarled as he held the blade of his sword against Fíli’s neck. “Your tricks are not going to fool me, Dwarfling.”

Fíli tried to throw his head back against the Orc but Sraga caught the movement and leant back. With a growl he brought the sharp edge down against Fíli’s shoulders and sliced, leaving a shallow, stinging cut in its wake. Fíli stifled the cry that threatened to come out as he felt the blood begin to flow. Sraga threw Fíli forward and stepped on the fallen Dwarf’s back, pinning him to the ground as he sheathed his sword. “Bring me that flog!”

Fíli squirmed, trying to get away but there was too much weight on his aching back. Instantly he felt the pain of the whip as it hit his back. Again and again it came down, reopening the scabbed over wounds. Fíli readjusted his grip on the knife, driving it into the Orc’s foot on the tenth whipping. Sraga howled in pain as Fíli stood up, the knife still in his hand. Just as he gained his balance, he felt a painful slice run across his chest.

He could feel the sticky sensation of blood escaping his wounds as he fell to his knees. The pain was so intense that it seemed almost dulled. The world slowed around him as everything began to grow hazy. So, this was what dying was like. He couldn’t help but let the smile play on his lips as he realized that this was it; he was finally escaping. But it fell when he felt cold hands on his body. No, they were going to try and save him. Their heads were at stake if they let him die. No, he couldn’t allow that.

With all the energy he could muster Fíli fought off the hands that attempted to drag him back to the realm of the living. He would not allow it. He was this close to escaping, he would not lose this chance. He was successful in his attempts and soon found himself stumbling towards the edge of the cliff. He couldn’t really see where he was going or the Orcs coming to grab him before he fell of the edge. They needed him alive. Fíli could feel the knife he was holding in his hand. “Stay…back…” he heaved, his voice slurring.

He had two options; fall of the side of the cliff and pray the fall would kill him before the Orcs went after him or use the knife on himself. He only had a second to choose and choose he did. His cries echoed across the plains as he plunged the knife into side. As he fell forward onto his knees, the world grew darker, the sounds fuzzier. He was sure that the Orcs had picked him up to pry the knife and dress his wounds but Fíli would never know. He embraced the darkness as it took him.

* * *

The Orcs were in for it. They had lost one of their prizes to the Elves and the other was nearing death. They did not want to be around when their Master found out what happened and nor did they want to see the evidence. They moved the corpse of the nearly dead prince over a Warg and sent the rider out to dispose of it. It didn’t travel far before they came to the Brandywine River where they threw the body into the current, watching as the evidence of their failure float down the river.

However they did not expect that just a few miles down the river, a small figure would fish the poor Dwarf from the river and take him back to her home to heal.

Belladonna Took, now known as Belladonna Baggins, had been on a walk with her husband while their young son, Bilbo, spent time with his Took family when they came across what appeared to be a log in the water. “My dear Bungo, what is it?” Belladonna asked as she led the way towards the river’s edge.

Belladonna gasped as she saw the bloodied Dwarfling washed up against the grassy shore of the river. “Is he alive?” she asked, kneeling next to him.

Bungo knelt on the other side and placed his hand in front of the Dwarf’s nose. “Aye, he still breathes, but not for much longer.”

“Well we cannot leave him here to die.”

Bungo nodded in agreement. “We’ll take him to the Thrain’s Hall. Your aunt is the best healer we know.”

Gently Bungo lifted Fíli over his shoulders and carried him the short way to the Thrain’s Hall, hoping that they were not too late to save the poor little Dwarf.

TBC…

**Yep, Fíli has been found by the Hobbits! What shall happen next, I wonder.**

**_Kíli sat by the fire, watching the flames dance against the logs while they took a rest. They were half a day’s journey from Weathertop and against Kíli’s wishes, the brothers had insisted that they stop for a rest. As he watched the flames lick the charcoaled logs, Elladan sat next to him to fletch his arrows. “You must really rind that fire fascinating to be watching it so,” he commented as he continued to fletch._ **

**_Kíli smirked as he turned, his eyes growing wide in fascination as he watched Elladan’s task. The Elf noticed and smiled, handing the arrow out for Kíli to take. “You know archery?”_ **

**_“No,” he replied, taking the arrow carefully in his hands, “I haven’t started my weapon’s training yet and the bow is not a very dwarvish weapon.”_ **

**_Elladan’s eyebrow raised up in curiosity. “Would you like to learn?”_ **

**_Kíli turned and looked at him with wonder. “Really? You would teach me?”_ **

**_“I don’t see why not…but only if you are interested. And, judging by the way you hold that arrow, you seem very interested indeed,_ mellon-nin.”**

**_“What does that mean?_ Mellon-nin.”**

**_Elladan smirked at the young Dwarf’s curiosity. “It means my friend.”_ **

**_Kíli nodded, looking at the fire again. “_ Mellon-nin. _I like that.”_**

**_With a smile, Elladan clapped him on the back. “I’m glad. Now, would you like to learn a true weapon?” he asked, standing up._ **

**_With excitement in his eyes, Kíli nodded before standing up and following Elladan._ **

**Alright, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kíli sat by the fire, watching the flames dance against the logs while they took a rest. They were half a day’s journey from Weathertop and against Kíli’s wishes, the brothers had insisted that they stop for a rest. As he watched the flames lick the charcoaled logs, Elladan sat next to him to fletch his arrows. “You must really rind that fire fascinating to be watching it so,” he commented as he continued to fletch.

Kíli smirked as he turned, his eyes growing wide in fascination as he watched Elladan’s task. The Elf noticed and smiled, handing the arrow out for Kíli to take. “You know archery?”

“No,” he replied, taking the arrow carefully in his hands, “I haven’t started my weapon’s training yet and the bow is not a very dwarvish weapon.”

Elladan’s eyebrow raised up in curiosity. “Would you like to learn?”

Kíli turned and looked at him with wonder. “Really? You would teach me?”

“I don’t see why not…but only if you are interested. And, judging by the way you hold that arrow, you seem very interested indeed, _mellon-nin_.”

“What does that mean? _Mellon-nin_.”

Elladan smirked at the young Dwarf’s curiosity. “It means my friend.”

Kíli nodded, looking at the fire again. “ _Mellon-nin_. I like that.”

With a smile, Elladan clapped him on the back. “I’m glad. Now, would you like to learn a true weapon?” he asked, standing up.

With excitement in his eyes, Kíli nodded before standing up and following Elladan. Elrohir, who had been cleaning the connies he had hunted, watched with an amused grin as his brother handed Kíli the bow, which was definitely too large for the young Dwarf to hold. “Ah, this may be a bit harder than I thought…” he muttered as he watched Kíli find a way to hold it. “No matter, I can still show you a few things.”

He took the bow from Kíli and held it so Kíli could look it over. He explained how it bended, the mechanics…everything to the small Dwarf, who took it all in with a smile on his face. After showing Kíli how to knock an arrow he took aim at a nearby tree. “Now, when you pull back on the arrow, you want to keep your pulling arm straight, like so. See how everything is kept straight and level?”

Kíli nodded, mimicking Elladan’s movements with his imaginary bow. “Keep your eyes on the target and take slow, deep breaths.”

Kíli did as he said, pretending he was aiming at the tree. “Then, once you are ready, you release it with your fingers.”

Elladan let the arrow loose and watched with a smirk as the arrow hit his target. Kíli stood flabbergasted. “Wow…” he muttered.

“Wow indeed. Perhaps we can take you back to Rivendell and make you your own bow, one for someone as short as you. How does that sound?”

With enthusiasm, Kíli nodded. “I would like that _mellon…mellon-nin?”_

Elladan laughed, ruffling Kíli’s hair. “You are a quick learner. Now, get some rest, young Kíli, we leave at first light.”

Kíli nodded and went back to the fire, curling up by the log he had been sitting off and falling asleep almost instantly. When Elladan stood next to his brother, Elrohir asked, “Do you think we should take him back to Rivendell? Wouldn’t it be better if we tried to find his own kin?”

“Yes, but I feel that if we do not succeed on finding his brother alive, he may not have anymore kin to return to. We will know more in the morning.”

Elrohir nodded as they both watched the young Dwarfling sleep peacefully through the night, both praying to the Valar that all would end well for the him and his lost brother.

* * *

Belladonna stood by the Dwarf’s bedside as her aunt did another check over his wounds. The ppor thing had been through quite an ordeal and when they first arrived in the hall, she began to fear that perhaps he would not make it. But the look her aunt gave her was that of joyous news. “He will live. He is lucky you found him when you did. I fear any longer and he may have been beyond our reach. For now, he needs rest and a chance to heal.”

Belladonna nodded as her aunt left. Of course, with the exit of one Hobbit, two more took her place in the forms of her husband carrying their five year old son. “Your son insisted that he see the Dwarf himself,” Bungo said, putting Bilbo down so he could run and take a proper look at the Dwarf.

Belladonna smiled as she watched her son look at him curiously. “Where do you think he came from?” Belladonna asked, looking at her husband.

“I do not know. The nearest Dwarf settlement is in the Blue Mountains but he was found in the opposite direction of them. He could be from anywhere.”

“Well, we can’t just turn him away, now, can we? He’s only child, after all,” Belladonna stated, knowing full well that her husband would suggest that they take him to Bree and send him off with the first group of Dwarves they found. “Bella, we can’t just take in a Dwarf! It’s not natural.”

“Would you rather we left him alone and frightened? Imagine if he were Bilbo.” At the mention of his name Belladonna turned and saw her young son sitting by the sick Dwarfling, playing with the golden hair around his hair. “Besides, it seems Bilbo has already made a new friend.”

“Blast it all, Bella, he needs his own kin to care for him. A lad like him…someone’s bound to be looking for him.”

“You saw the state he was in, Bungo. Beaten half-to death, starved…what if he lost his family to the Orcs? The Mountains are not exactly the safest places for any settlements.” She turned, her eyes falling back on the sleeping Dwarf. “He could be an orphan.”

“We can’t just take in a Dwarf. What will the other’s think of us taking in a strange creature such as him?”

“I do not care what others think, Bungo Baggins. I will not leave a poor Dwarfling to an unknown fate, not after he has already suffered greatly.”

Bungo sighed, wrapping his arms around his wife. “There is no swaying you, is there?”

Belladonna shook her head. “You should know that by now.”

Bungo smiled, looking at the Dwarf. “Then we shall wait to see how he is when he wakes and we shall go on from there. Is that alright by you?”

With a smile, Belladonna nodded. “Very well, you stubborn Baggins.”

“Fool of a Took.”

TBC…

**Okay, sorry for the lack of updates. This weekend I was in Paris and I got back late Monday night and had to work all day and honestly, it took me ages to write this chapter because basically it is a filler and I’m still not happy. Anyway, enough with my rant, preview!**

**_The dead Orcs lay scattered on the ground at Weathertop as the twins and Kíli searched for the missing prince. Kíli prayed they would find his brother unharmed but something was telling him he would not find him…at least, not here._ **

**_His feet came to a stop when he saw knife coated in red blood. His knees gave out as he fell next to it, picking it up and cradling it in his hands. “Fee?” he called weakly, running his finger along the dried up stain._ **

**_Elladan came up behind Kíli and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is not here,_ mellon-nin _. I am sorry.”_**

**_Kíli stood, keeping the knife in his hands. “No, he’s got to be here somewhere. Fíli!” Kíli called out his brother’s name, hoping to hear his brother call back, but all he was met with was silence. He continued to shout until his voice went raw and only then did he learn the cold, hard truth…_ **

**_Fíli wasn’t there. He had lost him._ **

**Alright, please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In three days’ time at, the elves and Kíli had arrived at Weathertop. Elrohir stayed back with the little Dwarf while Elladan scouted ahead to find out exactly how many Orcs were residing there. The news he brought back was good; the pack had dwindled. It would be too easy to wipe them all out. Elrohir turned to Kíli and asked, “Are you ready to get your brother back?”

Kíli nodded over-excitedly. “In that case, you’re going to be needing this.” From behind his back, he produced a small, hand carved bow and a quiver of arrows to fit. “We made this for you. It’s just your size. Ready to see if you learned anything from our lessons?”

Again, Kíli nodded. “Good, _mellon-nin_. Now, stay close to us, okay?”

With Kíli between the two brothers, they led the charge, firing arrows. Kíli was one step behind them, taking in the advice from the brothers. He wasn’t as deadly accurate with the bow as the other two but for those that he hit, they were quickly finished off by either Elladan or Elrohir. Even though Kíli was focused on the short battle at hand, he still admired the way the brothers fought together. They were in synch and Kíli could only wonder if he and Fíli would be as in sync as Elladan and Elrohir. He was busy watching the brothers that he didn’t see the Orc rush him. Kíli narrowly missed the knife aimed for his stomach before he released an arrow. There was a stinging sensation in his abdomen but he ignored it, continuing to fight on. Just as quickly as the battle began, it ended with the Orcs defeated and the small troop victorious.

The dead Orcs lay scattered on the ground at Weathertop as the twins and Kíli searched for the missing prince. Kíli prayed they would find his brother unharmed but something was telling him he would not find him…at least, not here.

His feet came to a stop when he saw knife coated in red blood. His knees gave out as he fell next to it, picking it up and cradling it in his hands. “Fee?” he called weakly, running his finger along the dried up stain. Orcs did not bleed red.

Elladan came up behind Kíli and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is not here, _mellon-nin_. I am sorry.”

Kíli stood, keeping the knife in his hands. “No, he’s got to be here somewhere. Fíli!” Kíli called out his brother’s name, hoping to hear his brother call back, but all he was met with was silence. He continued to shout until his voice went raw and only then did he learn the cold, hard truth…

Fíli wasn’t there. He had lost him.

With the knife still clenched in his fingers he slowly lifted his head, looking up with a burning flame in his eyes. No, he would not give up on Fíli. Fíli would never give up on him so why should he? He got to his feet and walked to the edge where he had found the knife, peering over the side. “What is it, Kíli?” Elladan asked.

“He’s here somewhere. We have to find him.” Kíli turned to take a step but collapsed, his hand going towards his abdomen. Elladan and Elrohir were on him in a matter of seconds, pulling his hand away to reveal the wound. “He is injured. We must take him to _ada_ ,” Elorhir said, looking to his brother.

“No, we have to find Fíli,” Kíli said in delirium. Elladan looked to the wound and sighed when he saw the growing signs of poison. “He doesn’t have much time. We must leave, now.”

Elrohir nodded and scooped Kíli in his arms. Kíli weakly tried to get away but he failed and eventually he succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Belladonna continued to sit by the young dwarf’s side as he continued to sleep. Some of the color in his face had returned, which was a good sign, but still he did not wake and it made her worried. Little Bilbo had become fascinated by the golden locks on the dwarf and was adamant that he sit by him on the bed and play with his hair. “Momma?” he asked, turning to look at his mother, “When will he wake up to play?”

Belladonna gave him a small smile as she ruffled her son’s curls. “Soon, my little Bilbo.”

The door opened behind her and she heard the familiar footfalls of her husband. “Has he woken yet?”

Belladonna shook her head. “Not yet, but he will.”

Bungo heaved a sigh as he sat in the empty chair near her. “Bella, there is a possibility that he may not wake at all. I spoke to your sister and…”

“Bungo Baggins, I swear if the next words out of your mouth are discouraging I shall burn your second breakfast on purpose.” Bungo immediately closed his mouth as he looked at the dwarf. “I wonder how he came to be by himself.”

Belladonna reached a hand out and placed it over the Dwarf’s relieved to feel the warmth returning to his skin but grimacing when she saw the bruises on his wrists. “I’m not sure I want to know.”

Bilbo continued to play with the blonde hair when the Dwarf made a noise and shifted. “Momma!” Bilbo called out as he fell backwards on the bed.

Bungo went to the hallway to call for Belladonna’s sister while she grabbed her son and moved him off the bed. The Dwarf seemed stuck between a dream state and waking but eventually his blue eyes shot open and he scurried into the farthest corner of the bed, hugging his legs close to his chest. “It’s alright, you’re safe here,” Belladonna tried to soothe, holding a hand out towards him in a non-threatening manner.

The Dwarf looked around, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths. “W-where am I?” he asked, his voice barely there.

“The Shire. Tuckborough, to be more precise.” Belladonna leant forward and rested her hand on the bed. “What is your name?”

He looked around warily, calming down a bit as he noticed that he was in a home on a bed and not in the company of Orcs. “Fíli,” he said simply, his eyes falling back on Belladonna.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fíli. I’m Belladonna Baggins.”

As she said this Bilbo poked up his head and smiled brightly when he saw Fíli was awake. “Momma, can I play with him?”

“Not now, sweetheart.” Belladonna ushered Bilbo closer to her as she looked back to Fíli. “Can you tell me where you come from, Fíli?”

Fíli looked up when Bungo entered the room with Belladonna’s sister. “The Blue Mountains,” he answered quickly, moving further away from the new people in the room.

Belladonna noticed his apprehension and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Fíli. This is my husband and my sister. They are just here to make sure you are okay. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Fíli remained in the corner of the bed. He didn’t remember coming here nor much of how he came to be apart from the Blue Mountains. The last thing he remembered was the raid on his village. Everything after that was a blur. He remembered running with his brother. “Where is Kíli?” he asked softly.

Belladonna and Bungo looked at each other in confusion. “Who is Kíli?” Bungo asked.

“My brother. He was with me.”

Belladonna shook her head. “You were found alone and badly injured. You weren’t with anyone.”

Fíli’s face was that of fear and distraught. But he had been with Kíli! He was with him when…he choked as the memory of him and his brother being taken by Orcs came to him. Orcs didn’t take prisoners; they killed them. No, no, no this was some nightmare. It had to be. He went to jump off the bed to run and find his brother but his back protested in the movements. A grimace of pain moved across his face, urging Belladonna to try and reach forward to soothe him but Fíli flinched away from her. Gently she stood up, scooping Bilbo into her arms. “I will be back to bring you something to eat.”

As she stepped away Bilbo tried to push him out of his mother’s arms. “Can I stay with him, Momma?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, little one.”

“But when I’m sick you stay with me and it makes me feel better.”

Belladonna smiled as she put her son down. “Very well, but be careful.”

“I will,” he said brightly, jumping on the bed and gently pulling on Fíli’s hand to urge the Dwarf to look up. When he lifted his head Bilbo smiled brightly. “My name is Bilbo! What is your name?”

“Fíli.”

“Do you want to play Fíli?”

Belladonna just smiled as she left the room to bring something for the recovering Dwarf.

TBC…

**Sorry for the delay. My muses kind of escaped but with the new trailers and the Extended Edition coming out, they have been renewed! No preview this week, sorry, but they shall return, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Belladonna busied herself around the pantry, locating foods to feed to the poor Dwarf named Fíli. The poor thing had been through an ordeal but they weren’t sure as to what it was. Probably a good thing, considering the markings on his skin. As she put some dried meats on a plate heard the scurry of feet followed by the tugging of her skirt. She looked down and saw Bilbo looking up at her. “Momma can I have a map?”

“Why do you need a map sweetheart?”

“Fíli told me he came from Ewed Loon and I asked where it was but he says he’s not sure but he could find it on a map.” Belladonna reached down and scooped her son up. “Is that so, Bilbo? Very well, I will bring a map in. Now, do you think Fíli will like this?” she asked turning him to see the food.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. “I thought so to. You want to help Mommy and bring a handkerchief for him?”

Bilbo nodded again and squirmed to get put down. With a laugh she set him on the ground where he ran to his room and grabbed one of his old ones. Once he returned Belladonna had already grabbed the map and pushed Bilbo to lead the way into the room. Fíli was still huddled in the corner of the bed, not having moved. “Fíli! Momma brought you food and a map so you can show me where Ewed Loon is!” Bilbo cried happily, jumping on the bed and holding out the handkerchief for him to take.

Fíli looked down at the little Hobbit and gently took the handkerchief from him as Belladonna set the tray down on the mattress and rolled out the map. “Ewed Loon? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that,” Belladonna said.

“Ered Luin,” Fíli said quietly, looking at the map and pointing to the Blue Mountains on the map. “Are there other Dwarves there?” Bilbo asked excitedly.

Fíli slowly nodded as he looked at the tray of food. Belladonna noticed the apprehension and said, “It’s okay, Fíli, you can eat it.”

Carefully Fíli reached out and grabbed the dried meat, cautiously bringing it to his mouth. The succulent taste of salted pork ignited his senses and soon Fíli was devouring everything he could, not having eaten properly for…well, he couldn’t remember how long. Bilbo giggled excitedly as Fíli ate. “He’s making a mess, Mommy.”

“Careful, Fíli, you don’t want to make yourself sick.” Fíli stopped, looking at her with a scared look. “I’m sorry.” He put the cheese back on the tray and huddled into a ball again.

Belladonna sighed as she picked up the piece of cheese he had been eating and held it out to him. “You can still eat, just you might want to slow down before you get yourself sick.”

Very hesitantly Fíli took the cheese and slowly began to nibble on it. Slowly Belladonna moved onto the mattress with Fíli, still keeping a safe distance from him to show she meant no harm. “How did you come to be so far away from the Blue Mountains, dear?”

Fíli stopped nibbling and looked down at the map. “I don’t know. I remember the Orcs attacking our home, but….” Everything was still fuzzy after the attack. He wanted to remember, to know what became of Kíli but there was nothing. Why couldn’t he remember? However the news of Orcs was very unsettling to Belladonna. “What are Orcs?” Bilbo asked.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Belladonna whispered before looking to Fíli. “We found in you in the Brandywine.” Slowly she pushed the map closer to him and pointed towards the river. “We found you here.”

Fíli looked down at the map, his brow furrowed. He didn’t remember ever traveling that far, not even with Uncle Thorin. How much time had he lost? “When can I go home?”

There was a pause as Belladonna considered her answer. It only made sense that he would want to go home but in the state he was in, he couldn’t make it far. Not to mention he was still only a child and she couldn’t just let someone so young child go wandering off into the wilderness. No Hobbit would ever venture outside of the Shire. “Let’s focus on getting you better first, Fíli.”

There was a knock on the door and when she turned around she saw Bungo standing there with a solemn face. She gave Fíli a soft glance and said, “I’ll be right back to get the tray.”

As soon as she was out of the room, Belladonna looked to Bungo and asked, “What is it?”

“We sent word to the Blue Mountains to tell them we found one of their kin. The message came back with no answer. The main settlement was destroyed, no signs of Dwarves anywhere. They must have moved somewhere else in the mountains but our messenger couldn’t find them. Bella…his family is gone.”

Belladonna looked at him with a sadness in her eyes, slowly turning to see the young Dwarfling playing with Bilbo. “He’s all alone?”

“I’m afraid so, Bella.”

She watched as Fíli held out a small tomato before throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth, causing Bilbo to smile and giggle. How was she going to tell him?

* * *

Kíli had woken up in Rivendell a few days prior, angry that Elladan and Elrohir had taken him back to Rivendell instead of searching for Fíli. During those two days he stayed in his room, standing on the balcony overlooking the Elven city. He refused to believe what he saw on Weathertop. He refused to believe that his own brother was gone. As he stood there that evening, the moon reflecting off the waterfalls, he felt the presence of someone joining him. He didn’t have to turn to know it was Elrond. “He’s out there somewhere, I know it. Nothing you can say will change that feeling.”

“I’m not here to tell you otherwise, Master Kíli,” he replied, staring out at the waterfall like the Dwarf next to him. “I came here to tell you that, should you so wish, we will see you safely back to the Blue Mountains. Your wounds have healed well and…”

“I’m not going back.”

Elrond looked down at Kíli. “You’re not?”

Kíli shook his head. “How am I supposed to go back when I know my brother is still out there? If I go back without him…it won’t be the same. Home is not home without Fíli.”

“And you think by staying here that you will be able to find him.”

“Am I wrong?” he asked, looking up at Elrond. With the smallest smirk, Elrond shook his head. “You are not. You are more than welcome to stay here, Master Kíli, for as long as you need to.”

Kíli gave him a nod. “Thank you…do you think that maybe….”

“Elladan and Elrohir have already asked and permission was given. They are crafting you your own proper bow for you to use.”

Kíli gave Elrond a smile as Elrond slowly backed out of the room. “Kíli.”

Looking up, he turned around and saw Elrond standing in the doorway. “Your brother will always be with you, so long as you have hope.”

And with that, he was gone and Kíli was once again left alone. Slowly he turned and stared at the waterfall. He would find Fíli. He would not give up until he found him once again.

TBC…

**My updates are slow and I’m very sorry! Work is very hectic right now and I also just found out a friend of mine lost their battle with cancer. But anyway, please read and review! Once I actually write more than one chapter at a time, I will do the previews once again but that might not happen until I finally get some proper downtime.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been months since the attack in Ered Luin and after much traveling, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains had finally found shelter in the Northern part of the mountains. After a long day at the forge, Thorin returned home, tired and sore. He had thrown himself into his work, stay late at the forge or spending more and more time in the village to make sure his people were taken care of, using them as distractions from the real cause of all his pain.

His nephews were gone.

However, today he knew he needed to be home. Today marked the birthday of Kíli. Just that knowledge alone hurt. Thorin remembered when this was the only day Kíli woke up before his brother. He remembered how Fíli would always surprise him. The sweet smell of buns cooking in the kitchen from Dís could make any person salivate. But there would be no buns, no laughter or joy. Only pain and sorrow.

This was going to be the day that Thorin was going to give Kíli his first sword.

The package was wrapped tightly in his arms. It seemed silly to finish, but Thorin always had hope that one day, his nephews would find their way back to him. Some called it a fool’s hope, but he would never give up.

And there was a small piece of him that believed that they were alive.

As Thorin walked through the door of the home he and his sister shared, he saw Dís sitting by the fire, her face staring blankly at the embers. Very gently he approached her, setting the package down in his chair before resting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. Mahal had never been kind to the line of Durin, but this seemed cruel. No words were said between the siblings for no words could describe the grief they shared. All they could do was stay there in silence and watch as the embers slowly died.

* * *

After a while, the Baggins had left Tuckburough and returned home to Bag End, taking Fíli with them.  They had given him new clothes to replace the rags he wore, the white cotton shirt being soft on his skin and the trousers being tailored to fit him better. Since Hobbits didn’t wear shoes, it took some doing but eventually a few of Belladonna’s cousins had gone to Bree and returned with boots that, as the store keeper that sold it to them said, were the perfect pair for Fíli, and they were. Although still not fully recovered, he was well enough to sit in the back of the cart with Bilbo as they rode back into town. Unfortunately for Fíli, his body was still exhausted, having been plagued with nightmares of the memories of atrocities inflicted upon him. Almost every night he was awoke screaming as some new memory came forth, but worse the memory of how he had lost his brother. How the Orc had picked him up and carried him off and there was nothing, _nothing_ Fíli could have done to save him.

Surprinsingly, however, it wasn’t Belladonna Baggins that managed to break through the wall of sorrow Fíli put up around himself, but the little Hobbit Bilbo. The small child was entranced by the Dwarf and asked many questions about where he came from and any of his adventures. Bilbo had taken a shine to Fíli and Fíli was more than willing to open up to him. He told Bilbo many stories of the “adventures” he and his brother shared back in Ered Luin and soon the little Hobbit was running around, pretending to be the third little Dwarf brother of The Brave Fíli and The True Kíli. But Fíli had yet to tell what had become of the True Kíli, believing that to be a story he would never share and every time Bilbo asked, Fíli would just say, “That is a story left for another day.”

The wagon rocked as they moved over the uneven paths of the Shire and already Bilbo was attempting to get Fíli to tell him another story. However Fíli could not bring himself to tell one. The night before had been the nightmare of watching as his dear brother was beaten and tortured in front of his very eyes and how there was nothing he could do to stop it. Bilbo pulled lightly on Fíli’s hair but Fíli stopped him, saying, “I’m sorry, Bilbo, I’m not feeling very well.”

“But you promised me a story!”

“I know, but I did not sleep well last night. Maybe later after I’ve had some rest.” Bilbo pouted and sat there, mimicking Fíli’s posture. The wagon hit a bump and the flap opened slightly. Through the opening Fíli got his first glimpse of the Shire. He was in awe of how green everything was, how the sky was a vibrant blue and all the colors were rich and bright. He found himself crawling over to the back, getting a better look of all the Shire had to offer. There was laughter and joy as the Hobbits went about their day and it almost seemed strange how there didn’t seem to be a touch of darkness anywhere. Bilbo, having forgotten that Fíli’s back was still healing, climbed on top of him but Fíli didn’t protest, just grunt at the pressure as Bilbo laid on top of him. His little finger pointed to the top of the hill and said, “That’s where I live!”

Fíli strained his eyes but sure enough, he saw the door nestled into the hillside. “Are you going to live with us, Fíli?” Bilbo asked, almost hopeful.

Fíli turned his head enough to see the pout on Bilbo’s face. “I don’t know, Bilbo. I still have my family to find too.”

Bilbo’s pout grew more which made Fíli chuckle. Eventually he managed to get Bilbo off him and sit up just in enough time for them to arrive outside the front gate. As Bungo settled the ponies, Belladonna went to the back and opened the flap, helping her son and Fíli out. “Welcome to Bag End, Fíli,” she said, urging Fíli to walk forward.

Fíli looked around in awe, never having seen such a place before. The view was spectacular from up on that hill and the freshness of the air was different than what he was used to. He heard a whisper and turned to see the neighboring Hobbits looking at him in curiousity and fear. He offered them a weak smile and a wave but they, in turn, turned and fled into their hole. Belladonna chuckled as she urged Fíli further towards the door. “It’s nothing against you, dear. Hobbits aren’t used to seeing Dwarves in these parts.”

She opened the door and instantly Bilbo ran inside heading towards, what Fíli could only guess, was his room. Belladonna was the next one in followed by a hesitant Fíli. “Let me give you a tour.”

And a tour she did, showing him the pantry, cellar, living room, dining room, sititing room, bedrooms, garden, and finally, the room Fíli would be occupying while he was here. Fíli walked into it, looking around as if to take it all in. After doing a full circle, he looked at Belladonna and gave her a slight bow. “I thank you for your hospitality, Misses Baggins,” he said, remembering the manners that his Uncle Thorin had taught him.

Belladonna smiled and shook her head. “You don’t have to call me that, Fíli. Belladonna or Bella is fine. Would you like something to eat or perhaps some rest? We’re going to be having Second Breakfast here soon.”

Fíli looked at her in confusion. “Second Breakfast?”

Again, Belladonna chuckled. “We hobbits have many meals here. You lay down and rest while I start preparing the meal.”

She had turned and walked away but was stopped as Fíli asked, “Misses Bella?”

Belladonna spun on her heel and looked at him. “Yes, Fíli?”

“When can I go home?”

Belladonna sighed, knowing that soon she would have to tell him what the messengers had found when they had been sent to tell his kin he had been found, but today was not that day. “Soon, dear. But first, we need to build up your strength again.”

Fíli nodded and laid down on the bed on his side, his head facing the window. The bed was warm and comfortable, but it still didn’t feel right. He wasn’t home…and he wasn’t with Kíli.

* * *

The arrow whizzed through the air, hitting the target on the top edge. After seeing where the arrow had hit, Kíli sighed and lowered the bow Elladan had given him. “It’s no use, I’m not good at it,” he sighed, his frustration growing.

“Nonsense, _pilin_ , it just takes practice. Now,” Elrohir said, angling Kíli’s body so he was squared off better, “Hold your arms straighter and move your feet further apart.”

Kíli sighed as he did as the Elf said. Once he thought he had a good stance, he brought the bow up with an arrow notched and took aim. “Your back elbow isn’t straight,” Elladan said from the side, his arms crossed.

Again, Kíli sighed and lowered the bow. “This is hopeless! How am I supposed to be good enough to go out hunting Orcs with you two if I can’t even hit a stupid target?” Kíli growled out a curse in Khuzdul as he unnotched the arrow. The two brothers looked to each other and sighed before Elladan approached. “I think I may know what the problem is.”

Before Kíli could ask, Elladan took the bow from his hands and handed it to Elrohir. With the weapon gone he knelt in front of the short Dwarf and ran his hand down his face, closing his eyes. “Close your eyes and breath. Focus on the breeze, the sounds of the waterfall. Let it all calm you, relieve your fears and your angry thoughts.”

Visibly Kíli’s shoulders slackened as he followed his advice. Elladan took a step back, taking the bow and gently curling it in Kíli’s fingers. “Now, when you open your eyes, you will look at your target and see not a target, but the reason why you are shooting it.”

When Kíli’s eyes opened, he looked at the Elf before turning to the target, taking the arrow in his hand and notching it. His stance was wide and his arms straight as he visualized the target. The round, large target turned into the image of the Orc, holding a knife to Fíli’s throat. Kíli growled and let the arrow fly.

Elladan and Elrohir stood in amazement, their jaws dropped as they saw the arrow embedded in the target, not dead center but closer than before. “You are an excellent student, Kíli,” Elrohir said as Elladan went up to the target to remove the arrow, however it would not budge. “I would have hated to be on the wrong end of this arrow,” he said, finally pulling it free.

They turned but when they saw Kíli, they paused. Already he was notching another arrow and preparing to fire. They saw the string tense and instantly they backed off, just in the right amount of time for Kíli to fire. But Kíli didn’t stop there. He fired arrow after arrow until the ten training arrows he had been given were embedded in the target, all of them within meters of each other. The brothers looked to one another and finally, Elrohir said, “Remind me never to replace his wine with water again.”

TBC…

**Wow, that turned out to be a lot longer than I originally planned. The next chapter; Belladonna finally tells Fíli what their messengers found, Kíli goes Orc hunting and Bilbo continues to be adorable! Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Fíli was on the mend, Belladonna tried to find the best time to tell the young Dwarf what had been found in the Blue Mountains. There were many opportunities but always she came with an excuse to not to tell him. But as he became better and better, she knew that soon she would have to tell him.

It was finally one evening when Fíli had offered to help her prepare for Supper. One of the many things Fíli had adapted to, and quite frankly enjoyed, was the number of meals a Hobbit had per day. He even went so far as to tell Belladonna that he would introduce the concept to his kin when he returned home. As Bilbo carried the silverware into the dining room, Fíli went to grab the stack of plates. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Bella?” he asked.

Belladonna smiled. She had insisted that he did not have to call her ‘Miss’ but it seemed that the young Dwarfling would not give up that title. “No, dear.”

Fíli nodded and carried the plates in. Once he was gone, she sighed. She needed to tell him. Keeping him in the dark was almost as cruel as the pain he had been inflicted, evident to her by the reoccurring nightmares the poor dear had. She decided that tonight was the night to tell him. Once the young thing returned to the kitchen, Belladonna wiped her hands with her apron and said, “Fíli, dear, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

Fíli looked to her with a confused glance. “What is it, Miss Bella?”

With a sigh she walked up to him and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It is to do with your family.”

At the mention of his family, his face lightened. “My family? Are they coming to get me?” But the smile would not last long on his face as Belladonna’s face was not that of happiness, but of sorrow. “What is it, Miss Bella?”

She took a deep breath and urged him to sit down on the stool by the counter. “Fíli, after you were found, a messenger was sent to the Blue Mountains to alert them that you had been found, however….when the messenger returned, he said that the village had been overrun and the Dwarves were nowhere to be found.”

She paused, her heart aching at the saddened look that seemed to spread across the young Dwarf’s face. “I’m sorry, Fíli, but it seems that your kin are gone.”

“What? No…no! _Amad_ and Uncle Thorin, they…they would never stop looking for us. There has to be a mistake.”

“I’m afraid there was no mistake, Fíli. The messenger scoured as much of the Blue Mountains as they could, but they couldn’t find any sign of them. I’m sorry…”

“NO!” Fíli jumped off the stool and ran out of the front door of Bag End. As he did so, Bungo had entered the kitchen, having overheard the conversation. When he did, Belladonna was about to go find him when Bungo stopped her. “Leave him be, Bella. There is no harm that can befall him here in the Shire.”

But unbeknownst to them, young Bilbo Baggins, who had just turned six not three days ago, had overheard everything and was already on his way out of the door to find Fíli. It didn’t take long for the little Hobbit to find the lone Dwarfling sitting alone on top of the hill that Bag End rested on, his eyes gazing out over the small town of Hobbiton. Fíli had already sensed the second presence but didn’t say anything, even as Bilbo sat down next to Fíli. After a few silent moments, Bilbo said almost hopefully, “You could always be part of our family.”

There was a small smile on Fíli’s face as he looked over at Bilbo. “I don’t belong here, Bilbo. I belong with my kin.”

There was a sad look on Bilbo’s face as he looked back to Fíli. “Are you going to leave?”

“I have to, Bilbo. I have to find my mother, uncle and brother. There out there somewhere.”

“Can I come with?”

“What? No, Bilbo, it’s too dangerous. You’re only a child.”

“I’m not a child! I’m six!” Fíli smirked, having remembered how Kíli assured him once that he was old enough to go with him to the pond because he had just turned twenty. With a smile, Fíli ruffled Bilbo’s little curls. “You are still very much a child.”

“And that is why you must stay here, Fíli.” Both Fíli and Bilbo turned around to see Bungo standing behind them. Bilbo quickly got to his feet and ran towards his father. Bungo smiled and urged Bilbo to go inside as he approached Fíli. “I know you wish to go home, Fíli, but if you were to leave now and try to find your way to the Blue Mountains, you will not make it far. It is a long journey and not one to be taken carelessly. You of all people should know that.”

“But I must find my kin.”

“Fíli, there were no signs of the Dwarves. You wouldn’t even know where to start looking. The Blue Mountains are large and dangerous. What if you were to run into Orcs once more?”

Fíli looked away, shame filling his features. He couldn’t even keep his brother safe from them. A soft hand laid on his shoulder and when he looked up, it was Bungo. “I am very sorry, Fíli, but there is nothing left for you there. You are more than welcome to stay here with us.”

His face was solemn at Bungo’s words. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, there were some truth behind his words. Uncle Thorin and his mother would never have stopped looking for him and his brother unless something had happened to them. And then Kíli. Kíli was gone. How could he go home without his brother? Even if Uncle Thorin and _Amad_ were still alive, what would they think if he returned home without Kíli? Would they welcome him home with open arms or see him as a failure, having failed to keep his brother safe from harm like Thorin had told him to? No, Bungo was right; there was nothing left for him there. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he looked up at the Hobbit. “I can stay?” he asked quietly.

Bungo nodded. “Only if you wish to.”

Fíli nodded, wiping the tear away on his sleeve. “Aye, I would like to stay.”

* * *

Three years had passed since the raid in the Blue Mountains. Three years since Fíli and Kíli had seen their homes. Had woken up in their home to the smell of Dís’ cooking and Thorin’s stories. A lot had happened in those years, not including the being taken by Orcs. Kíli had been trained personally by Elladan and Elrohir in the sacred art of archery and although the start had been a little rocky (a few of the unfortunate Elves who had been walking by had their musical instruments fall victim to Kíli’s arrows), he had finally became nearly as deadly as the brothers. But the one thing he hadn’t done was gone out with a hunting party. Every time he asked, he was always told the next time, but the next time became the next time and eventually he had given up on asking.

This morning had been no different. Kíli stood in the archery range, practicing his moving targets. Kíli hadn’t changed much since he arrived in Rivendell. His black mane was still a mess and he was starting to get stubble on his chin but his clothes were that of Elven hunters, tailored and trimmed to fit his size. After hitting another target dead center, he lowered his bow and said, “Come to make fun of my stance some more?” he asked, looking over his shoulder to see Elladan standing there, prepared for a hunt. “You about to go out?”

Elladan nodded. “An Orc pack was spotted near the Bruinen.”

Kíli just nodded with a look like a kicked puppy. “You’ll keep an eye out for my brother?”

“No.” Kíli looked back to him with a look of confusion. “What?”

“We will not look for your brother, for you will be doing that.” His face softened as he realized what Elladan was telling him. “Come along, _pilin_.”

With a bright smile Kíli adjusted his grip on his bow and followed after the Elf. By the time they arrived to meet with the rest of the party, a pony had already been saddled up, Elrohir holding onto his reins. “His name is _Muindor_. In our language, it means ‘brother’.” Elrohir said.

Kíli came up to the pony and stroked his head. “Hello, _Muindor_ ,” he greeted before jumping into the saddle. Once the rest of the party was ready, the brothers led the charge out of the gates of Rivendell, Kíli right alongside them. As they rode, Kíli felt a sense of excitement. Excitement and hope. This could very well be the moment that he and his brother would finally be reunited. He knew it was a fool’s hope. Orcs did not leave their prisoners alive for long, but even then, he and Fíli had survived a lot longer than most. Maybe there was still a chance.

The hunting party came to a slow halt and Elladan and Elrohir dismounted their horses. “ _Pilin_ , come here.”

Kíli jumped off his pony and walked over to the brothers. Elladan pointed to the ground and said, “Here is your first tracking lesson. Do you see these tracks?”

Kíli squinted, looking at the ground before shaking his head. Elrohir gently took Kíli’s hand and brought it down the Earth. “Feel the depressions in the Earth, Kíli.”

He did as he instructed, feeling how the Earth was uneven beneath his hands. “What do you make of these tracks?”

With a shake of his head, Kíli said, “A group of Orcs came through here…maybe a dozen or so?”

Elladan nodded, looking around. “Which way were they headed?”

At first Kíli looked to the brothers, hoping to find a clue in their faces, but like typical Elves, there were none. With a sigh he looked back to the ground, trying to focus. Eventually he felt where the footprints became pointed and were dented further into the ground than the rest. “Northwest.”

The brothers looked to each other and smiled. “Very good, Kíli. Come, the tracks are less than a day old. We’re getting close.”

The brothers and Kíli quickly mounted their horses and rode off to the Northwest, closing down on their unsuspecting prey.

TBC…

**So, in case you didn’t know, _pilin_ is Sindarin for “arrow.” If there are any other Elvish/Khuzdul phrases or words I use that you do not know the meaning of, I will gladly tell you. Normally I’m good at putting the translations in here but life is hectic, hence the sporadic updates. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Up next; Kíli closes down on the Orc pack, Fíli explores the Shire and Thorin and Dwalin are on the road to Bree….hmmmm, could they run into someone, perhaps?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was another beautiful day in the Shire. As per usual, the Hobbits were busy in the market, eating, smoking, drinking, farming and what-have-you. But if one were to look closely, they would find that it wasn’t just Hobbits down there that day, but a Dwarf as well. Fíli had volunteered to take Bilbo out to get the necessary ingredients for Belladonna’s soup, but that was not all he had planned for that day.

During the three years Fíli had been living in the Shire, he had begun to explore, trying to find all the hidden wonders that this place had. It was a shock to him, knowing that Orcs were never seen in these parts. There was no darkness, no famine, and no danger here. It was peaceful and pleasant. Like nothing dark could ever touch it.

Today Fíli wanted to go to the East Farthing Woods but before he could take Bilbo with him, he needed to make sure that Bilbo had the right equipment. Almost instantly he spotted the vendor he needed and after occupying Bilbo’s attentions with the fish in the river, he went over and retrieved the item in question. With the package in his hands he returned to the little Hobbit and said, “You ready to go on an adventure?”

Bilbo’s eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly. Fíli just smiled and urged him towards the path, holding the bundle behind him. “I thought you might, but before we go, you’re going to need something.”

“What?” Fíli stepped in front of Bilbo and produced one of the two wooden swords he had bought from the vendor. “There, now you can properly go on an adventure.”

Bilbo jumped excitedly, grabbing the sword and swinging it around. “I have a sword! Thank you Fíli!”

With their play swords in hand they made a run for it towards East Farthering Woods. As soon as they arrived, Fíli chased Bilbo around as they pretended to be on one of Kíli’s and his adventures, as Bilbo liked to call them. Although Fíli was enjoying himself, he was reminded of Kíli and the memory of that loss still pained him. Fíli was all alone in this world. His old life died the moment he and Kíli had been taken from their home.

“Fíli!” Bilbo called, pointing towards the path, “I saw something!”

“What was it?” he asked cautiously.

“I don’t know but they weren’t Big Folk or Hobbits. I think they were Dwarves!”

Fíli felt his heart skip a beat. Dwarves? In the Shire? A smile appeared as he grabbed Bilbo’s hand. “Let’s go take a look.”

They ran as fast as they could, following the road. When Fíli heard hooves, he pulled Bilbo into the bushes with him. Sure enough there were two Dwarves riding ponies East towards Bree. Their faces were covered by the hoods they wore. “What do you think they’re doing?” Bilbo asked.

Fíli did not answer Bilbo. Instead he listened to the conversation.

* * *

“We shouldn’t be here,” Thorin told Dwalin as they travelled through the forest towards Bree. Dwalin looked to Thorin and asked, “And why’s tha? You need the fresh air.”

“Our people need me back at home, not wandering to a village of Men in the hopes that they are willing to trade with us for supplies.”

“No, our people need a leader with a level head. You’ve been a wreck for the past few years and stayin’ in the Mountains where everythin’ is a reminder of wha’ happened is not helping you or your sister. Do you think that F…”

“Stop. Don’t tell me what I think they would want. They’re gone! They’re gone and it’s my fault.”

“Durin’s beard, you’re just as stubborn as those lads. I can see where they got it from,” Dwalin sighed and placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. He was just about to tell him it wasn’t his fault when he heard a branch break behind them. “What was that?” Thorin asked.

* * *

As soon as Bilbo had stepped on the stick, Fíli pulled him away and made a run for the market. “Bilbo, remember when your mother found out we caused her vase to break?”

Bilbo nodded. “Same plan; split and meet at home.”

With a nod Bilbo ran in one direction while Fíli ran the opposite. Unfortunately he should have been paying attention to where he was going because one minute he was on solid ground, the next he was hoisted into the air by something. Apparently he had run right into a hunter’s net and was not dangling helplessly in the air, only feet away from his Uncle; not that either of them knew that. Fíli looked around, hoping to find someone. “Hello?” he called hesitantly.

No answer came so he called again. After another pause he was about to call a third time when an arrow whizzed through the air, slicing the bottom of the net. Fíli fell to the ground and was about to make a run for it when another arrow whizzed past his ear. “Now this is strange,” a voice said.

Fíli felt a lump metastasize in his throat as the thing came closer. It was a Man, dressed in worn, dark clothing. “What is a Dwarfling doing alone so far from any Dwarf settlement?”

“Who wants to know?”

The Ranger bowed. “Talion, at your service. And you are?”

“Fíli.”

“Well, Fíli, how came you to these parts?”

Fíli wasn’t keen on sharing his whole story with a complete stranger so he replied, “I was separated from my family and was found by the Hobbits. I’ve lived with them since. Why are you here?”

“I was hunting a stag that seems to have lost me in these woods, “Talion nodded to the wooden sword in Fíli’s hand. “That won’t do you much help if I were anything more dangerous.”

“I lost my real swords when I was separated from my family.”

“Where do you hail from, Fíli?”

“Ered Luin.” Talion nodded. “Well, Master Dwarf, you are a rather ways away from home. I’m actually heading South just past the mountains to meet with the rest of my kin. If you wish, I could escort you that way and see you safely home.”

Fíli’s eyes lightened at the prospect of returning to the Blue Mountains. He could really see if his kind were there. But then he thought of Bilbo. He couldn’t just leave without an explanation. And who was to say this Talion was even friendly? With a heavy heart, he replied, “I can’t. The family…”

“Say no more, Fíli, but if you change your mind before noon tomorrow, I will be along the road to the Grey Havens. All you have to do is hoot twice like a barn owl and I’ll know it’s you.”

Fíli nodded and watched as Talion took his leave. With the Ranger gone and a torn mind, Fíli returned to Hobbiton.

**TBC…**

**Okay, I know I promised Kíli this chapter but I moved him to the next one so this chapter wouldn’t be so long. And guess what; I actually have a proper preview for you!**

**_Kíli fired arrow after arrow until the battle turned into close quarters, in which he pulled out the sword made for him by the blacksmiths in Rivendell. Kíli was much more deadly with a bow than a sword but with the help of Elrond’s daughter, Arwen, his swordsmanship skills had been refined. Orc after Orc fell to his blade and just as he sliced another one down, he heard an Orc screech, “Oi! It’s the Dwarf Brat!”_ **

**_Kíli turned and instantly recognized one of his and Fíli’s tormentors. He felt his blood boil before he charged for the Orc. He wanted to make this Orc suffer for what he had done to him and his brother._ **

**_When he was close enough he swung his sword. The metal rang as it struck the Orc’s blade but Kíli left no respite. He swung blow after blow until the Orc tired before sticking him in the gut, pushing until the blade was buried to the hilt. The Orc squealed from the pain but Kíli had no intention on killing it just yet. “Where is my brother?” he growled._ **

**So for those who may or may not have noticed, I used the Ranger from Shadow of Mordor. I’m only using his name and not his actual character for many reasons. The main one being I couldn’t think of a better Ranger name and I’m lazy. Anyway, please read and review! I have the next 8 chapters lined out and the next one is written up. Just got to convert it to Word.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

“They’re close.” Kíli came to a halt with the party, looking around as if trying to figure out how Elladan came to that conclusion. “How can you tell?”

Elladan pointed to his nose. Kíli took a whiff and grimaced as the stench of rotting meat filled his nostrils. Elrohir removed himself from his saddle and motioned for Kíli and a few others to do so as well. Now off their steeds they stalked their prey, their bows notched with an arrow. As the glow of the fire grew closer, Kíli was able to see the pack of Orcs they had been tailing. He strained his eyes to see if there was a Dwarf in their midst, but to his dismay, there was none.

Elrohir gave their group the signal to prepare to fire. The wood on the bows creaked as they drew back the strings, applying the right amount of tension needed. After a solid moment of silence, the arrows loosened, catching the Orcs by surprise. Soon the chaos of battle erupted.

Kíli fired arrow after arrow until the battle turned into close quarters, in which he pulled out the sword made for him by the blacksmiths in Rivendell. Kíli was much more deadly with a bow than a sword but with the help of Elrond’s daughter, Arwen, his swordsmanship skills had been refined. Orc after Orc fell to his blade and just as he sliced another one down, he heard an Orc screech, “Oi! It’s the Dwarf Brat!”

Kíli turned and instantly recognized one of his and Fíli’s tormentors. He felt his blood boil before he charged for the Orc. He wanted to make this Orc suffer for what he had done to him and his brother.

When he was close enough he swung his sword. The metal rang as it struck the Orc’s blade but Kíli left no respite. He swung blow after blow until the Orc tired before sticking him in the gut, pushing until the blade was buried to the hilt. The Orc squealed from the pain but Kíli had no intention on killing it just yet. “Where is my brother?” he growled.

The Orc choked out a laugh. “He’s…dead.”

Kíli pushed down on the blade, causing more pain. “You lie.”

“We broke ‘im and once we was done, we threw him in the river.”

All coherent thoughts escaped his mind before he withdrew his blade and sliced the Orc’s head clean off his miserable shoulders. As soon as the body hit the ground, Kíli fell to his knees and yelled out in fury and sorrow. Fíli was not dead; he couldn’t be. He would know in his heart if his brother was gone. He would not believe it. He could not. “I’ll find you, Fíli,” he said quietly, “I swear to Mahal I will find you.”

Slowly he got back to his feet and looked around, reading the battle ground. This Orc knew about him and Fíli. It had to have been the pack, then, that had taken them three years ago.  Perhaps that meant Fíli was close. It had to be. Maybe they were on their way back to where they held him. Frantically he searched the area, trying to find anything. Elladan and Elrohir noticed Kíli’s frantic movements and walked up to him. “What is it, _pilin_?” Elrohir asked.

“They had Fíli. They had him and he’s not here. Fíli might be near here. I need to find him.”

Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other in dismay. With a nod, Elladan said, “Kíli…”

“He’s around here somewhere. I know it! He’s not dead.”

The brothers knew that the likelihood of Fíli still being alive for this long was slim. Orcs did not keep prisoners for very long, if at all. “Kíli…”

“He’s not dead!” Tears stung at the corner of Kíli’s eyes as he said this. He would not believe it but the look in Elladan and Elorhir’s faces were the look he had seen before. He ground his teeth, holding back the sobs as he growled, “I am not giving up on my brother.”

Kíli turned and headed back to where the horses had been. Elrohir was about to step forward to stop him but Elladan stopped him. “Leave him be, brother. He’ll come around.”

As soon as Kíli found his pony he saddled up and looked around. The Orcs had been travelling Northwest. Why were they headed that direction? Perhaps if he found where they would headed he would find some answers. He spurred his pony forward and galloped off, hoping to find something that would lead him to his brother.

* * *

Fíli had trouble sleeping that night. The offer the Ranger had offered him was tempting. To return to the Blue Mountains and find what happened to his kin was almost too real to believe. He wanted to know, but every time he thought of Bilbo. He had grown quite fond of the Hobbit, the two of them having formed a brotherly bond. Surely, though, he could come and visit should he find his family. Perhaps he could take Kíli here to meet Bilbo. Yes, perhaps…

As quietly as he could Fíli slipped out of his bed and got changed. This may be his only chance of reuniting with his family. As he began to pack a bag the door to his room opened and a sleepy Bilbo entered. “Fíli? What are you doing?” he asked through a yawn.

Fíli sighed before continuing his packing. “Back to the Blue Mountains.”

“What? No, Fíli, you can’t!” Bilbo whispered, coming over and grabbing his arm. “Papa says it’s too dangerous.”

“I’m not going alone. There was a Ranger who offered to help me.”

“but I don’t want you to go!” Once again Fíli became the victim of Bilbo’s pout. “Oh Bilbo,” he sighed, giving him a hug. “I shall miss you too, but I don’t belong here. I need to get back to my own family.”

Slowly Fíli pulled away and said, “I will visit when I can.”

“Promise?”

Fíli nodded. “Promise.”

Fíli gave him one more hug before he finished packing and ushered him off to bed. As soon as Bilbo was back in his room, Fíli snuck out of Bag End and into the night.

He waited until he was outside the borders of the Shire before he began to hoot. Fíli wasn’t exactly sure what a barn owl sounded like but he gave it his best shot. After about the fourth call, Talion emerged. “That sounded more like a brown owl but I won’t hold it against you. I see you changed your mind.”

Fíli nodded. “Well, we shouldn’t waste any more time then, should we?”

Talion led Fíli to his camp where a horse was tethered to a tree. “We have a great distance to cover. Horses are much faster. If we make good time, we should reach the Blue Mountains by sun down tomorrow.”

Talion helped Fíli mount the horse before getting on behind him and galloping off. They rode hard, hardly stopping for rests. Not much was said between the two. Fíli’s mind was focused on what he may or may not find. He was anxious about seeing his mother again. About seeing Uncle Thorin. What would Thorin say about him failing to keep Kíli safe? Would he be angry with him? A few moments he found himself almost asking Talion to take him back to the Shire, but he refrained. He had to know. However Fíli dreaded what he may find once they arrived.

As the sun finally set, Talion brought the horse to a stop and helped Fíli down. “Get some rest, Fíli, we still have a long road ahead of us before we reach the Blue Mountains.” After Talion tethered his horse to the tree, he pulled out a knife and handed it to him. “You know how to use one of these?”

Fíli stared at the knife with hesitation as he remembered how the Orcs forced knives into his and Kíli’s hands to fight. “More or less,” he muttered.

Talion nodded and put it into Fíli’s hands. “You can keep that.”

As Fíli looked up at Talion to ask why he would need the knife, the Ranger was already heading into the woods to gather firewood. So instead, Fíli found a nice fallen log to lean against, toying with the knife in his hands, testing the balance and the weight of it. By the time Talion had returned, Fíli had drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I am stuffed with so much turkey it’s not even funny. Hope your holidays are well spent. Unfortunately I have no preview for the next chapter because it is being difficult and although I know what I want to write, everything I put down for the chapter doesn’t seem to feel right, but I can tell you this; Fíli and Talion arrive at the old village, Kíli is still wandering Middle Earth in search of his brother and plenty of feels ensue for both parties. There may or may not be some sparring between a Dwarf and a Ranger as well. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is late. My mom came to visit here in Germany and I took her all over Germany, to Ireland and to Rome so life has been chaotic. And then I saw BOFTA last night and I’m an emotional wreck from it. Seriously, I was crying like a baby and I’m still crying from it. Anyway, enough babbling, here’s the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

Fíli and Talion got an early start the next day and rode hard through the morning. The knife Talion had given Fíli was tucked into his boot, seeing as how he had no other means of carrying it. As they rode closer and closer to the Blue Mountains, Fíli’s anticipation kept growing. What was he going to find when they arrived? Only time would tell, it would seem. As it started to become midday, Talion slowed the horse down to a trot. “What is it?” Fíli asked, turning to look up at the ranger.

“We are close,” he replied.

Sure enough, Fíli began to recognize several features outside the village where he had grown up. He recognized the tree that Kíli would often hide in and throw apples at unsuspecting passer-bys. A small was brought to his face when he thought about the time he had accidentally hit Dwalin in the back of the head. But as they grew closer, the cold sound of silence was all that met Fíli’s ears. There was no sound of laughter or cheer. No sounds of Dwarves bustling about or going about their days. No, it was as silent as the grave and it brought a chill to his bones.

As they began to enter the town, Fíli felt his heart nearly stop. Time had passed since he was last here but to see the destruction that remained made his heart ache. Plants were growing out of the rubble, moss and vines covering the wreckage of the attack. Talion removed himself from the horse before helping Fíli down. “It appears no one has lived here in some time,” Talion mentioned, looking about.

But Fíli paid him no mind. His footsteps were not his own as he began to walk further into the town. He could still hear the fire, see the smoke and feel the ash from that night. Faint screams echoed in his ear drums as he looked about. Somehow he found the old home he used to live in and when he saw the state of it, he stopped dead in his tracks. It had been badly burned with half of the house having disintegrated. He could see the insides clear as day, charred black from the flames that destroyed it. The ground was soft as he stepped into it, his eyes looking about for something; anything. His foot stepped on something hard and when he removed his foot, he saw buried beneath the vines the hilt of a sword. Not just any sword; his father’s sword. Mother would have never left that behind.

Slowly he knelt down and removed it from the ground. It was coated in dirt and grime from the years but there was no mistaking the leather of the sheathe, the insignia on the base of the hilt. Talion found Fíli holding the weapon and asked, “What is it?”

“It was my father’s,” he replied, pulling it from the scabbard. “Mother kept it after he was killed. She said it was one of her most prized possessions.”

Slowly Fíli turned to look at Talion. “She would have never left it behind. She would have come back for it. Why didn’t she come back for it?”

Something told him he knew the answer. There was only one reason that she did not come to claim it; she was gone. They were all gone. He felt Talion place a hand on his shoulder but he did not look. “I am sorry,” the Ranger said in a solemn voice.

Fíli slid the sword back into the scabbard and slung it on his back. He would not leave it behind. It was the only thing he had of his family now. Kíli was gone, his mother and Uncle were dead…he had no one. “I want to go back.”

Talion looked at Fíli in wonder. “Back?”

“To the Shire.”

“Fíli, there may still be hope yet. Perhaps they moved to…”

“I want to go back!”

Talion sighed, looking at the despair on Fíli’s face. “If that is what you wish, then I will return you back safely.”

Fíli nodded and began to trod back to the pony. Talion watched in despair as the young Dwarfling walked away, his head hanging low. There was always that chance that the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains had moved to another area. Ered Luin was vast but Talion knew the dangers that lurked further North in the mountains. Even if they wished to continue to search for them, it would be dangerous to take such a young Dwarfling deeper into the mountains, knowing full well the Orcs that lurked in those parts. So he followed Fíli back to the horse but stopped him from trying to climb on. “There is no rush. We will make camp here for the night so we can be well rested for the rest of the journey.”

And so they did. After tethering the horse to a tree, Talion began to make the fire, his eyes never leaving Fíli. Fíli just sat by the fire, the sword scabbard still sitting on his back as he stared absentmindedly at the fire. He felt bad for the Dwarfling but was unsure of what he could say to make him feel better. When he felt down, he normally reverted to sparring but was unsure if Fíli had been trained in such a thing. He was still young for a Dwarf and had lived in the Shire where warriors were seldom seen. “Have you been trained with a sword?” he asked as he dropped a new set of firewood near the fire.

Fíli looked up and nodded. “Sort of. I had just started training when we were attacked.”

Talion nodded. “Do you still remember your training?”

This time, he shrugged. “Well, only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

Fíli looked up to see Talion unsheathing his sword. “Come, Fíli, let us see how Dwarves are trained to fight.”

“I don’t think…”

“What is there to be afraid of? Besides, if we were to be attacked by Orcs tonight or on our journey back, I would like to know if you can hold your own in a fight.” Fíli sighed as he stood and removed the sword from his back. It felt weird, only wielding one. Sure he had just started to learn to fight with two swords back when the village was first attacked but it felt so right. So natural. Just having one was weird and he wasn’t sure how to balance it evenly. As they got into a more open area they took their stances. “Defend,” Talion ordered.

Fíli barely had time to react before Talion began his attack. All of Dwalin’s orders echoed in his head, as if his kin was standing there with them. Although his parries were shaky, they still held off the Ranger which brought a smile to his face. “Not bad, but you’re a little off balance. Try widening your stance.”

Fíli looked down and widened his stance, looking up in enough time to see Talion begin a new set of attacks. His base was stronger and he was able to defend a little better but still his blocks were shaky. After another semi-successful block, Talion stepped back. “Alright, your turn. Attack.”

After adjusting his grip, Fíli waited before he swung. Talion was able to block each of his blows but eventually after another thrust, Fíli’s sword fell from his hands after Talion knocked it out. “You need a stronger grip. Pick it up and try again.”

And so this went on for hours and time and time again Talion was able to knock the sword out of Fíli’s hands. However, Talion could see the natural warrior in him, even if Fíli didn’t see it himself. There was so much potential that could be unlocked. If only he could unlock it. As Fíli continued to attack, Talion noticed the strength in Fíli’s blows increase. He was learning. But still, Talion had one last trick. As Fíli knocked the parry away and went for the kill strike, Talion removed a knife from his belt and held it to Fíli’s neck. “Rule number one, Fíli; always have a knife readily available.”

Slowly he lowered his knife and placed it back in his hiding spot. Fíli’s chest was heaving as he fought to catch his breath. “How many knives do you have?” he asked, as he put his father’s sword back.

“Right now or normally? Right now, I have about six but normally I have about ten. You never know when you’ll need a knife.” Talion offered him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. “You’re teacher taught you well. There are a few minor things you need to work on but I have the feeling you’ll make an excellent warrior. Now, you must be tired. Get some rest while I go find us some food.”

With a reassuring smile, Talion turned and headed towards the forests, leaving Fíli alone by the fire. As soon as he was gone, Fíli pulled the knife Talion had given him the night before and looked at it closely. “Always have a knife readily available,” he muttered to himself as he leant back against the log he rested against.

* * *

Kíli searched for days on end, looking to find the stronghold of the Orcs they had attacked. He was tired and weary but ne needed to find them. He needed to find what happened to his brother. Eventually he came to an old fortress on top of a hill. He remembered Elladan telling him about it, calling it Weathertop.  From where he was, he could see a fire glowing and his interests became piqued.

Kíli tethered his pony and quietly crept up to the fortress, his bow drawn with an arrow already notched in case he needed it. As he grew closer he heard the familiar cackle of Orcs as they chattered. Something told him he was in the right place. As he came to an old pillar he hid and peered around the corner. There were five Orcs at the most, eating blackened meat that smelled rancid. “I’m tired of the same meat day after day. What we needs in man-flesh,” one muttered as it picked at the food.

“Quit your griping!”

“I’ll quit my griping when we’re not scrounging around for meat! We’ve been scavenging for years now ever since you failed to deliver the Durin brats!”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me! If you hadn’t let that one get away and spoiled the other, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Kíli’s brow furrowed. Spoiled? What did they mean by that? “Oi, it wasn’t my fault the little runt stuck himself with that knife! And if we had delivered him like that to Azog, we would all be just as dead as he was.”

All of the air vacated Kíli’s lungs. Fíli stabbed himself? But why? Had he really given up all those years ago? “It don’t matter anyway. Once we find that other Durin brat, we’ll all be sorted.”

Kíli’s blood was boiling over as he drew back his bow and fired an arrow into the group, killing the one that had spoken of Fíli. As soon as it fell over dead Kíli was running in with his sword at the ready. He killed one after the other, the element of surprise working in his favor. Soon the five Orcs laid dead at his feet, his chest rising and falling as he stared down at the filth. But inside he was screaming. Fíli was dead. He had abandoned his brother and now, he was dead. This Azog had wanted him and his brother and it had cost Fíli his life. _I swear to Mahal that I will find this Azog and I will kill him for what he has done. He and the rest of his kind will pay for taking my brother away_ , Kíli vowed to himself as he stared out across the plains that stretched out before him. He needed to know more about this Azog and he knew of the perfect person to ask. Quickly he made his way back to his pony and rode towards Rivendell. Elrond would be sure to have an answer for him.

TBC…

**So there it is, folks; a long chapter for you! I’m having a serious case of feels right now from BOFTA which means that I should be cranking these out quickly. But in the next chapter, Kíli asks Elrond about Azog and Fíli returns to the Shire. Will Fíli run into a familiar face on the way? Perhaps, but it is not who you think. Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo! I’m glad you all liked that last chapter. Honestly I was worried that it wasn’t going to be good but you all proved me wrong. I love hearing your theories and your wishes and I just want to let you know I’m not ignoring them. In fact, often I use your ideas to fuel ideas for where this will go. It’s how Talion ended up in here. So if there is anything you want to see, just let me know and I will see if I can work it in here somewhere.**

**Chapter 16**

Elrohir paced back and forth in front of the gates into Rivendell, his eyes watching the path. He was worried about their young friend. Elladan, on the other hand, sat on the stone wall, fletching more arrows, looking none too bothered. “He will be back, Elrohir,” he comforted, his eyes focused more on the arrow in his hand than his brother.

“How can you be sure?” Elrohir asked, looking back to the path. “How do we know that he has not been overrun by a pack of Orcs? More and more are appearing from the Mountains.”

“We trained him well, brother. _Pilin_ can manage on his own for a couple of days.”

“It’s been nearly a week.” Elladan stopped and looked to his brother. “Has it really?”

Elrohir nodded. “We should go after him.”

Elladan was about to suggest that perhaps his brother was thinking irrationally when he spotted movement coming down the path. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he pointed with his arrow. “See, brother? I told you he’d be back.”

Elrohir turned and breathed a sigh of relief as Kíli rode through the gates on his pony, his face solemn. Gracefully he removed himself from his pony and began to walk towards the brothers. “ _Pilin_ , we are glad…”

But Kíli walked straight past them without so much as a glance. The brothers looked to one another in confusion. “What is the matter, Kíli?” Elladan asked.

“Where is Lord Elrond?”

“He is in his study, but why…”

But Kíli just kept walking, not leaving the brothers a chance to ask what it was going through his mind. Elrohir was about to follow him when Elladan stopped him. “Leave me be, Elrohir, I believe this is something we should not intrude upon.”

Elladan was right, albeit soon they would find out for themselves. Kíli made his steps quick as he followed the familiar walkways to Elrond’s study. Normally he would knock before entering but the importance of his nature made all proper thoughts drift from his mind. He pushed open the doors and stepped in, greeting, “Who is Azog?”

Elrond, who was busy reading a book, closed it gently and placed it back on the shelf from whence it came. “I beg your pardon?”

“Who is Azog?” Kíli said slower, stopping in the middle of the room, his brow furrowed in impatience and anger. Slowly Elrond stepped closer to the Dwarf, his eyes gazing at him in curiousity. “Why do you wish to know?”

“When my brother and I were taken from our village in Ered Luin, the Orcs who took us were working under the orders of someone named Azog. I want to know who he is and why he wanted Fíli and me.”

Elrond shook his head. “You are mistaken, Master Kíli,” he said, stepping to the side and walking towards the doors. Kíli spun and watched him walk away. “What do you mean by that?”

“Azog was slain in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Slain by your uncle, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, well before you were even born.”

Kíli’s brow was knitted in confusion. “There must be a mistake...”

“From where did you get this information?” Elrond asked, turning to look back at Kíli. Kíli took a breath and replied, “From the pack that took my brother and me. They spoke of how Azog would not have been happy if they had delivered Fíli to him…”

Kíli choked on his own words. _Dead_. It still didn’t seem real to him. Fíli couldn’t be dead. Not his _nadad_. He would know. But it seemed Elrond knew of what Kíli was speaking. With a sigh he stepped forward and placed a hand on Kíli’s shoulders. “You cannot trust the word of Orcs, Kíli. They are creatures of darkness, instilling fear into the hearts of many. I do not know what you heard, but it is best not to dwell on it.”

Elrond slowly pulled away and looked to the setting sun. “You should go and rest. You’ve had a long journey and I’m sure you are tired and in need of sleep.”

“I’m…” but when Kíli looked up at the Elf, he sighed as he recognized that look. Both Thorin and Fíli had given it to him many times when he was so young. He heaved a sigh and bowed slightly before turning and walking away. As soon as he was gone, Elrond turned to the balcony and said, “You may come out now.”

Elladan and Elrohir emerged from their hiding spots, having decided against waiting to hear what it was that Kíli wished to speak to their father about. “Is it true, _Ada_? Was Azog slain at the Battle of Azanulbizar?” Elrohir asked.

“It is what the stories say, but if what Kíli heard is true, there may be trouble yet,” Elrond said, looking to the waterfalls. “Take a scouting party and see if you can hear tell of any word about Azog the Defiler. If he is alive, then Kíli and the rest of his kin is in great danger.”

Elladan and Elrohir bowed slightly and began to follow Kíli’s footsteps, only heading in a different location. Once alone, Elrond sighed before leaving himself. He needed to send word to the rest of the guardians of Middle Earth.

* * *

As they travelled closer and closer to the Shire, Fíli wondered what he would do now. Would he remain in the Shire and live out the rest of his days there or would he travel further East in search of work? Perhaps find his way to the Iron Hills to his distant cousin, Daín? He had only ever heard tales of the Iron Hills and the journey seemed so far. Perhaps to stay in the Shire would not be all that bad. But to stay in the Shire meant that all of his training would come to an end. There was no need for swords or warriors in that peaceful place. Having a sword in his hands felt so right; could he really give that up?

As they rode, Talion heard something and brought the horse to a stop. Fíli noticed how Talion tensed and looked up. “What is it?” he asked.

“Someone is approaching,” he said, sliding off the horse. Fíli went to climb down with him but Talion stopped him and gave him the reigns. If they were to be ambushed he wanted Fíli to ride as hard as he could away from the battle. As skilled as he was at the sword he now carried, he was still nowhere near ready to fight a pack of Orcs. Talion pulled one of his many knives from his jacket as he stalked the bushes where the noise was coming from. Unbeknownst to him, Fíli had withdrawn his own as well and was ready to throw it, not that he could guarantee that his aim would hit his mark. The footsteps grew louder as Talion pulled his arm back, ready to strike…

“Put that knife away, Ranger. There is no need for violence!” an old male voice said. Talion froze, as did Fíli as suddenly a tall figure emerged, clad in grey robes and tall pointy hat. His beard was grey and fell to his belt, hanging over a silver scarf and he had in his hand a staff. “Now, isn’t this a strange sight,” the old man said, “A Ranger travelling with a Dwarf. What brings you here?”

“What is it to you, old man?” Talion asked.

The old man smiled and bowed slightly. “I am Gandalf the Grey, perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

Fíli did not recognize the name but it seemed Talion did. “Gandalf the Grey?”

“Yes, that is my name. And you, if I am not mistaken, are Talion. You are far away from the rest of your kin.”

“Well, I found this poor little Dwarfling alone and I thought I might try and return him to his homeland but it seems that his kin have moved on so I’m returning him from where I found him.”

“Oh? And where is that, young Dwarf?”

“The Shire,” Fíli replied hesitantly. Gandalf smirked with a chuckle. “A Dwarf living in the Shire? Now that is strange. I was actually heading that way myself. It is almost Midsummer’s Eve and the Old Took asked me to bring my fireworks. Perhaps I could see him the rest of way so you may return to your kin?”

Fíli wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea. He had no idea who this Gandalf was and it was slightly disturbing for him to agree to go with a stranger. But, then again, he had trusted Talion to take him to the Blue Mountains. “I wouldn’t want to inconvienence you…”

“No inconvience at all. But perhaps the Dwarfling would like to add his own say, hm?”

Talion and Gandalf both looked to Fíli who was sitting uncomfortably on top of the horse. He felt like he was on display. “I…” he began, not sure of what to say. “I…I would feel more comfortable if Talion came with us.”

Gandalf smirked and bowed his head slightly. “So be it. Come, I have my wagon not far ahead. Perhaps you would like to ride up there instead of on that horse?”

Fíli nodded and slowly slid himself off, crouching as he landed on the ground before walking towards the old man. As he approached, Gandalf looked down and asked, “What is your name?”

“Fíli,” he replied, not sure if he should give his full title. Gandalf’s eyes gleamed as if he recognized the name. If he knew that name, however, he did not share his knowledge. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Fíli. Come, we should leave before we lose the light.”

So Fíli followed Gandalf to his cart, which was indeed not far and after climbing in, the three set on their way towards the Shire. Talion rode next to the cart as it tustled along the path. “So, Fíli, how came you to live in the Shire?” Gandalf asked.

Fíli looked up at the old man, wondering what he should say. “My village was attacked by Orcs and my brother and I were taken. That was three years ago. I escaped and I was found by Mister and Mistress Baggins. They took me in and I’ve been living with them sense.”

“Bungo and Belladonna Baggins?”

“Y…yes, how did you know?”

Gandalf smirked as he looked back towards the path. “I am an old friend of Belladonna Baggins. I knew her back when she was Belladonna Took. Quite the trouble-maker, really. They have a son, do they not? Bilbo, I believe his name is.”

“Yes.”

Gandalf’s smile brightened. “I’m sure he was absolutely mesmerized by you when they found you.”

Fíli turned away, thinking about Bilbo. He wondered what Bilbo would say when he arrived back at Bag End. He felt the knife Talion had given him under his coat and a thought occurred to him. He turned towards Talion and said, “Where will you go after this?”

“I do not know, Fíli. Why do you ask?”

“Well…I know I don’t really need a sword in the Shire, but…”

“You want to continue your sword training?”

Hesitantly, Fíli nodded. Talion just smirked and said, “I will make you a deal, Fíli. Every five days I will meet you in the town known as Bree. You’ve heard of it before, yes?”

Fíli nodded once more. “You meet me there every fifth day and I will continue with your training. Is that alright by you?”

There was a glow in his eyes as he replied, “Yes.”

“I’m gald to hear it.” Gandalf noticed the look in Fíli’s eyes and said to Talion, “It seems you’ve made a new friend.”

“A good friend indeed.” Eventually they pulled up to the borders of the Shire and Talion came to a halt. “This is where I must leave you, I’m afraid. But I shall see you in Bree in five days time. Farewell Fíli, Gandalf. I am needed elsewhere.”

With a nod of his head, Talion turned and began to ride off in the opposite direction. As soon as he was gone, Gandalf clapped a hand on Fíli’s shoulder and said, “Let’s get you to Bag End, shall we?”

Sure enough that was their next stop and Fíli felt a sense of relief and happiness as the green door came into view. As soon as they pulled up to the gate, the door opened and Belladonna stood there with a relieved look on her face. “Fíli! There you are! You had us worried sick!” she exclaimed, running to him and pulling him into a hug as he got off the cart.

Fíli just hugged her back as Gandalf stood off to the side with a smile on his face. “It is wonderful to see you, Belladonna,” he greeted.

Belladonna pulled away and smiled at Gandalf. “And the same to you. Would you care to come in for a cup of tea?”

“I’m afraid not. I must get ready for the festivities tonight. Perhaps another time. I just stopped by to deliver this young one back to you.”

“Thank you, Gandalf.”

Gandalf nodded and said, “I shall see you both tonight,” before climbing back into his cart and riding back down the hill. “Come inside, Fíli, there is someone who has missed you greatly.”

As soon as they stepped inside, Belladonna called, “Bilbo, there is someone here I want you to meet!”

Bilbo came out and smiled when he saw Fíli. “Fíli! You came back!”

Fíli’s smile brightened as he caught the little Hobbit as he launched himself at him. “I promised, didn’t I?”

And for the first time in the past few days, Fíli felt a sense of being at home.

TBC…

**Hmmmm, I wonder what is to come. Do you think Gandalf knew who Fíli was? What will Elladan and Elrohir uncover? Just when will the Durins be reunited? Or will they ever? Stay tuned to find out!  Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A month had passed since Elrond had sent his sons out to learn what they could about Azog. He knew better than to worry about them. They knew how to handle themselves in the wild. He did, however, worry about Kíli. He had become withdrawn as of late, rarely coming out of his chambers, if at all. Arwen had come to see him often but he did not open up to her. Perhaps when Elladan and Elrohir returned, what they may have learned might settle his nerves.

However, today Elrond was expecting the Council to arrive. Lady Galadriel had arrived already and Saruman was due soon. Gandalf, on the other hand, had been more difficult to track down and he wasn’t sure exactly when the wizard would be arriving. He was sure, though, that it would be sometime today.

As Elrond continued to wait for Gandalf’s arrival, Kíli had snuck to the archery range for some target practice. It seemed to be the only thing he found comfort in as of late. There was something relaxing about using his bow. He was testing his range, stepping further and further away from the target to see just how accurate he could become. As he fired another arrow, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching, mixed with the sound of wood on the stones of the walkways. Kíli turned to see who it was and became confused as an old, grey man arrived around the corner, leaning against a staff, his face obscured by a grey beard and a tall, pointy hat. “Now what is a Dwarf doing here in the realm of the Elves?”

“Who wants to know?” Kíli asked.

The old man smiled and bowed slightly. “Gandalf the Grey, at your service.”

As soon as Gandalf was standing tall again, Kíli squared himself off properly and bowed. “Kíli, son of Dís, at yours.”

Kíli noticed the twitch in the corner of Gandalf’s mouth at the mention of his name. “One of Thorin Oakenshield’s nephews, yes?”

Kíli nodded. “And how is it you came to be here and not back in Ered Luin with the rest of your kin?”

“There was…and accident and I lost my brother. I can’t go back without him.”

“And you think you’ll find him here in Rivendell?”

Kíli sighed, setting his bow down. “Lord Elrond and his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, promised to help. Except I’ve been here for three years now and all I’ve gotten is more questions than answers.”

Gandalf nodded, leaning against his staff. “And your brother? Do you think he is still alive?”

With another sigh, he shrugged. “I think so, but a month ago I came across a pack of Orcs who belonged to the pack who took us and I overheard them say that he killed himself. I don’t know what to think.”

“What does your heart say?”

Kíli turned his brown eyes up and looked at the old man. “That he is alive and out there somewhere. I just wish I knew where he was.”

Gandalf nodded and looked over his shoulder. There was a war in his heart and mind. His heart wished him to do one thing but his mind told him another and unfortunately, he knew that it was his mind that would win this argument. “As long as you know that in your heart that he is alive, then that is all that matters. You must not give up, Kíli, son of Dís. There is always hope, even if it is only a fool’s hope.”

Kíli nodded at the old man. He opened his mouth to say something when he spotted Elrond approach from behind Gandalf. He took a step back and bowed to him. “Lord Elrond,” he greeted before gathering up his bow and quiver and disappearing back to his chambers.

Gandalf watched him go with a forlorn look. “I see you have met our guest,” Elrond said, coming to stand next to Elrond.

“That I have.”

Elrond turned and noticed that look in Gandalf’s eyes. “You know something.”

“Perhaps, but that is not what we are here to discuss, is it?”

“No, but what we are here to discuss comes to us from him and what him to our gates. Come, Gandalf, the others are waiting for us.”

* * *

Fíli was packing for his weekly trip to Bree. Over the past month Talion had taught him much but there was still something wrong. Talion was only training him with one sword and as good as he was getting with just that one sword, he still missed that feeling of having equal wait in his hands. The last time he had been in town he had asked the blacksmith if he could help him forge a sword identical to the one he already had so that he could train with twin swords and the blacksmith had agreed, but for a price. One that Fíli wasn’t sure he could pay but planned to try and barter with. Perhaps Talion would give him a hand. As he was packing, Bilbo sat on his bed and asked, “Can I come with?”

Bilbo had been asking ever since he had come back and as much as he would enjoy having Bilbo tag along, he know that he couldn’t. Although full of adventure, Bilbo was still young and the road was still not very safe, even if it was a short one. So, in typical Fíli fashion, he told Bilbo, “Maybe when you’re older.”

“But I am older than the last time you said I couldn’t come.”

“True, but you are still not old enough. I promise I will take you to Bree, but when you are older.”

Bilbo pouted and crossed his arms, watching as Fíli packed his knife into his boot. Fíli was rarely seen without it and although it wasn’t needed here in the Shire, he felt better when he had it. Rather quickly he was done packing and he bid Bilbo goodbye with a promise he would be back later before setting out on the road. As usual, Fíli arrived in the town shortly, but instead of heading to the Prancing Pony where he normally met Talion, headed to the smithy, hoping to maybe speak with the blacksmith before he met with Talion. The door was closed when he arrived and hesitantly, he knocked. “Hello?” he called, looking through the window.

There was no answer. To most, they would just turn and come back another day but Fíli was never one to give up so easily. Instead he tried the handle and sure enough, the door jarred open. It squeaked on its hinges as he pushed it open just a bit further. “Hello? Is anyone here?”

It appeared that the blacksmith had stepped out but instead of Fíli leaving like he should have, he found himself entranced with the tools and the metal work that was scattered around the workshop. Fresh swords and knives sat on racks while blackened tools hung neatly from hooks in the wall. Absentmindedly he found himself tracing his fingers along the handles, feeling a sense of familiarity with the touch. Thorin had promised him that he would teach him the trade when he was older, but that time had never come.

The sound of something crashing behind him pulled him from his thoughts and he turned around, pulling a knife from the rack to see who it was that startled him. Ever since he begun his training with Talion, he was more aware of his surroundings, which was both a blessing and a curse. There were times Bilbo had tried to sneak up on him and it had ended badly. Of course when he turned around with his knife at the ready, he had been expecting maybe the blacksmith or a customer. Not Bilbo. “Bilbo? What in Durin’s name are you doing here?” he asked, putting his knife away and quickly closing the gap between him and the Hobbit.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to come with you.”

“I told you you’re still too young! Does your mother know you’re here?”

Bilbo looked down at his toes, giving Fíli his answer. “Oh for Mahal’s sake, Bilbo! You’re mother is probably worried sick! We have to get you home.”

He grabbed Bilbo’s hand but Bilbo pulled away. “No! I want to stay with you!”

“Bilbo!”

“You always go out on adventures without me and say you’ll take me…”

“Bilbo…”

“But then when I ask to come, you say no!”

“Bilbo, look out!”

Bilbo had been backing up and getting dangerously close to a weapon’s rack. But Fíli’s warning was too late and Bilbo stumbled backwards, knocking into the rack. It teetered, threatening to fall on the small Hobbit. “Bilbo, move!”

Fíli lurched forward, and pushed Bilbo out of the way just as the rack came crashing down. Blades and other metal craftwork fell around Fíli as he pushed Bilbo to safety. The commotion did not go unheard. As Fíli looked around at the mess that had made, breathing heavily in thanks that none of the weapons speared him or did him any damage, there were the sound of heavy boots outside before the door burst open and what he could only guess as the blacksmith came running in. His eyes widened as he saw the mess and the state of his craft. “What is going on in here?” he asked.

Fíli looked from Bilbo to the mess, knowing that this was definitely not something he could easily talk himself out of. “I can explain…”

“Well start explaining then, Dwarf!”

Fíli looked at Bilbo and then at the mess. He wasn’t even sure what to say, really. “Well, you see, I was…er…I was coming by to see if a great craftsman, such as yourself, would be willing to help me with a project I want to do and I may have gotten a little too close to some of the racks. Bilbo tried to get me away from them but it was sort of too late. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” he growled, stepping forward and picking up a sword that had been damaged. “Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost? How much time this is going to take?”

Fíli felt really bad. He wanted to offer up some form of penance but he wasn’t sure what. He had no money to offer to make up for the damages. “Maybe I can help you. Let me work for you to pay for the damages I have caused.”

The blacksmith laughed. “You, work for me? Tell me, Dwarf, have you ever forged anything before?”

Fíli shook his head. “My Uncle was supposed to teach me but…things became complicated. But I’m a hard worker and a great learner.”

“He’s not lying there.” All three sets of eyes turned to the door where Talion stood, leaning against the frame. Once he knew that everyone was paying attention to him, he stood up straight and walked into the smithy. “Fíli is young and a bit foolhardy, but he is a great learner. I’ve been teaching him how to wield a sword for over a month now and he is always improving. You couldn’t find yourself a better apprentice.”

 The blacksmith looked at Fíli with a curious look as if he were sizing him up. Fíli did not wilt under his gaze. He kept his poise like Thorin had taught him all those years ago, hoping to appear more sure of himself than he actually was. “Perhaps…alright then, he shall work for me until his debt is repaid.”

Talion nodded. “Do you mind if I steal him away for a moment so we can get going with the lesson?”

The blacksmith simply waved him off. As soon as he did Talion ushered Fíli and Bilbo out of the forge, looking at Bilbo in interest. “I see you have brought a friend along with you, Fíli.”

“I did not bring him; followed me. His mother will kill me if I don’t return him home safely.”

“Then we shall see to it that the both of you return home in one piece. That, of course, depends on how your training goes this evening, as well as your first night as a blacksmith’s apprentice.” Talion added a wink as he led Fíli and Bilbo away towards the training field they used. “So why were you in the smithy?” Talion asked, looking to Fíli.

Fíli fidgeted with the buckle on his pack as he replied, “I wanted to see if there was a way to make a sword that is similar to my fathers.”

“Ah, you want to duel wield, is that it?” Fíli nodded. “And how did you expect to buy a new sowrd when you have no money?”

“I wanted to make a deal. Work for a new weapon.” There was a smirk on Talion’s face. “Well, you will not find a better blacksmith than Bartolomew. He’s a little rough on the outside but once you get to know him, he’s a very honorable craftsman. He can teach you many things.”

Finally he turned to Bilbo and smiled. “And you must be Bilbo. Fíli has told me many things about you.”

“Really?” Bilbo asked, his eyes shining bright as he looked to Fíli. Fíli just gave him a smirk and tussled his curls. “I’m still cross with you, Bilbo Baggins. Let’s just hope your mother doesn’t kill me when we finally reach Bag End again.”

If only they knew….

TBC…

**I’m still recovering from BOFTA feels and if it wasn’t bad enough, I’m going to see it again Friday. I’m already looking forward to the EE because I’ve seen some pictures from the Chronicle Books they released that weren’t in the movie, plus stuff from the trailer that wasn’t in the movie. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I’ve noticed my chapters keep getting longer. You’re probably not complaining. Up next; Fíli and Bilbo return to Bag End, the Council meets and Elladan and Elrohir return. Plus, a reunion is in our near future! But who will it be? Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

To say Fíli was sore was an understatement. Training with Talion had been an endeavor in and of itself and his first day as unofficial apprentice to Bartolomew was more demanding than he thought. No wonder Thorin always came home late and tired. _Thorin_ … he thought to himself as he and Bilbo began their walk home. Three years since he had last seen him. Three years, but it felt like a life time. He could hardly recall his face and his voice had all but escaped his memories. He wasn’t sure he would recognize his Uncle if he ever saw him again, but then again, Thorin perhaps wouldn’t have recognized him either. Well, it wasn’t like he was going to find that out any time soon.

Bilbo walked dutifully beside him, a little hop in his step as they continued down the road. Occassionally Fíli glanced over and caught Bilbo staring at him but before he could ask what that look of imploring was in his eyes, Bilbo turned away. It seemed that Bilbo was just looking for the right moment to ask his question and it seemed it was finally time. “Fíli, are you leaving again?”

Fíli nearly tripped over his own feet before looking down at Bilbo. “What?”

“Well,” Bilbo began, his gaze cast down towards his feet, “It’s just, you’re going to be spending more time in Bree and…”

Fíli chuckled as he stepped in front of Bilbo and knelt before him so he could look into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, Bilbo. I made a deal with Bartolomew and I only ever have to work two days a week. You’re my family now, Bilbo. I’m not going to leave of my own free will.”

“Is that how you lost your family?” Fíli sighed and nodded. “Aye, it was. Now come on, Bilbo, I’m sure your mother is worried and if we don’t return home soon, she might skin me alive.”

As they neared the borders of Hobbiton, Fíli sensed something was right. The normal cheery Hobbits they passed were saddened and glum and it began to worry Fíli. He stopped a couple to ask what happened but they refused to say and continued on their way. It wasn’t until they beginning their ascent up the hill towards Bag End when they were approached by Gaffer. “Mister Fíli! Mister Bilbo! There you are!”

“Gaffer, what’s going on?” Fíli asked, keeping Bilbo close.

Gaffer looked down at Bilbo with saddened eyes before looking back at Fíli. “I’m afraid there’s been…an accident. When Mister Bungo and Mistress Belladonna found out that Bilbo had run off they went looking for him. One of them must have slipped in the Brandywine and dragged the other in….”

Fíli furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of what was being said. “What are you saying, Gaffer?”

Gaffer took a deep breath and said, “Bungo and Belladonna are dead, Mister Fíli. Drowned in the Brandywine.”

Fili visibly stiffened. Bungo and Belladonna were…dead? He looked down at Bilbo and saw his pleading eyes looking up at him, tears already threatening to run down his face. “Are you…” Fíli stopped, finding his voice, “Are you sure it’s them?”

“I’m afraid so, lad.” Fíli brought Bilbo closer to him, holding him into his side to guard him from the cruelities of the world. How was it that fate was so cruel to the innocent? “What’s going to happen to Bilbo?”

“He’ll go stay with his distant relatives and Bag End will go to the Sackville-Baggins….”

“No.” Gaffer stopped and looked at Fíli with a confused look. Fíli had met the Sackville-Baggins. They were cruel, horrible people who had been after Bag End for Mahal knows how long. “I’ll take care of him.”

“But, Mister Fíli, no offense, but you’re…”

“What? A Dwarf? I’m fully aware of what I am, Gaffer, but I’ve been living with Hobbits for the past three years. I think I am fully aware of your customs and ways.”

“Still, I don’t know if…”

“Bilbo is staying here in Hobbiton and I’m going to take care of him. Anyone that has a problem with that can come speak to me about it but I am not abandoning Bilbo after he’s already lost his parents.” Fíli gave Gaffer his look that indicated that this conversation was over before ushering Bilbo with him up the road. “Come on, Bilbo, let’s get you home.”

Fíli took a step but noticed that Bilbo wasn’t following. When he turned to grab his hand, he felt his heart sink. Fíli knew that look all too well. In the past three years he had used that same face only a handful of times, but he knew the meaning behind it. Little droplets of tears were threatening to fall down his face as his eyes looked up at him, imploring him to tell him that everything was going to be okay. “Oh Bilbo,” he sighed, reaching down and picking him up.

As soon as he had Bilbo cradled in his arms, Bilbo wrapped his arms around Fíli’s neck and buried his face into his shoulder. For being so young, Bilbo was getting big and Fíli grunted under the weight of carrying him but he wasn’t going to let him down. He shushed him as he began to slowly walk up the hill. “It’s okay, Bilbo, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

As soon as they arrived at Bag End, Fíli took Bilbo to his room and laid him down in his bed. He had a hard time separating himself from the little Hobbit; not that he blamed him. Bilbo was clinging onto the only thing left that he had. After painfully untangling Bilbo’s fingers from his hair, he tucked Bilbo into his bed and sat down on the edge. “I’m sorry about your parents, Bilbo,” he said softly, resting his hand gently on Bilbo’s shoulder, “You know I lost my family too and while I still miss them every day, I know they’ve never truly left me. Your Ma and Da are both still with you, right here.”

As he said this, he brought up Bilbo’s hand and put it on his heart. Bilbo sniffled and nodded, using his other hand to wipe the tears away from his face. With a sad smile, Fíli stood up and went to leave when Bilbo said softly, “Fíli.”

Fíli came to a stop and turned around to look at Bilbo. “Yes Bilbo?”

“Is it my fault?”

The words cut through him like a knife. “What? No, of course not, Bilbo.”

“But if I hadn’t…”

“Hey, stop that,” Fíli said, rushing back to his side and kneeling next to the bed so he could look at Bilbo at eye level. “This was not your fault. Accidents happen. You do not blame yourself for what happened, okay?”

 _The pot calling the kettle black,_ he thought to himself. He still blamed him for what happened to Kíli. He should have tried harder to protect him. If he had tried harder, perhaps he and Kíli would still be with their _amad_ and Uncle Thorin. But no, he had failed and now Kíli was probably dead. He shook his head of the thought as Bilbo sniffled again before nodding. Fíli sighed and rested his head against Bilbo’s forehead. “Get some sleep, Bilbo. You’ve been on a long journey and you need your rest.”

Fíli knew that Bilbo would not sleep easy. He also knew that other Hobbits would be coming to Bag End to pay their respects or argue that Bilbo should be taken care of by his Hobbit family and not some Dwarf that the Baggins had fished out of the river and brought into their home. But Fíli would stand his ground. He had failed to take care of his little brother when he needed it. He would not fail to take care of Bilbo now.

* * *

The Council sat around the chambers, having begun their dark discussion. “It cannot be possible. Azog was slain outside the gates of Moria,” stated Saruman.

“If you believe the stories, then yes. His body was never found, however. It is possible…”

“Do not tell me you believe this, Gandalf? The Battle of Azanulbizar was many years ago. If he was still alive, why choose now to emerge from the shadows?”

Gandalf sighed and looked down at the table. Galadriel kept pacing around the edge of the room, watching the meeting from afar. “Is there any other evidence besides the word of a Dwarf who says he heard Orcs speak of him?”

“I sent Elladan and Elrohir on a scout to see if they could find anything,” Elrond claimed.

“And what did they report?”

“They have not returned yet.”

“Perhaps they found something,” Gandalf chimed in.

“Or perhaps they are on a wild goose hunt. I am surprised, Lord Elrond, that you would call a meeting on heresay and rumors.”

“If Azog has returned though, then there could be more at work than we know,” Gandalf said, leaning forward in his chair, “There has been unrest across Middle Earth. Orc pack sightings have increased, attacking villages. A darkness has been spreading, Saruman, you cannot deny these claims.”

“It does not mean that there is something amok. Orc raids are not uncommon, Gandalf.”

“On the road, perhaps, but not on villages. Do you not find it a strange occurrence that a pack of Orcs attacked a Dwarf settlement in the Blue Mountains and took the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield? Orcs do not take prisoners, Saruman.”

Galadriel had come to a stop but only looked straight ahead. “They have returned,” she said simply.

Elrond looked to Galadriel in interest and was about to ask who when his sons ran up the stairs, bowing respectfully as they entered the Chambers. “ _Ada_ , we have returned with news,” Elladan spoke first.

“We spotted a group of Orcs that were heading North, so we followed. They led us to Mount Gundabad.”

Gandalf slowly rose to his feet. “Gundabad? Are you sure?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, _Ada_ ,”Elladan replied.

“What did you see?” Gandalf inquired.

“Orcs, more than I have ever seen in one area.”

“Did you see their leader?”

Elladan looked over to Galadriel nervously. With her knowing smile, she nodded at him to continue. “A pale Orc. He was missing an arm and in its place was a claw.”

Gandalf turned to look at Saruman and Elrond. Both of their faces were sullen in thought. Galadriel remained unfazed by the news. “It appears that Azog is not as dead as we all thought.”

TBC…

**WOO! Finally got this chapter cranked out! So I realized that this story is going to be basically an epic…dear lord. I’m still emotionally traumatized from BOFTA. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I’m sorry for the delay. But what’s to come; A REUNION! But between who and exactly how much time has passed? Please read and review, as always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_44 Years Later_ …

Once again Gandalf had been travelling through the West. Not for any particular reason, mind you, but then again, Gandalf kept most of his schemes close to his chest. You see, for the past forty-four years, Gandalf had been keeping an eye on the inner-workings of Middle Earth and while, for the most part, everything seemed well, there was still much troubling him. Orcs had increased in numbers. Azog had not been seen in some time, which only worried him more. And then there was that dragon that laid over the gold in Erebor. With a darkness settling over Middle Earth, he began to wonder if maybe it was time someone did something about Smaug. And he knew just the person to speak to about such a thing. Of course, finding him would be tricky.

Word had reached his ear that Thorin was heading towards Bree, so towards Bree he must head. As he was traveling along the road to the village, his thoughts strayed towards two little Dwarves he had met in the past. Two brothers who had long since been lost.

One he knew dwelled in the Shire. He had checked up on young Fíli over the years. Since the death of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, life hadn’t been easy for Fíli. Most of the Hobbits avoided him when they could and constantly they looked to little Bilbo, worrying that being taken care of by a Dwarf would do more harm than good. But as Bilbo had grown up, he stood up for Fíli, showing that despite having been raised by a Dwarf he was still a respectable Hobbit. For living amongst such peaceful creatures, however, the young Dwarf had the makings of being a fine warrior, thanks to the skills of Talion. He remembered running into the ranger some time ago and how he spoke highly of Fíli’s skills. “No doubt the heart of a warrior.”

And then far away in Rivendell was Kíli. A Dwarf among Elves. Something not found anywhere else in Middle Earth. Kíli had really come into his own. Elrond spoke of how Kíli was a very gifted archer and an even better hunter. Most of the scouting parties were led by him. But always he was trying to prove himself. “He has nothing to prove, and yet he believes he must.”

On many occasions Gandalf had considered reuniting the brothers. They had come a long way, but as their relationships grew with these two races, he knew it was best to let them be. Strong bonds would be needed for what was to come.

As he continued down the road, he was approached by a group of three men. Bandits, he guessed, based off the state of their clothes. “Well, look what we ‘ave here,” one sneered, pulling a dagger from his belt, “A vagabond. Just what are you doing in these parts?”

“I’m on my way to Bree,” Gandalf replied.

“Bree, eh? Well, you’re going to have to pay the toll if you want to continue.”

“And since when has there been a toll?”

“Since now. Pay up, old man, or we’ll be forced to take it from you.”

The other two slowly began to approach Gandalf, trying to flank him. His grip tightened on his staff, prepared to strike out if need be…

A knife flew through the air and hit one of the flankers in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. With the momentary distraction, Gandalf lashed out with his staff, hitting the other in the stomach and sending him to the ground with the head of his staff. When he looked up at the third, he was ready to defend himself when a small figure launched from the bushes, jumping on this back with a hunting knife already drawn and sitting against the bandit’s throat. The figure’s, a Dwarf, hood had fallen off of his head, revealing the long golden locks with braids interwoven. “Dagur, good to see you again,” the Dwarf greeted, applying a bit more pressure to his knife, “Causing trouble, are we?”

“What’s it to you?”

The Dwarf looked up and smiled as he recognized Gandalf. “You’re lucky I happened upon you when I did. That over there is Gandalf, a very powerful wizard. He could turn you to dust in a matter of seconds. So why do you and your little crew run along before I let Gandalf have his way with you.”

The Dwarf jumped from his back, waiting to see what Dagur was going to do. Sure enough, Dagur was already making a run in the opposite direction, dropping a piece of cloth on the way. As he did so, the Dwarf began walking over to the bandit on the ground that was holding the hilt of the knife in his shoulder. “Stay still or it’s going to hurt a lot worse.”

He pulled the knife free and the moment it was out, the bandit was on his feet and running. “I did not expect to see you on the road today, Fíli,” Gandalf greeted.

Fíli looked at the wizard and smiled. “I could say the same to you. I was just heading home. The forge had a lot of back orders that needed to be filled. What brings you to this side of Middle Earth?”

“I was just on my way to Bree to meet someone.”

“Oh? Anything special about this meeting?” Gandalf just smiled at him, which gave Fíli his answer. “Right, you always had a thing for riddles. Well, perhaps I could escort you the rest of the way to Bree.”

“Nonsense, Fíli, I can manage on my own. Besides, I’m sure Bilbo will be expecting you shortly.”

“That he will and he will give me another stern talking to if I’m late for supper…again.”

“How is the old rascal?” Fíli chuckled, wiping his knife clean and hiding it back in his boot. “Surly, proper and respectable, just like the rest of his kin. I won’t lie, Gandalf, I miss the old Bilbo. The one that used to love to dream of going out and seeing the world. He was a lot more fun then. Now he just sits at home, pouring over his old books. I can barely get him to leave Hobbiton most of the time.”

“Sounds like he’s turning into a proper Hobbit.”

“It’s just a mask he puts on for everyone, though. You know, to prove to everyone I’m trustworthy. At least, it was at first. Now I actually think he believes it.”

“Perhaps all he needs a little nudge out of the door.”

“Perhaps,” Fíli agreed with a nod, “But it needs to be a big one.”

If Fíli had looked up, he would have seen the smirk on Gandalf’s face. “There may be one yet. “

With a nod, Fíli said, “Well, I wish you all the luck with the rest of your journey to Bree. I’m going to be late enough as it is. Better not make it too late.”

Gandalf gave a slight bow and said, “Until our next meeting, Fíli.”

Fíli bowed back before slowly walking off towards Hobbiton. As soon as he disappeared, Gandalf smirked and muttered, “That nudge may be coming sooner than you think.”

And with that he began his walk towards Bree, arriving in the middle of the night. As soon as he arrived he headed towards the Prancing Pony and saw the Dwarf he had hoped to see. “Mind if I join you?” he asked Thorin as he sat across from him.

* * *

 _6 months later_ …

Fíli had offered to go to the market that day, giving Bilbo a nice, quiet moment to himself. But as he walked through the crowd of Hobbits, he couldn’t help but notice the looks he received. Sure, it had been over forty years that he’d live there but he would have thought that eventually they would have gotten used to seeing him. Apparently not. So after getting everything Bilbo had sent him out to get, he returned to Bag End, only to find Bilbo hiding in the house, peering out the window. “What on Earth are you doing?” he asked, closing the door behind him and heading to the pantry.

“Did you see Gandalf on your way back?”

“Gandalf? No, can’t say that I did. What would he be doing here in the Shire?”

“He…never mind. If you see him, stay clear of him.”

“Why?” Fíli asked, dropping the items off in their respected locations before walking over to Bilbo. “What did he say to you?”

“Oh, just some nonsense about going on an adventure.”

“Adventure?” Fíli’s interests were piqued at this point. “What kind of adventure? To where? You said yes, right?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to know and I said no. Adventures are nasty, uncomfortable…”

“Yes, I know. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things that will make you late to dinner. Did you ever think, though, that maybe it would be good for you to go out on one?”

“Why ever would I want to do that?”

“Because I remember a certain Hobbit who used to run after a certain Dwarf and pretend that they were on a quest to recover lost treasures. Because I see the way you stare at those maps you have, those books you read. You want to see the world and I know it. Why do you keep insisting that you don’t?”

“Because I am a Baggins of Bag End. I can’t just go running off out of the blue. What will the others think?”

“Does it matter what they think?”

“Perhaps. You know how those Sackville-Baggins are. They’ve been on you for the past forty years, finding any excuse to send you away and get Bag End for themselves. This is just fuel to their fire.”

“You don’t have to protect me from the Sackville-Baggins, Bilbo. I’ve dealt with them before and I can deal with them again.”

“You were almost arrested by the Constable, remember?”

Fíli shrugged sheepishly. “Wasn’t my fault. He snuck up behind me. I was just protecting myself.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Anyway, somewhere in my brilliant mind I thought it would be a good idea to invite Gandalf over for tea later so it wouldn’t surprise me if the old wizard showed up tonight.”

Fíli had a hard time surpressing his laughter. “Ever the proper Hobbit, Bilbo. I might be a bit late to tea tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, when I was down in the market today, I ran into Gaffer and he asked me if I could help him fix some of his farming supplies and I said I would. I’m not sure how long it’s going to take but just in case, I might be a bit late.”

“Alright, I’ll try to save you some for when you get back.”

“No you won’t.” Fíli just smiled as he grabbed his cloak and headed out the door down to Gaffer’s hole. Of course, Bilbo had no idea that he wished he would have kept Fíli around, especially after his hole began to become filled with Dwarves. They were eating all of his food and singing about blunting his knives and bending his forks! And worse of all, he overheard Gandalf talking to one of the other Dwarves about how they were one shy. At this rate Fíli would come home and have nothing to eat! “Oh please hurry home, Fíli, I have no idea how to handle all of these Dwarves,” he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Fíli had finished his promise to Gaffer and was heading home, his cloak pulled up over his head to block out the chill of the night air. Although he really didn’t need them, he had about three of his knives on his persons. He just felt comfortable having them on him. It was something Talion had instilled in him very early on. As he walked he whistled and removed one that was attached to his belt, flipping it in the air and catching it as he walked. This seemed harmless but it was one of his routines. It helped him practice to find the right balance in a knife and become deadly when throwing them. As he was walking, he stopped when he heard boots on the ground coming up behind him. Boots? No one in the Shire wore boots except for him. He turned around and saw a Dwarf walking up the hill, grumbling to himself about something. What was a Dwarf doing in the Shire? Curiosity got the best of him and he found himself walking up to the Dwarf. “Can I help you?” he asked, putting the knife back on his belt.

“I’m looking for a door with a specific mark on it. I was told it would be easy to find but I’ve already lost my way…twice,” the low voice replied, turning and looking at Fíli. He paused, his brow furrowing. “You are not Hobbit.”

“No, I’m a Dwarf, but I live in these parts. Perhaps I can help you find what you’re looking for. Do you know what the mark is?”

“It’s the mark of a burglar looking for work. Gandalf left it on a green door with a gold handle.”

“Well, there is only one of those here in the Shire and I’m actually heading that way myself. Perhaps I could show you the way?”

The other dwarf nodded and bowed his head slightly. “I’m in your debt, Master Dwarf.”

Fíli nodded and began walking, but there was something strange about this other Dwarf…something familiar. Maybe it was the silver in the black hair, or the color his blue eyes. Perhaps it was the furs on his coat or the blue on his tunic. Either way, Fíli couldn’t help but feel that he knew this Dwarf. “So, what brings you to the Shire?”

“Business. I am to find the last member of my company before we set off.”

“Set off where?” The other Dwarf chuckled. “You are very inquisitive, Master Dwarf. Why are you so eager to know?”

“I’m curious. It’s gotten me in trouble quite a bit in the past, but I can’t stop myself.”

The Dwarf nodded. “Well, I’m curious as to how a Dwarf came to live here in the Shire.”

“My village was attacked and I was separated from my family. The Hobbits found me and nursed me back to health. I’ve lived here ever since.”

“Did you not think to try and find your kin?”

“I did, many years ago, but when I went to where the village once stood, all I found was my father’s old blade and ruins.”

“And where was this village?”

“Ered Luin.”

The Dwarf came to a stop, looking at Fíli. “Ered Luin?”

Fíli nodded. By this point they were close to Bag End. The light from the windows was shining out on them and illuminating their faces. For the first time, Fíli got a good look at the Dwarf he was escorting. There was something so familiar about him, almost like he had met him before. “When was your village attacked?” the Dwarf asked.

Fíli thought about it. “About…forty-seven years ago. Almost forty-eight.”

Someone must have seen them standing outside because the door opened and a taller Dwarf, bald with tattoos emerged and said, “Thorin!”

Fíli looked from the Dwarf with the tattoos to the one standing in front of him. “T-Thorin?” Fíli asked, completely perplexed.

Thorin nodded slightly. Fíli pulled his hood down in complete shock. He couldn’t speak or say a word, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Is it really you?” he asked.

Thorin was about to ask what his name was when Bilbo shoved his way outside. As soon as he saw Fíli, he sighed in relief. “Oh, thank heavens, there you are, Fíli. I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost or that you weren’t coming back...”

But the name did not go past unnoticed. “Fíli?” Thorin asked, looking at the Dwarf in front of him. Fíli paused, a smile playing on his face as he gave a nod. “Fíli, son of Dís, at your service,” he greeted, bowing with tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

All was silent around them. When Fíli stood up straight again, the look on Thorin’s face worried him. Did Thorin not believe him? But then he saw Thorin’s hand come up and gently touch the side of his face. No words were said, for none needed to be said. He was a spitting image of his father, except for his eyes. He couldn’t mistake his sister’s eyes, no matter who they were on. Soon Thorin was drawing Fíli in, holding him close while he finally let the tears he held for the past forty years fall. “Fíli,” he breathed, out, holding onto him as if he was afraid this ghost would disappear the moment he let go.

As uncle and nephew were reunited, Gandalf came and stood outside, leaning against his staff with a smile. Bilbo looked up at the old man and asked, “Am I missing something?”

“No, my dear Bilbo. You are witnessing something that was lost long ago finally becoming found.”

TBC…

**AND SCENE! Ok, that chapter was a lot longer than I originally intended. If you are wondering why I did not include everything that happened over the past 44 years with Fíli and Bilbo, it’s not because I don’t want to include it but it’s not really relevant. I’ll include flashbacks or maybe I’ll do my own little side series covering those years. What would you like to see? Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think, and coming up next; THE QUEST BEGINS!!!**

**Also, warning, Kíli has taken a backseat, but only for a short amount of time….he’ll be back, I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Thorin could hardly believe the events that had just unfolded in front of him. Fíli…alive! How was this possible? After forty-seven years, having thought that his nephews were dead, here one stood, alive and well. The business that he had come to speak of could wait just a bit longer. There were other important matters he needed to see to. As the rest of the company of Dwarves wittled about in Bag End, talking to themselves and whispering things about the return of Fíli. He sat with his nephew in Bilbo’s sitting room, the two of them just staring at one another. Where to even start? Forty-seven years of questions. Forty-seven years of the unknown with so many questions and he had no idea where to start. For once, Thorin was speechless.

Fíli was just as shocked as Thorin was. He had long forgone the notion of ever finding his family. But yet here sat his Uncle. If Thorin was alive, was it possible that his mother was alive? Could Kíli be alive? “How’s _Amad_?” Fíli finally asked.

“She’s strong, but she’s never been the same since you and your brother…she’s still in the Blue Mountains waiting to lead the rest of our people to the Mountain once we’ve reclaimed it.”

“So that’s why you’re here; you’re going to reclaim Erebor?”

Thorin nodded. “And you’ve come to the Shire to…?”

“We need a burglar and Gandalf is under the impression that your Master Baggins there is the Hobbit for the job.”

“Is he?” Fíli turned and looked over his shoulder at the wizard, realizing he now knew what he was talking about six months ago on the road. Nudge, indeed. When he turned back, Thorin said, “I’m sorry…for leaving you and your brother. I should never had sent you two out on your own.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Thorin. I should have protected Kíli better.”

“The burden never should have been placed on you in the first place.” Thorin sighed, his eyes never leaving Fíli’s face. He still couldn’t believe that his eldest nephew was sitting right in front of his eyes. “Is your brother here as well?”

Upon hearing Thorin’s question, Fíli looked down at his hands, feeling the shame of having to admit that he had lost his brother. That he had failed to look out for him properly. “No, he is not. When we were with the Orcs, their pack was attacked. Kíli and I tried to get away, but something carried him off. I know not where he is now…or even if he is still alive.”

Thorin felt his heart ache as he saw the despair on Fíli’s face. It was the same despair when he realized his nephews were gone. The same despair when Frerin died. He reached out and put a comforting hand on Fíli’s knee. “You did everything that you could.”

“It wasn’t enough, though, was it?”

“It never feels like enough.” Thorin turned his head and saw the scabbard that Fíli had been wearing when they were walking up the hill to Bag End leaning up against his chair. “This does not seem to be a place that requires warriors.”

“It’s not, but I still learned. I met a Ranger here and he offered to take me to the Blue Mountains to try and find you but when we arrived, there was nothing. I thought that the Orcs had killed you all. On the way back here he offered to train me and he did.”

“Where did you get the swords?”

“One of them is father’s. I found it in the wreckage of our old home. I work as a blacksmith in Bree once a month and I forged the second one. Dwalin was right; I’m very good with duel wielding.” Thorin and Fíli smiled as they turned and saw Dwalin standing in the archway to the sitting room, watching them with a stern face. “Well, he was your first trainer.”

“I still am, laddie. I want to see for myself what this Ranger taught ya.”

“Later, Dwalin.” Dwalin nodded and turned away to fill up his mug of ale again. As soon as he was gone, Thorin turned back to Fíli and said, “There are so many questions I want to ask, but I don’t know where to begin or if I’m ready to hear the answers.”

“Can you answer me one question?” Thorin looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion. Fíli’s face had softened to that of almost a child, and when he spoke, it was like he was looking at the nephew he lost all those years ago. “Did you and _Amad_ miss us?”

“Every day.” Uncle and nephew smiled at one another, a fresh set of happy tears ready to fall. Their moment was cut short, however, as Balin stepped in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we still have business to attend to, Thorin.”

“Aye, I’ll be there in a minute.” He waited until Balin was gone before he turned back to Fíli. “Will you be joining us?”

Fíli nodded and stood up. “And have a chance to miss Bilbo’s face when he realizes you will be asking him to join you on a quest across Middle Earth? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Thorin smiled as he stood as well. “Perhaps…you will consider joining us as well.”

“Really?” There was no lie in Thorin’s face as he nodded. At first, Fíli wanted to say yes. Absolutely yes! When he and Kíli were just tiny things they would pretend they were off on this exact quest, fighting the dragon Smaug and reclaiming their homeland. He wanted to. He so wanted to, but immediately he thought about Bilbo. Would Bilbo agree to go on such a journey? Probably not, considering he didn’t go much further than Hobbiton. He couldn’t just leave Bilbo. They were like brothers now, always looking out for one another, if not Bilbo looking out for Fíli more often than not. Besides, was Fíli really worthy of going on such a quest? He had failed to protect is brother from the Orcs. No doubt this quest would face more difficult perils than that. “I…I don’t know…” Fíli stammered out, looking down at his feet.

With a small smile, Thorin reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “I will let you think on it. Why don’t you come join us while we discuss it? Perhaps it will help.”

And that was how Fíli found himself sitting next to Thorin while he and Gandalf spoke about the quest. How he saw the map and key. How he learned that Bilbo was to become a burglar since Smaug did not recognize the scent of a Dwarf…how Bilbo fainted, no thanks to the encouraging words of the Dwarf in the silly hat, (Bofur, Fíli reminded himself). The moment Bilbo had hit the floor, though, Fíli was up in an instant, helping him into his armchair and bringing him a cup of tea to settle his nerves. As Fíli handed him the cup of tea, Gandalf came into the room, standing across from Bilbo. “I’ll be alright, Fíli.”

“Alright? Mahal, Bilbo, you fainted!”

“I just need to sit quietly for a moment.”

“You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long,” Gandalf voiced, stepping further into the room. “Tell me, when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running of in search of Elves, who would love nothing more than to see what was beyond the borders of the Shire.”

“Bilbo showed up about twenty years ago and ate him…ow!” Fíli grimaced as Bilbo kicked him. With a sigh, Fíli took a step back and sat in his own chair. “The world is not in your books…it’s out there.”

“I can’t just go running off out of the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End!” Bilbo argued.

“You are also a Took. Did you know that your Great-Great Grandfather Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?”

“He could?” Fíli asked, leaning forward in his seat. Gandalf nodded. “He was indeed, Fíli. He even invted the game of golf when he charged the Goblin ranks at the Battle of Green Fields. He had swung his club so hard that he knocked the Goblin King’s head off and it sailed a hundred yards and went down a rabbit hole.”

Fíli smiled. “You made that up, didn’t you Gandalf?”

Gandalf smirked and took the extra chair across from Bilbo. “All great stories deserve embellishment, Fíli. Bilbo here would have a tale or two to tell when he comes back…and you as well, if you decide to take Thorin up on his offer.”

“Offer?” Bilbo asked, looking over at Fíli. “He asked you to go as well?”

“Why wouldn’t he? Thorin is Fíli’s mother’s brother. His uncle. In fact, if anything were to happen to Thorin, it would be Fíli who would take the throne of Erebor.”

Bilbo turned and looked at Fíli with a perplexed stare. “You’re a prince?”

“ _Was_ a prince; I doubt that the Dwarves would let me. I’ve been raised in the Shire and trained as a blacksmith in a village of Men, not learning the politics or trained as a warrior.”

“Did you learn nothing from Talion? You give yourself less credit than you deserve, Fíli.”

Fíli just shrunk back in his seat, but Bilbo was not done yet. “Are you going to go?”

Fíli just shrugged. “I don’t know. Part of me wants to but the other part doesn’t want to leave you behind.”

“But they are your kin! You’ve been searching for them for years! Now that they’re here, you’re willing to just let them leave you behind?”

“Would you rather I leave you behind as well? To sit here in Bag End, reading your books and remaining a hermit for the rest of your life? You’re my family as well, Bilbo.”

“I’m not a burglar, Fíli. I don’t belong on this quest.”

“And I’m not a Hobbit but that didn’t stop me from living here in the Shire, now did it?”

“I can’t go on this quest, Fíli!”

“Then neither can I!” It seemed like the whole of Bag End became silent after Fíli’s statement. After taking a shaky breath, Fíli looked to Bilbo and said softly, “I already lost one brother, don’t make me lose another.”

And with those words, Fíli stood up and walked through Bag End, grabbing his coat before heading outside. Once he was gone, Bilbo turned back to Gandalf and said, “I’m sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong Hobbit.”

And with that as his final word, he too stood up and moved to his bedroom. As Bilbo sat on his bed, running his hands down his face, he heard the low voices of the Dwarves singing in his sitting room. The song was deep and powerful and he felt himself wanting to see this land that they sang of. He was completely unaware that Fíli had heard the same song as he sat outside, sharpening his knife, stopping to hear the words. The song was familiar to him, having heard it many a time as a lullaby Thorin would sing to him and Kíli to get them to sleep. As the words resonated within him, he sat in thought, wondering what choice to make. Did he leave Bilbo and join his kin, or let them leave him behind with the likelihood of never seeing them again? A tough choice sat before him, even as he lay in his bed that night. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. What was he to do? He wanted to. Desperately he wanted to go; to see the Lonely Mountain and be with his Uncle and Mother again. But could he really leave Bilbo behind? _What would you do, Kíli?_

The painful choice was set before him…and as the morning crept closer and closer, Fíli came to his decision. He was out of his bed in an instant, putting together his pack as quietly as he could. Knives were hidden all about his person and his swords lay by the door. Once he was packed he grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write out a letter.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I’m sorry that this not really a proper good-bye. Know that this decision came with a heavy heart and an uneasy mind. As you said that you do not belong on the quest, I do not belong here in the Shire. I wish that you had decided to come with. It could have been our great adventure. Know that you will always be my brother, not matter what is to come. Hopefully one day I can return to see you. Who knows; maybe you will finally leave Bag End to visit me. I wish you all the luck in the world. I’m sure the rest of the Shire will be glad to see me gone. Take care of yourself Bilbo._

_Love,_

_Fíli_

He sat it on the mantel over the fireplace as the sun rose and the Dwarves began to prepare themselves to leave. When Thorin saw that Fíli was among them, he smiled and took Fíli’s shoulder to pull him close and rest his forehead against his. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Well, I only just found you, didn’t I? I couldn’t just let you go that easily.”

Fíli was able to mask the pain of leaving Bilbo easily behind his words and soon they were all saddled on ponies and riding out. Many of the Dwarves began to make bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up. Most of them didn’t. “I think he will,” Bofur bet, riding alongside Fíli and nudging him gently, “What do you think, lad?”

Fíli was just about to answer when he heard a small voice on the wind call, “Wait!”

All the ponies came to a stop to turn to see who was shouting. When Fíli saw Bilbo running at them, pack on his back, walking stick in hand and the contract flying with him, he smiled. Bilbo came up to Balin and held it up. “I signed it!”

Balin took it and examined it carefully. “Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Fíli was off his pony in an instant and hugging Bilbo. “Thank you,” he muttered into his ear.

“Well, turns out I can’t live without you. I’d be worried sick that you’d hurt yourself with no one around to care for you properly.”

“Well, we shall see, won’t we?” They broke apart and Fíli climbed onto his pony as Thorin ordered, “Give him a pony.”

Bilbo began to stammer on about how he didn’t need one but Fíli, with Bofur’s help, hoisted him up and put him on the spare one they had just in case.

And just like that, they were on the road towards Erebor, with many exciting things still waiting for them.

TBC…

**WHEW! Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I’m still not completely satisfied with it…but when am I ever? I hope you read and review to tell me what you think…and if there is anything you want to see on this quest, let me know. UP NEXT: Trolls and chases…and Kíli returns…but what is he doing?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They rode for a few days, only stopping at night to make camp and rest. It must have been their fifth day on the road when they came to camp on a ridge overlooking the plains below. Bofur and Nori were on watch, sitting by the fire as the rest of the dwarves slept…all except Fíli. He laid on his mat, his eyes wide open watching the tree line nearby. His hand was gripping onto one of his knives, ready to pull it out if need be. There was this feeling on the back of his neck; the feeling of being watched. He wasn’t sure what was causing it but it was unsettling.

And then there was the noise. The unmistakable sound of Orcs. He sat up in an instant, his knife already drawn as he looked around, fully expecting Orcs to ambush. It appeared that he was not the only one disturbed by the noise. Thorin was awake in an instant and Bilbo had nearly jumped out of his skin. “What was that?” he asked.

“Orcs,” Fíli muttered, his voice sounded almost haunted as he got to his feet and walked towards the tree line. He had barely taken two steps when someone grabbed his shoulder, stopping any forward movement. The hand belonged to Thorin who shot him a glance that told him to stop. Nori and Bofur were laughing about something, but whatever it was, Thorin did not find funny. “You think it funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Nori said with a laugh but when he saw the stern gaze from Thorin, he averted his gaze back to the fire. Bofur instantly knew what Thorin was getting at and said, “Our apologies, Thorin. We weren’t thinking.”

“No, you weren’t. Come here, Fíli.” Thorin coaxed him away from the group as Balin began to spin a tale for Bilbo; one Fíli had never heard before but couldn’t focus on, even if he tried. Thorin had led him over to a group of boulders and sat Fíli down. “I’m fine, Thorin,” Fíli said, trying to show that he wasn’t as bothered as he appeared to be.

“I may not have been in your life for the past forty-seven years, but I can still tell when you’re lying.” Thorin sat behind him and began to undo the braids in his hair. They were different from typical Dwarven braids, Thorin had noticed. “Where did you learn to do these?” he asked as he began to untangle Fíli’s hair.

“I don’t know. I remembered the braids in your hair but I could never really replicate it properly. It was the best I could do.”

Thorin smirked as he began to comb his fingers through the golden hair. “When you turned fifty, there was supposed to be a braiding ceremony for you. Do you remember? It was all you ever talked about when you were still so young.”

Fíli smirked at the memory, recalling how he would always ask Thorin when he would finally get his proper braids. “It’s not as formal as I would like, but I think now is a good a time as any? Can’t have my nephew running around the wilderness looking like a wild thing.”

And so uncle and nephew sat there as Thorin put the braids of the Durin line into Fíli’s hair. It was peaceful for both, but mostly Fíli. He forgot, in that moment, that screeching of the Orcs nearby, the past that haunted him still to this day but never let show. Eventually Thorin was done and brought out clasps from his pocket that he put into Fíli’s hair. “Where did you get these?” Fíli asked.

“I have carried them around ever since you and your brother disappeared, in case one day I found you.”

With the clasps in place, Fíli felt the braids in his hair, feeling the pride that came with them. “Now you look like a Prince of Durin.”

Thorin stood up and rested a hand on Fíli’s shoulder. “Get some rest, Fíli. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

And so Thorin departed from him before Fíli returned to his sleeping mat and laid down, but he would not sleep well that night with the sounds of Orcs continuing through the night.

* * *

They travelled far the next day, despite the rain in the morning. Poor Bilbo did not have a proper coat to keep himself dry or warm so Fíli ended up giving his to him. Bilbo, of course, protested, having still been quite bitter that he had forgotten his handkerchief, but Fíli told him, “I’m much more sturdier than you, so stop your bickering, Bilbo, and just take the ruddy thing.”

But by midday the sun broke in the sky and the Earth felt warm once again. They came to what appeared to have been a destroyed home and it was here, Thorin declared, they would be setting up camp. Thorin was already divvying out orders, telling Bifur and Nori to watch the ponies and Óin and Gloin to get a fire going. As Thorin and Gandalf discussed something, Fíli helped Bilbo off his pony and began to pull down his pack. But as he did so, Bilbo noticed the dark circles under Fíli’s eyes. “Is everything alright, Fíli? You look like you haven’t slept.”

“What? Oh, I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well last night is all.”

Bilbo was about to ask why when Gandalf stormed out of the company, complaining about the stubbornness of Dwarves. And so night set in and Gandalf had yet to return. Bofur sent Bilbo to go give food to Bifur and Nori as Fíli sat by the fire, enjoying his supper…well, sort of enjoying it. Not that it wasn’t delicious but he was just deep in thought. There was no sound of Orcs nearby but still he felt like they were closing in and so he was paying attention to the sounds of the world around them, trying to hear something; anything. And that’s when he heard it; the sound of something large moving through the forest. Everyone else appeared to have been busy poking fun at Dori to have noticed the sound, but Fíli did and he noticed it was coming from the same area that Nori and Bifur were watching ponies. Carefully he sat his bowl down and headed into the trees, grabbing one of his swords as he went.

He had made it halfway in when he barreled into Nori. “Fíli, what are you doing out here?” Nori asked.

“I heard something.”

“Oh, that would have been the trolls.”

“The _what_?” Fíli asked, looking over Nori’s shoulder.

“Trolls. They stole some of the ponies. Bilbo is trying to…”

“Bilbo?”

“Yeah, he’s…” but Nori couldn’t finish as Fíli went racing through the trees in the direction that Nori had come from. He could spot a distant light in the back and when he followed it, he saw three trolls huddled around a fire. Bifur stood watching from behind a tree, his eyes focused on something. “What is it, Bifur?” Fíli asked.

Bifur simply pointed and Fíli felt his heart drop. There was Bilbo, being held up by his toes by the trolls. “Bilbo!” he shouted softly, going to move in but Bifur stopped him. Fíli looked at him in confusion but Bifur signaled him to wait. But Fíli would not wait long. The moment the trolls threatened to hold his toes over the fire, Fíli barreled in, slicing the back of the legs of one of the trolls. With that troll down, he rounded the fire with his sword in hand. “Drop him!”

“You wha?” the one holding Bilbo asked.

Fíli’s gaze was piercing as he pointed his sword at the troll. “Drop him or I will remove your hand from your arm myself!”

Fíli was not expecting the trolls to throw Bilbo at him, but he caught him regardless, falling backwards hard into the ground. Just as that happened, the rest of the company came charging forward, catching the trolls by surprise. It was a frenzy. Fíli eventually joined the fray, dodging swinging arms and slicing his own sword at any available opportunity. All the while he kept Bilbo in his sights, wanting to make sure no harm came to him. He watched as Bilbo proceeded to free the ponies, oblivious to the troll heading towards him. “Bilbo!”

Fíli raced to his side, pushing Bilbo out of the way as the troll swung his arm, knocking Fíli off his feet and flying into the rock face. His head bounced as he hit, stunning him the moment he hit the ground. Everything was blurry and fuzzy but he could faintly hear Bilbo calling his name before something hoisted him off the ground, trapping his arms down at his sides. “Lay down or your arms or we’ll squash this one!”

Suddenly the hand that was holding him began to tighten and he felt like he was being crushed. He clenched his eyes shut, his mouth opening in silent screams as the pain began intense. But eventually it stopped and soon Fíli was stuffed into a bag and tossed to the side. Others followed suit and he found himself amongst the likes of Thorin, Óin, Bilbo, Bombur and Gloin. They were all trying to wiggle out but Fíli was still dazed from his head hitting the rock, so he just laid there, his eyes clenched shut in pain and curled on his side. “Fíli? Fíli!” Bilbo hissed, seeing the pain in Fíli’s face.

“I’m fine,” he grunted, not daring to open his eyes in fear that the world would start spinning. As he laid there, he heard Bilbo start speaking to the trolls, telling them how best to cook Dwarves. If Fíli had been lucid, he would find this all rather humorous. The trolls continued to argue and at some point they had dropped Bombur right on top of him, sending another wave of pain through his already bruised ribs. But then there was another voice, loud and deep followed by a crack and the glow of the sun. The trolls yelled out in agony and then all became silent before the Dwarves cheered in victory. Someone helped Fíli out of his sack before tilting his chin up and forcing his eyes open. “Let me take a look at ya, laddie,” Óin said as he began to examine Fíli.

“Is he alright?” Thorin asked as he and Bilbo stood nearby.

“I’ll have to check.” Thorin nodded as Óin instructed Fíli to remove his shirt. His movements were stiff as he hoisted the piece of clothing up over his head. There was an audible gasp the moment it was thrown to the side and he felt hands running along the scars along his back. His chest was not much better. Thorin’s voice was deep as he said, “Take care of him, Óin.”

The movement of Thorin’s footsteps were audible as he went to go speak with someone, but in the meantime Óin checked the new bruises on his ribs. “Well it doesn’t appear that you’ve broken anything. You’ll be a bit sore and stiff for a while and we’ll wrap these up best we can. How is that head of yours?”

“Feels like someone is pounding it with a hammer.”

“You may have a wee bit of a concussion, but nothing to serious. It will pass. You and your brother always had thick skulls.”

Fíli finally managed to look over his shoulder at the healer. “You knew us?”

“I was there the day both of you were born and I’ve been treating your sicknesses and scrapes ever since. Kíli always had a flair for falling ill and getting you sick, if I do remember.”

The corner of Fíli’s lips tugged back into a grin at the memory. “Yeah, he did.”

Óin made quick work of wrapping up Fíli’s ribs and helped him to put his shirt back on before Bilbo sat with him. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better.”

“You know what you did was reckless.”

“Well, I couldn’t just let the trolls pick on my brother, now could I?” Both Fíli and Bilbo shared a smile as Gandalf and Thorin travelled down into a cave in the rock side. During this time, the Dwarves that had remained behind packed up camp and remained on watch around the area. Bifur had found the skull of some animal and handed it to Fíli, who simply took it and looked at it in confusion before placing it back on the ground. All remained pretty silent, even as the rest returned. Fíli watched as Gandalf gave Bilbo a small sword and Fíli couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered a younger version of Bilbo chasing him around with a wooden sword. Those were good, fond memories. But it was cut short as the sound of someone approaching alerted them all. Despirte the stiffness in his ribs he pulled out both swords and followed the rest of the Dwarves, ready for whatever was about to ambush them.

* * *

 

Word had reached Rivendell that a pack of Orcs had been seen crossing the Bruinen. In curiosity, Elladan, Elrohir and Kíli led a party out to find these Orcs and make sure they did not come anywhere near the city of Imladris. They remained out in the plains near the borders of Rivendell, waiting and watching. Elladan and Elrohir were busy watching the plains as Kíli sat up in a tree, fletching a new arrow from a stick he found. “Any sign yet?” he called down to the brothers.

“No, _Pilin_ , and there won’t be if you keep shouting down to us.”

Kíli just smirked as he continued the fletching of his arrow. But from his viewpoint he could see a pack travelling West. He sat up straighter, trying to get a better view. There were ten of them at least, astride Wargs. Very quickly he climbed down and joined the brothers, who also had seen the pack as well. “Should we follow them?” Kíli asked.

“No, we wait. If they return this way, we will set an ambush for them. It is always best to have surprise on our side,” Elrohir said.

“Agreed. Elrohir, Kíli, take a group with you and surround the area. If they come back, we will be ready for them.”

TBC…

**I know, Kíli’s bit is really short, BUT there will be more of him in the next chapter, I promise! I hope everyone is doing well and enjoyed this chapter. Not much really happened, mainly a filler BUT the next chapter, we will finally get a reunion that many have been waiting for. That’s right, FíLI AND KÍLI WILL FINALLY BE REUNITED! REJOICE! And what will Thorin think of his other nephew having been living with the Elves all this time? Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I would like to address something here. Yes, I know I’m not really going into detail on what the characters are saying or doing in most of these scenes and that is because I don’t want it to feel like I’m just quoting the movie. We all know what they are talking about and saying. So if it seems to be moving fast, it’s because I don’t want to just rehash what was done. But I digress. Let’s get to the part we’ve all be waiting for, yeah?**

**Chapter 22**

When the wizard arrived on a sled of rabbits, Fíli was at first confused but eventually decided he was going to sit atop the hill, one leg bent and the other stretched out as he looked out across the plains that stretched far before them. The entire reality of this was settling in, not that it hadn’t already. But here they were, out in the wilderness. The last time he had been there was when him and his brother had been taken. The scars on his back began to ache but he paid no heed to it. It was hard to tell where they were exactly but there was something familiar about this area. But what?

He jumped to his feet the moment he heard a howl. “Is that a wolf? Are there wolves nearby?” Bilbo asked.

But Fíli knew that sound. He had heard it many times before. “No…that is not a wolf,” he muttered.

There was a crack and all eyes turned to see a Warg pouncing, heading straight for Bilbo and Bofur. Fíli quickly began to run down the hill but by the time he reached the group, the Warg was already dead. “Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

“Orc pack?”

Fíli went to pull out his swords, ready to fight but the mysterious brown wizard (Radagast, Gandalf had said was his name) offered to draw them off on his sled of rabbits. It sounded strange to Fíli but who was he to argue? And so they waited until Radagast began his diversion before they began to follow Gandalf across the plains, hiding behind boulders and large patches so as not to be caught. Fíli kept close to Bilbo, making sure he did not get left behind as they continued to run. As they came to a stop behind one large quarry of rocks, Fíli looked up to see that there was a Warg and its rider sitting a top it, sniffing them out. Slowly he reached for one of his knives, doing his best to remain quiet. Thorin shot him a glance, asking him quietly what he was doing but Fíli held up a finger as if asking him to trust him.

After taking a few deep breaths, Fíli jumped out and threw the knife at the Orc. It stuck in his neck but unfortunately it still illicited a sound from both Warg and Orc. The Orc squealed as it fell forward towards them, the Warg jumping down to attack them but Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur made quick work. However, the other Orcs had heard the noise and were now coming for them. “Run!”

And run they did until they were surrounded by Orcs and Wargs. The devils were closing in on them and as they were, Fíli felt his heart pounding in his chest. “Hold your ground!” Thorin called out, removing his sword from his sheathe.

Fíli was fully prepared to fight. He wanted to get back at these creatures for stealing him and his brother away. He ground his teeth, tightening his grip on his swords…

“Over here! This way, you fools!”

They all turned to see Gandalf disappear between a set of rocks and soon everyone was heading over there. All save Fíli who was ready to hold off the Orcs in case they got to close. One by one the Dwarves and Bilbo slid down between the rocks. Thorin was by the entrance and turned to see that Fíli had not come back. “Fíli!”

Fíli turned to see Thorin waving at him to come. He had no idea how far he had actually gotten from the group so he turned and ran as hard as he could towards Thorin…but it wouldn’t be enough. Wargs were faster than Dwarves and one came barreling down on him, it’s sword raised. “Fíli, look out!”

Fíli turned, raising his sword in enough time to block the blow, but his stance was unsteady and he fell backwards. He tried to scramble to his feet but the Orc was already off his Warg and swinging his sword again. Metal on metal rang out as the Orc kept Fíli pinned to the ground. “Fíli!”

He turned his head to see Thorin getting ready to run towards him. “Thorin, go!”

“Fíli…”

“Run!” Fíli tried his best to hold off but the Orc was much stronger than he. The bruises on his chest were screaming under the pressure of trying to hold the Orc off and all he could do was grit his teeth to bit back the pain and watch as the tip of the Orc’s sword got closer and closer to his chest…

* * *

Kíli sat with Elladan and Elorhir, watching as the Orcs chased the man on the sled around the hills. What exactly was going on? But it wasn’t Elladan or Elrohir that noticed the one Orc break off from the rest of the pack, but Kíli. He watched as it headed over to a group of boulders and how one minute it was quiet before the Orc squealed in surprise and fell. Thunderous noises of death came from the boulders and soon the rest of the Orcs were heading that way…towards one of the secret passages to Rivendell. “That’s our cue,” Kíli said, pointing to the Orcs.

Elladan and Elrohir agreed and soon they all were on their horses, riding towards the pack of Orcs. They were surrounding something, it seemed, preparing to attack. One of them was standing over something and holding it down with its sword. They didn’t stop or pause to attack; they just rode in, their bows firing arrow after arrow at the Orcs. Kíli took aim and killed the one that was pinning down something, hitting it in the side of the head while he rode towards whatever it was attacking. The moment the Orc fell dead Kíli had already pulled another arrow and was firing at another that was heading towards the rock formation. He vaguely saw something else jump down the formation but he didn’t get a good look at what it was. There was a squeal and he saw something scramble from the ground where the previous Orc was and another Orc attempting to chase it down. In one fluid motion Kíli hit it with an arrow, riding up to the figure being chased. It was small, his size at best, and it had one arm wrapped around it’s midsection in pain. Kíli let go of the reigns with one hand and pulled it up onto his pony, putting the person behind him and said, “Hang on,” before galloping away from the battle.

* * *

Thorin was not at all happy about leaving Fíli behind. He was just about to run towards him when another ambush came in. The only reason he had jumped down to join the rest of the company was because the arrow that hit the Orc nearing him had almost hit him as well. So now Thorin was at the bottom of this rocky slope, attempting to go back up for Fíli but being pulled back by the rest of the Dwarves. “Thorin, you can’t go back up there,” reasoned Balin.

“I will not lose my nephew again!” he growled, trying to push the hands away but being unsuccessful.

Bilbo stood in the back, his face blanched as he looked up in hope that soon Fíli would be sliding down to join them, poking fun at him for worrying. But as time passed it did not seem to be the case. Bofur saw the sad look on Bilbo’s face and came over to rest a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Bilbo,” he muttered.

“There is no need to fret, Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf voiced, pushing his way towards the angry king. “Fíli is safe.”

“Safe? We were ambushed!”

“Yes but perhaps if you take a closer look at who came to your rescue, you may think otherwise.”

Thorin looked at him incredulously before reaching down and removing the arrow that had killed the Orc. The moment he pulled it out and saw the tip of the arrow, he ground his teeth and muttered, “Elves.”

“Like I said, Fíli is fine and you will see him soon. Now, we should press on. Dwalin, there is a path ahead, lead on.”

As Dwalin muttered under his breath about taking orders from some daft old fool, Bilbo came up to Gandalf and asked, “Is Fíli really going to be alright?”

“Yes, my dear Bilbo. In fact, he is going to find something that he lost long ago.”

* * *

Everything happened in a blur. One minute he was close to being skewered on the end of an Orcish blade, the next he was on his feet running before being picked up by something and put on the back of a pony. Wait, a pony? He looked to the person that had picked him up, only to see a head of black hair. Fíli tried to turn to see what became of the rest of the party but found the Orcs being run off and killed by tall people on horses. “Where are we going?” Fíli voiced, but the person riding in front of him did not answer.

Eventually the pony came to a trot and Fíli took that opportunity to jump down from it, landed hard but getting back up with a knife in his hands. “Who are you? Why did you bring me here?” he asked.

The pony had come to a stop and its Rider was standing on the other side of it, blocking his face from Fíli. Fíli cocked his head to the side as he realized that he was not one of the tall people that had lead the ambush. In fact, the person was his size. “Are you a Dwarf?” he asked, his knife still brandished.

“Yes.”

Slowly the Dwarf came out from behind the pony, his brown eyes staring at Fíli in complete shock. His long black hair was partly pulled back out of his face, revealing the stubble on his chin and cheeks. If Fíli didn’t know any better, he would think the Dwarf had seen a ghost. “Can it really be you?” he asked.

Fíli tried his best to recall the face and put it to a name, but it was difficult. His head was still in pain and recalling some things was getting more and more difficult by the minute. “Is it really you? Fíli?”

As soon as he heard his name spill out of the other Dwarf’s mouth, he paused. That voice. The way he called his name. It couldn’t be…could it? “Kíli?”

The brother’s eyes lit up and soon they were running at each other, embracing the other with laughter and tears. Eventually they held each other at arm’s length, taking in the appearance of one another. “How? How are you here?” Fíli asked.

“I could ask you the same question.”

With another laugh they rested their foreheads against each other, finding a sense of belonging as they stood with one another. When they did finally pull away, Fíli began to pull him towards two fallen logs to sit on. “Come, you must tell me what you have been up to.”

“Only if you tell me your side as well.”

“Of course, but I want to hear yours first.” Kíli nodded and sat down on the log, rubbing his hands together before telling Fíli about how when they were ambushed that it was Elladan and Elrohir that had picked him up. How they healed his wounds and helped him try to track own what had happened to Fíli. He told him everything about living with the Elves, his training, his hunting parties; every detail of his life for the past forty-seven years. Fíli couldn’t help but laugh. “What is so funny?”

“A Dwarf living with Elves? Thorin will go mad when he finds out about that.”

“That is if we are ever to see him again.”

“You will.” Kíli’s head shot up in confusion. “I’m here with him, and Dwalin and Balin and an entire company of Dwarves. Thorin’s finally taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor.”

“And you joined him?” Fíli nodded, poking the ground with his knife. “How?”

Fíli sighed. He had rather not tell Kíli all that had happened to him. His life was not nearly as easy as Kíli’s had been after they were separated. But he told Kíli he would tell him, so he did. Fíli told him how after they had been separated that they had taken him to this mountain fortress and used him for sport. How they made him fight and either he lost and they would leave him alone because the injuries were already bad enough or he won and they would flog him. He told Kíli his escape; how he stabbed himself and they thought he was dead and threw him in the Brandywine. After that his story became lighter as he spoke of how he came to live with the Hobbits and met a Ranger who taught him how to wield his swords, how he travelled back to the Blue Mountains but found nothing, how he became a blacksmith in Bree. His story ended with how he became reunited with Thorin and ended up joining this quest. “I would quite like to meet this Bilbo Baggins.”

“Well you will. He’s also with us on this journey. It was Gandalf’s doing.”

“Gandalf? You know Gandalf?”

“Aye…wait, you know him too?”

Kíli nodded. “I was in Rivendell and he told me that I should not give up hope about you.”

“How many years ago was this?”

Kíli sat in thought. “About…44 years ago, I think?”

Fíli sat dumbfounded. Gandalf had met him some time before that and he had run into him on many occasions after. Why had he not said he knew where his brother was? That he knew he was alive? “I’m going to kill that wizard…” he muttered.

“Why?”

“I’ve known Gandalf for about 46 years, Kíli! He’s come and visited Bag End many times and never once did he tell me you were alive or where you were. Why would he do that?”

Kíli shrugged. “I don’t know, _nadad_. But does it matter? We’ve found each other again. Now all we have to do is go to Rivendell and find Thorin and we can be one big happy family again.”

“How do you know they’re on their way to Rivendell?”

“Because,” Kíli said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Fíli, “They entered one of the secret passages into Imladris. I don’t know about you but I can’t wait to see the look on Uncle Thorin’s face when he sees me.”

Fíli smiled and laughed as he took Kíli’s hand. “Does that mean you’ll be coming with us then?”

“Of course! As much as I love Rivendell, I’ve only just found you and I have no intentions on losing you again. Now come on! I’m starving!”

Fíli smirked as he followed Kíli towards his pony. “Some things never change.”

TBC…

**AHHH! The brothers are finally reunited!!!! Now to see Thorin’s reaction….next chapter! Yes, Kíli is 100% ready to join this quest. He loves Rivendell, but he has always loved his brother more. So, next up, Thorin reunites with his nephews, Dwalin wants to see how Fíli and Kíli have been trained, madness at dinner and Kíli bids farewell to Elladan and Elrohir. Please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Thorin was not at all pleased about leaving Fíli behind. In fact, he was prepared not to, but he seldom had a choice the moment the arrow came whizzing past his ear and hitting the Orc that was about ready to remove his head from his body. That was the only reason why Thorin had jumped down to join the others. When he reached the bottom he was already scrambling to try and get back to the top but hands were on him, preventing him from moving. “Let go of me! I will not leave him behind!”

“Calm yourself, Thorin Oakenshield,” Gandalf’s voice boomed in the cavern, coming to stand near the Dwarf King. “Fíli is fine.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because if you were to look at who it was that came to your rescue, you will know that he is in good hands.” At that moment he ripped the arrow out from the Orc, showing to Thorin that it belonged to Elves. “The Elves of Rivendell will not leave him out there by himself. You will see him in due time, but for now we must make haste before the Orcs come back.”

Thorin growled as Dwalin called to them to let them know there was a path. With little choice, they followed it through a narrow passage, which proved rather difficult for the likes of Bombur, but eventually it opened up and they came to stand at the overlook of Rivendell. Bilbo was in complete awe, having always wanted to visit the city, but Thorin was none too happy about taking refuge with the Elves. “This was your plan all along,” he accused Gandalf.

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond can help us and if you wish to see your nephew again, you will not make enemies while you are here.”

“Wait, is Fíli here?” Bilbo asked, turning to the Wizard. Gandalf just peered down at the Hobbit, placing a hand on his shoulder. “If he has not already beaten us here, then he will join us soon. Now this situation must be handled with tact, which is why you will leave all the talking to me.”

So reluctantly (excitedly, in Bilbo’s case) the company followed Gandalf down into the valley, crossing the bridge into the city of Imladris. As they came to stand in a courtyard of sorts, Gandalf was greeted by an Elf (Lindir, Bilbo believed Gandalf to have called him). They were chatting and Gandalf asked for Elrond. “My Lord Elrond is not here.”

“Oh, and where might I find him?”

A horn sounded and soon the company turned to see a party of Elves riding towards them. Bilbo looked on in awe but Bofur pulled him back as Thorin called for closed ranks. The Elves rode around them, looking at them in confusion until they came to a stop and one dismounted, greeting Gandalf. “Ah, Lord Elrond,” Gandalf greeted with a bow.

“Mithrandir,” Elrond greeted, stepping forward and bowing slightly to Gandalf, “A company of Orcs was seen close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them near.”

“I fear that might have been us.”

Thorin stepped forward, his eyes narrowed as he peered at the Elf Lord. “Greetings, Thorin, son of Thrain. I knew your grandfather, Thror, when he ruled under the Mountain.”

“My nephew, Fíli; where is he?”

Elrond looked upon him with confusion. “I do not know of whom you speak.”

“My nephew. One of your kin took him during your ambush on the Orcs. Where is he?” But before Elrond could tell him he did not know anything about his kin taking a Dwarf, an Elf came forward. “ _Ada_ , _Pilin_ has not returned yet.”

“Where is he?”

“We do not know. The last we saw of him, he was in the middle of the fray. With your permission, we would like to take a party out to find him.”

Elrond was about to open his mouth to answer when the sound of hooves reached their ears. All eyes turned to see a pony running towards them with two figures on the back. “Ah, right on time,” Gandalf said with a grin.

The pony came to a halt and both of its riders dismounted. “See, I told you they would be here,” one said to the other. Bilbo, who was much closer than the rest, brightened the moment he recognized Fíli. “Fíli, you’re alive!”

Fíli turned as soon as he heard his name and smiled as he saw the Hobbit running towards him. With his arms open, he caught him, grunting as his bruised ribs protested. “Easy, Bilbo, I’m happy to see you too.”

Thorin was already pushing his way to the front, about to yell at the Elf that had grabbed his nephew but as soon as he saw who Fíli was with, the words died in his throat. Fíli saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look Thorin had given him when he realized it was Fíli he had walked to Bag End with. “Bilbo,” he said, pulling Bilbo away gently and turning so he could see his companion, “I would like you to meet my brother, K-“

“Kíli.” Kíli turned as soon as he heard his name muttered from Thorin. Thorin was already stepping forward, his face in complete shock. “Can it be?”

Kíli looked to Fíli nervously, who just nodded to him to let him know it was okay. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Kíli took a step forward. “Before you say anything, Thorin, I – “

He was cut off as Thorin pulled Kíli in close, resting his forehead against his with a smile on his face. As a family was reunited, Elrond approached Gandalf and muttered, “This is no chance visit, is it, Gandalf?”

But Gandalf said nothing. He just simply smiled as Fíli took a step forward and rested a hand on both Thorin and Kíli’s shoulders. Thorin and Kíli turned to him and returned the gesture. “There is much we must discuss,” Thorin said with happiness in his voice.

“And you will have time for that, but if I recall correctly, you Dwarves are very fond of food which my kitchen will be happy to offer,” Elrond said, taking a step forward.

At the mention of food, the rest of the Company seemed to become less on edge and followed the Elves as they led them to the dining hall. Thorin, Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo took up the rear. At dinner, the Dwarves seemed none too happy about the lack of meat but as Thorin and Gandalf sat with Elrond, Fíli and Kíli sat together, laughing and joking as they caught up on old times. They were in the middle of a story, something about Kíli almost shooting Elrond during a practice session, when Fíli noticed that Bilbo was watching them form the other end of the table. Fíli knew that look all too well. Gently he nudged Kíli and pointed towards Bilbo. “You see Bilbo down there? I know that look. The last time he gave me that stare, he had just found out that I had gone into Farmer Maggot’s farm and liberated a bag of potatoes.”

“So that’s his mad face?”

“No, that’s his left out face.”

“I’m not following.” With an amused grin, Fíli explained, “He felt left out because I didn’t invite him to tag along.”

Kíli laughed before standing up and walking over towards Bilbo with Fíli right behind him. “Mr. Boggins,”

“Baggins,” Fíli corrected.

“Right, Baggins, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my brother for the past fifty years. Mahal knows he needed it.”

“The same could be said for you, _nadadith_.”

“Anyway, if you ever need anything, I am at your service.” Kíli gave a slight bow. Fíli couldn’t hide the laughter on his face at the completely shocked look on Bilbo’s own. “Don’t worry, Bilbo, he’s not going to be following you like a lost puppy waiting for attention. He’s always had a flair for the dramatics.”

“Have not.”

“Have so, brother.” Fíli and Kíli shared a laugh before turning back to Bilbo. “How about we escape these charades and I show you two around?” Kíli suggested.

Before Bilbo or Fíli could voice their opinion, a pair of hands rested on their shoulders heavily. “Not so fast, you two,” came Dwalin’s gruff voice, his hands squeezing their shoulders ever so slightly, illiciting winces from them, “as your first training instructor, I want to make sure these Elves and whoever taught you how to wield your swords haven’t turned ya into a pair of novices. Yer coming with me.”

Both Fíli and Kíli gave Bilbo worried glances as Dwalin led them away from the dinner and towards an open area so they could spar. Bilbo looked between his food and the three disappearing Dwarves and decided that he would follow them instead of sticking around.

* * *

“How long as Kíli been here?” Thorin inquired as he sat with Gandalf and Elrond at the high table. After taking a sip of his wine, Elrond replied, “For nearly fifty years now. He is a fine archer and a skilled warrior. I am glad to see him reunited with his kin.”

“You knew who he was?”

“Indeed I did, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Then why not see him returned before now?”

“I offered to see him safely home, but he did not wish to.”

Thorin, as you can imagine, did not take this well. “You lie. Why in Mahal’s name would he wish to remain here?”

“Perhaps you should ask him yourself.” Before Thorin could come up with a retort, Gandalf pulled his and Thorin’s swords from their places by their seats and sat them on the table. “Perhaps, my Lord Elrond, you could tell us about these.”

Thorin cast Gandalf an angry look, clearly not pleased that he had been stopped from inquiring as to why his youngest nephew felt the need to stay here amongst Elves rather than return to his kin. Elrond began to go into detail about the two swords, Orcrist and Glamdring. “How did you come by these?”

“We found them in a troll hoard before we were ambushed on the Great East Road.”

“And what, may I ask, were you doing on the Great East Road?”

Gandalf peered at Thorin out of the corner of his eye before replying, “We came for your assistance.”

“Assistance on what, may I ask?”

“Perhaps we should discuss this in private.”

“Very well, Gandalf.” Their attentions were diverted as Bofur jumped onto the table and began to sing a pub song, in which all the Dwarves began to chuck about their greens as they laughed and sang along. Thorin was highly amused, but it seemed that Elrond was not. As the mess came to an end, Thorin grabbed Balin before they were to meet with Gandalf and Elrond. “Where is our burglar?” he asked.

“I believe he was last with your sister-sons.”

“Well, when you see them, Balin, I want our burglar to join us with Gandalf and the Elf. It is best he knows about the entrance he will be using to get into the mountain.” Balin gave Thorin a nod but noticed the far off look on his king’s face. “What troubles you, Thorin?”

“Trouble? No trouble, just…they are alive, Balin. Almost half a century and they live and are here. I never thought I would see them again.”

“It is hard to believe, yes.”

“Do you think Kíli will wish to remain here amongst the Elves?”

“I believe he will want to go wherever his brother goes.”

“You’re right, and that is why it may be best to leave Fíli here.” Balin was perplexed, staring at Thorin, utterly speechless. “Thorin, you cannot mean that. You’ve only just found them and you are ready to give them up?”

“I cannot lose them again, Balin. Already we have run into perils where I almost lost Fíli. It is a gift from Mahal that they live. I cannot lose them a second time.”

“They are not Dwarflings anymore, Thorin. They are grown Dwarves, capable of making their own decisions. Perhaps you should let them decide for themselves.”

The melody of laughter met their ears. When they turned to find the source, Thorin smiled when he saw Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo. Smiles were stretched upon their faces, obviously amused by something. It was Fíli who was the first to spot their kin. “Thorin, Balin, sorry, we did not mean to interrupt. Kíli was just showing us around Rivendell,” he apologized.

“It’s fine, Fíli. We were just discussing where your Hobbit ran off to.”

“W-why’s that?” Bilob stuttered.

“You’re presence is requested. If you’ll come with us, Master Burglar…” Thorin ushered Bilbo to come with before turning back to his nephews. “Dwalin is looking for the pair of you. Something about making sure the Elves and Ranger didn’t ruin you. I will speak with the pair of you when I return.”

With a nod, Thorin took his leave of his nephews. As he began to walk away, Kíli stepped closer to Fíli and said, “He’s still as stern as ever, isn’t he?”

“Oh you have no idea.” Fíli and Kíli made their way to where the rest of the Dwarves were settled. Introductions were made, stories swapped and it wasn’t until after Bombur broke a table did Dwalin approach the brothers. “Alright ye, two, it’s time to see what kind of warriors you’ve turned into. Come with me.”

Fíli and Kíli exchanged amused glances before grabbing their weapons and following after Dwalin. They were lead out into an open patio with the waterfall falling behind them. After pulling out his two axes from his back (Grasper and Keeper, Fíli had heard Dwalin call them when he was sharpening them by the fire) and turned to the lads. “Let’s start with Kíli. I want to make sure these tree-hugging pixies didn’t completely ruin him.”

Fíli chuckled lightly as he sat on the stone wall to watch. “I wouldn’t be laughing just yet if I were you, Fíli. Yer up next.”

The smile instantly fell as Kíli pulled out his sword. Of course he much preferred his bow, but considering he couldn’t very well show Dwalin his skills here, he was left with just his blade. Dwalin peered at the Elven blade and snarled before twirling his axes in his hands. “Come on, lad. Don’t hold back.”

Fíli was leaning forward, eager to see what his brother was capable of. After giving his blade a few twirls, Kíli took up his stance and waited for Dwalin to being. “Defend yerself.”

Kíli remembered Dwalin being a fierce warrior, but he had never known just how fierce he could be. From the times he remembered watching  Dwalin spar with Fíli for his training all those years ago, he couldn’t quite recall a time like this where he was actually concerned for his life. The look on his face must have been priceless, considering that he could hear Fíli snicker the moment the look of shock and fear overcame him. Dwalin’s attacks were quick and unyielding and Kíli was sure that if he hadn’t ducked or moved at certain times, he would have lost a limb. It wasn’t until Kíli’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath did Dwalin stop. “Well, you’re agile, I’ll give ya that, but we’re going to have to work on a few things – yer sword being one of them.”

“What’s wrong with my sword?”

“Two things; one, it’s an Elvish blade, and two, it’s more like a knife. Ye need something that will fit with your stature and your agility and that blade won’t do the job properly.”

“Well it’s not like I can stop at a Dwarf smithy, now can I?”

Fíli couldn’t help himself and fell off the wall, holding his sides as he as a fit of laughter erupted from him. Dwalin shook his head and motioned for Kíli to go rest. “Alright, Fíli, it’s yer turn. Think ye can do better than your brother?”

Fíli’s laughter stopped at those words and slowly he got to his feet, pulling out his dual swords from his scabbard. As he passed Kíli, Kíli put a hand on his shoulder and said solemnly, “It was nice to see you one last time before Dwalin killed you.”

“Ha, very funny.” Once Fíli had adjusted his grips and taken his stance, Dwalin gave him the same order. “Defend yerself.”

Dwalin was no lighter on Fíli than he was on Kíli. If anything, he was a bit harder. Although Fíli did quite well at deflecting, he was nowhere near as agile as his brother, but where me lacked in speed, he made up for in strength and endurance. It took much longer for Fíli to tire out than Kíli and once Dwalin finally saw Fíli’s strength leave him, he stopped. “Not bad. Tha’ Ranger didn’t totally ruin you, but you fight like a man instead of a Dwarf. No matter, we’ll fix  you up in no time.”

Dwalin stepped forward and put a hand on Fíli’s shoulder, leaning in close to his ear and whispering something. At the idea, Fíli couldn’t hide the smirk and gave Dwalin a nod. “I think I can do that.”

Dwalin just smiled and headed back to the rest of the company without so much as a word. As he left, Kíli approached Fíli and asked, “So what did Dwalin tell you?”

“Can’t tell you; it’s a surprise. We should get some rest, though. I think Dwalin might have spent all my energy.”

Kíli nodded in agreement before the duo headed in the same direction as Dwalin.

TBC…

**So, what did Dwalin whisper to Fíli? What is Thorin going to talk to his nephews about? What kind of shenanigans will Fíli and Kíli get up to and who will be safe? We got at least one more chapter in Rivendell and I’ll tell you this; Thorin will talk to his nephews, we’ll find out what Dwalin whispered to Fíli and a certain set of twins will appear.**

**IN OTHER NEWS, I have already sealed the fates of Fíli and Kíli in the future, but Thorin’s still hangs in the balance. So I’m leaving it up to you; the readers, to tell me what you think. What should become of Thorin? Will his fate remain the same or will Mahal intervene? Tell me in your reviews!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once Thorin returned to the group, he first sought out the location of his sister-sons. It was high time he spoke to them about what it was that happened when they disappeared. Sure, Fíli had told him some of it, but the scars on Fíli’s back were still haunting his mind. There were questions that needed to be answered. When he arrived he found that they were not with the rest of the company but off on the balcony, using a line of hanging pots as target practice. “Alright, next challenge: hit the center of the pot three times…” began Fíli.

“At least make it a challenge, brother.”

“Wait,” Fíli stopped him, holding up a finger, “with your left hand.”

Kíli hissed as he realized the challenge set before him. “That’s not fair because you’re able to use both of your hands.”

“And it wasn’t fair that you’ve done target practice blindfolded before and I haven’t. My turn to have the advantage.” Thorin stood off to the side and watched with a smile as Kíli switched his hands on his bow and strung an arrow. He could tell that Kíli was already having difficulty. His arms were shaking as he took aim, struggling with the new grip. Fíli just smirked with his arms crossed as he watched his brother struggle, letting slip a chuckle he hadn’t meant to let slide. “Hey, it’s not as easy as it looks.”

But eventually Kíli turned his focus back to the pots and let the arrow fly. It was a little off center, but still pretty close to the mark. But apparently it wasn’t good enough for Fíli. “Fail.”

“Fail? How is that a fail? It’s center!”

“Just barely! You lost.”

“You are blind, _nadad_ , that is center, therefore I can continue.”

“No, you’re the blind one.” They continued to bicker back and forth and eventually they cast their weapons aside and began to wrestle on the ground. Back when they were younger, Thorin would step in and pry them apart, but currently he was caught up in the moment, seeing not Fíli and Kíli as they were now, but the two young Dwarflings before they had been snatched from him and Dís – little Fíli with his new golden braids and even smaller Kíli with his messy black hair. The vision faded and finally he stepped forward and cleared his throat, stopping the wrestling on the ground. The brothers looked up, their faces of shock as soon as they saw their Uncle standing there. They scrambled to their feet, dusting themselves off. “Oh, Thorin,” Kíli greeted with a nervous chuckle.

“How long have you been standing there?” Fíli continued, his hands rubbing together nervously.

“Long enough. I need to speak to both of you.” He motioned for them to follow him to an area further away from the company to a bench overlooking the waterfall. Kíli used the bench to climb up onto the wall and sit while Fíli used the bench to sit. Thorin, on the other hand, decided to stand, his back to his nephews and his hands clasped together behind him. Where did he start? “Boys,” he started, thinking of where to start, “For the past fifty years, I have wondered what it was that had happened to both of you. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would see you again, or that you were alive. I should have known better. Aüle made the Dwarves strong and resilient, and you are of Durin’s blood. I should not have given up on both of you so easily and I am sorry for that. I should have fought harder to return you both home, but when I saw the rags and your boots left at that camp, I thought the worse.”

Thorin paused to turn and look at his nephews, a small smile on his face. “But you are both here and I intend to make up the past fifty years the best way I can, and although I may not like what I hear, I must know what it was that happened to you – both of you. Fíli,” Fíli looked up as Thorin mentioned his name, “I know that you spoke to me some of how you came to be in the Shire, but those scars on your back –“

“Scars?” Kíli asked, leaning forward to try and pull the collar of Fíli’s tunic away to see them. He remembered how Fíli was punished, mostly to protect him, but he wanted to see for himself the damage. However he was unable to as Fíli batted his hand away. “It’s nothing, Uncle.”

“What did they do to you?”

As soon as the question came across their ears, Kíli looked to Fíli incredulously. His golden hair brother did not meet Kíli’s gaze nor his uncle’s. Instead he focused on the buckles of his boots. “You haven’t told him?”

“I told him everything he needs to know.” With a shake of his head, Kíli looked to Thorin and asked, “What did Fíli tell you?”

“Only that after the Orcs took you both that someone attacked the camp and someone carried you off.”

Kíli shook his head. There were some things that never seemed to change, and Fíli trying to protect those that he cared about was definitely one thing that would never change. “The Orcs took us and they used to punish us. Fíli took the most of it to try and protect me and after we were separated they took him to Amon Sul and they would use him for sport.”

“Kíli…” Fíli hissed but his brother was hearing none of it. “They would force him to fight other Orcs and if he won they would whip him and if he lost, they let him be because he was already badly injured. They wouldn’t kill him, though. They wouldn’t have killed either of us because Azog wanted something.”

Fíli was regetting telling Kíli so much detail on what had happened to him in that fortress but he was baffled by how Kíli knew why they were taken. He had only overheard that their Master wanted them alive but he never knew a name. Thorin, it seemed, was baffled as well. “What did you say?”

“I said that Fíli and I were taken because Azog wanted us for something.”

You see, Kíli had never heard the name Azog before, neither had Fíli. So the blank, white look on Thorin’s face was scary to the brothers. “Thorin, what is it?” Fíli ventured, leaning forward as if closing the distance would help his uncle confide in them.

Thorin, however, did not answer the question. Instead he headed back to the company, the rest of what he wanted to speak to them about being lost on him the moment that vile name came across his nephew’s lips. There was a specific wizard he needed to speak to. As he stormed off, Fíli and Kíli looked at each other in confusion. “Am I missing something?” Kíli asked.

“If you are, then I am as well.”

* * *

Thorin was not at all happy about the fact that Gandalf had seemed to disappear into a meeting with Elrond so when he returned to the company sullen and grumpy, the majority of them let him be. Night fell and the company of dwarves and their burglar had fallen asleep. Kíli lay in his bed, curled up nice and cozy. He had been dreaming of his younger days with Fíli back in the Blue Mountains when the sound of hammer on metal met his ears, pulling him form sleep. Kíli sat up and looked around to find the source. Evidentally he was the only one to have heard it for the rest of the company was fast asleep. However, he did notice that one dwarf in particular was missing from their ranks. Where in Middle Earth had Fíli disappeared to?

After pulling on his boots, Kíli followed the noise to its source. Shocking, or not shocking if you really think about it, it lead him to the forges in Rivendell. The smithy was alight with the embers of the oven and in the middle, standing on a crate so as to reach the pedestal was Fíli, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows with soot covering his exposed skin, both on his arms and face. He hammered away on a long piece of steel, sweat dripping down his brow as he molded the heated up metal into the form it needed to be. His concentration was so directed on his craft that he hadn’t heard Kíli come in until Kíli asked, “What are you doing?”

Fíli turned, bringing the hammer back as if ready to throw it in case he needed to. But when his blue eyes landed on his brother, his muscles relaxed. “Durin’s beard, Kíli, you scared me.”

Kíli grinned cheekily as he approached, looking at the project on the pedestal. He instantly recognized what it was. “Why are you forging a sword?”

“Why do you think, _nadadith?_ ” Fíli asked, giving him a smile as he flipped it over and started hammering it away. “Dwalin was right; you need a blade fit for a Dwarf, not some Elvish hand-me-down. With this, you should have better balance since you won’t be making up for it with something too dainty.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended with that statement.” Kíli watched him hammer it down a bit before taking a few steps backward to perch himself on a barrel. “You’re quite good at this.”

“Well, I may not have been trained by a Dwarf, but my teacher was an excellent craftsman. It also came very natural. Probably because Da was a blacksmith.”

“I wish I had known him better.”

Fíli let a sad smile fall on his lips. “I wish you had too.”

He gave it a couple more good hits before picking it up and cooling off in the barrel of water. It hissed as it instantly cooled but as he drew it out of the water and held it up, he gave it a few spins with the flick of his wrist, testing out the balance. “That should about do it,” he said with a grin, holding it out to Kíli, “Happy birthday, brother.”

“My birthday is not for another six months.”

“Then happy early birthday.” Kíli smiled as he held it. Instantly he felt the difference between his old blade and this one. It was a little heavier but it felt more comfortable in his hand. Bringing his other hand to grip it better, he did a few swings and lunges, testing it out. All the while Fíli watched with a smile on his face. “So what do you think?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Glad you like it,” Fíli said, patting him on the shoulder. Kíli grimaced when his brother pulled his hand away to reveal a black soot spot on his shoulder. “Mahal, Fíli, couldn’t you have washed up first before doing that?”

“What? Don’t want to ruin your pretty Elvish tuinic?”

“No, it just smells of you. I forgot how disgusting you smell.”

“Is that so?” Fíli asked, wrapping his arms around him quickly and pulling him for a crushing hug. Kíli gagged and squirmed trying to get away, laughing in between his choking noises. “Get off me you! You’re going to make me hurl!”

“Oh it’s not that bad. Stop being such an Elf.”

“I’ll show you Elf.” Somehow they ended up wrestling on the ground, both becoming more dirty with soot and dust from the forge. They rolled into the barrel of water, knocking it over onto them and soaking them to the bone. Their laughter had alerted the soldiers on guard duty in Rivendell and when they came rushing in, they stopped in confusion as they saw two very dirty Dwarves, soaked to the bone as they lay on the ground laughing hysterically. It was a bright moment, one of few that was to come on the rest of the journey.

TBC…

**So for those who guessed right, which was basically everyone, yes, Dwalin told Fíli to go forge a sword for Kíli. So now Kíli’s sword is a gift from his brother. Cool, huh? Sorry that this took so long to write. I just finished my move from Germany back to the states and I was stuck on the discussion between Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. I wasn’t sure how to bring Azog up and then it came to me in my sleep deprived state so I quickly jotted it down…along with the rest of this chapter while I was at the airport. So, what’s next? Our final time in Rivendell, the High Pass and Goblin Town….with a twist. MWAHAHAHAHA! Please read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was early in the morning when Thorin announced that they were leaving Rivendell. Bilbo was not exactly thrilled to be leaving. In fact, he had considered staying in the city but then he thought of Fíli. Fíli was going to leave and he couldn’t just let him go off on his own. Besides, he had come this far. But Bilbo wasn’t the only one sad to be leaving Imladris. As soon as they found out that they were leaving, Kíli disappeared to find Elladan and Elrohir. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. He found them with ease, having known where they often spend the majority of their time. When he arrived at what they use to call the common room, he saw the brothers lounging about, Elladan fletching some arrows while Elrohir was nose deep in a book. They looked up when they sensed another presence with them and they both equally smiled when they saw Kíli. “ _Pilin_ , we were starting to think you had forgotten about us,” Elladan greeted.

“You look troubled,” Elrohir stated, not even bothering to look up from his book. How he was always able to sense how Kíli felt without looking was still a mystery to him and he learned just to go with it. “That is because I’m here to say good-bye.”

Kíli was expecting them to be shocked and to convince him not to leave. He was not, however, expecting Elrohir to put his book down and say with a sigh, “We know.”

“Y-you know?”

“Of course we do, Kíli. The moment we saw those Dwarves enter our home we knew that we were going to be saying goodbye. They are your true kin.”

“Besides,” continued Elladan, putting his arrow down, “Your true brother is among them. You’ve been searching for him for half a century. Now that you’ve found him, you’re not going to just let him disappear again, now are you?”

Kíli smirked. “Am I really that easy to read?”

“Yes,” they replied in unison.

Kíli stifled a laugh as Fíli rounded the corner. “Oh, Kíli, there you are. Thorin says we’re leaving in a few hours.”

Fíli froze when he saw the two Elves that Kíli was speaking with. They, on the other hand, had bright smiles on their faces. “Ah, so this is the illusive Fíli that we’ve heard so much about,” Elladan said, stepping forward and bowing slightly. “It is an honor to meet you, Fíli. I am Elladan and this is my brother, Elrohir.”

“We are sorry that we were unable to save you as well when we found Kíli,” Elrohir continued, bowing next to his brother.

The look on Fíli’s face was priceless and sent Kíli into a fit of laughter. “It’s…okay?” he said, unsure of how to properly respond to their sentiments.

“May the Valar go with you and bring you luck and good fortune on your journey.”

“And should you be back on this side of the mountains, our doors will always be open to you.” Kíli, at this point in time, had come to stand next to his brother and after wrapping his arm around his shoulders, he replied in turn, “And we will be sure to stop by this way after our journey is complete.”

Kíli urged Fíli to come with him but Fíli shrugged his brother up and approached the twins. Their eyebrows arched curiously as he came closer. “I just wanted to say thanks for looking after my brother all these years.”

“It was our pleasure,” Elladan replied with a smile on his face.

“Now it is your turn to look after him. I’m sure you’re very aware that Kíli would forget his own hands if they weren’t attached to himself.”

“Oi!” The twins and Fíli laughed as Fíli bowed lightly to them. “I hope our paths cross again.”

“As do we,” the replied in unison. And with that final farewell, Fíli and Kíli headed back to the company. Just in time, too, as the others were already packed and preparing to leave. Kíli took up the rear, following after Bilbo as they began their leave. As they reached the overlook of the city, he stopped and turned, a faint smile on his face. He hoped that one day soon he would return. It had become like his home and he was going to miss every minute of it. It seemed, though, that he was not the only one that was going to miss the city of Imladris. When Kíli turned to keep walking he saw the forlonged look on Bilbo’s face as he, too, bid a silent farewell to the residence. “You will be back,” Kíli reassured, placing a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“Will I?”

“Of course you will. Fíli will make sure nothing happens to you, and so will I. You know, Mister Boggins,  I quite envy you.”

Bilbo didn’t even bother to correct Kíli’s mistake. “Envy me?”

“Aye. You got to spend the last fifty years with my brother. You’ve spent more time with him than I have. You know what that means, right?”

“No, sorry, afraid I don’t.”

“It means,” Kíli huffed, covering Bilbo’s shoulders with his arm before turning him around and ushering him to follow after the company, “that you’re going to have to tell me all of the trouble he got himself into. I’m sure there are plenty stories and I want to hear them all.”

“Oh,” Bilbo stated, his feet following the trail set forth by Thorin, “Well, I’m not sure where to start, really. Besides, I’m not sure most of those stories are worth recanting. Now the stories he told of you and him when you were younger, those were good stories.”

“Come now, Bilbo, I’m sure…wait, what stories?”

“Well, he called them your adventures. Of course, I was very young when he told them to me so now they appear to be more of the absurd tricks put together by two little Dwarflings.”

“That’s because they were and I’m sure he down-played his part in all of them. Don’t let him fool, you, Bilbo, he is an evil mastermind.”

“I felt my ears burning,” Fíli said as he dropped back to join his brothers by both blood and bond, “What lies has my brother been telling you?”

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. “Oh I was just telling him about the time you were arrested by the Constable in the Shire.”

“He what?” Kíli laughed, ready to hear more. Fíli, on the other hand, simply groaned, muttering something about how he was never going to live this down. “You see, young Kíli, Fíli was sneaking about in the wee hours of the night after having too much to drink at the Green Dragon.”

“Allegedly,” Fíli added.

“During which he decided that it would be a good idea to go sneaking about Hobbiton. The Constable was patrolling and saw Fíli trying to seduce some scarecrow so he went up to see if Fíli was okay. His response was to pull out one of the knives he likes to carry and try and swing it at the poor Constable.”

“In my defense,” Fíli said all too loudly as Kíli began to laugh, “He had snuck up on me and caught me by surprise.”

“That next afternoon I had to go bail Fíli out of jail. The poor lad had a substantial headache when I finally saw him. He claimed not to recall the event, but as you can see, it has magically returned to him.”

“That’s because you tell it to everyone!” Kíli had been laughing the entire time as Fíli shook his head and muttered about going to speak with Bifur who wouldn’t harass him. As Fíli disappeared, Kíli said, “I would very much like to see the Shire. I bet it’s beautiful.”

“Yes, well, it’s not quite as magical as Rivendell.”

“Rivendell is magical in its own way, just like Ered Luin was and I’m sure the Shire is.” A pause settled between them before Kíli asked, “Do you think Fíli will want to return to live in the Shire with you when this is all done?”

Bilbo looked ahead at the Dwarf in question who was in stride with Bifur. “I don’t know, perhaps you should ask him. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it was his home all this time and you’re his family now…I don’t think he’ll want to lose you.”

Bilbo sensed what it was that Kíli was getting at. “I will have you know, Kíli, that your brother did everything he could to try and find you. Now that he’s found you, I doubt he is going to let you out of his sight.”

Of course, saying these words spoke Bilbo’s fear – after this quest was over, he would never see Fíli again. There had been a part of him that believed Fíli would return with him to the Shire, but now Fíli had been reunited with not only his uncle, but his brother as well, not to mention he was the direct heir to the kingdom of Erebor. Would Fíli give all that up just to go back to live amongst a race that still cast leering looks at him wherever he went? The only person that could answer that was Fíli but he was not going to pose that question just yet, if ever. For now, he wanted Fíli to enjoy the company of those he lost long ago.

* * *

The plan had been to set forth into the High Pass, make camp and wait for Gandalf to join. That was the plan, but plans change. The moment they had entered the mountains, the storm hit. Water pelted their faces with such ferocity that it was hard to keep their eyes open and looking straight ahead. They were soaked in a matter of moments, so much to the point of Fíli offering his cloak to Bilbo was pointless. Lightning clashed as the winds roared around them. But that was not the worst of the storm.

The mountain seemed unable to withstand the storm as well. Bits of rock fell around them as the lightning struck loose rocks. Well, that’s what they thought. They figured out how wrong they were when they saw a large boulder flying towards them. Fíli pulled Bilbo back away from the edge as the boulder struck the rocks above the, crumbling into pieces before raining down around them. “This is no thunderstorm, this is a thunder battle! Look!”

Everyone turned to see where Balin was pointing and their jaws dropped. “Well bless me, the stories are true! Giants! Stone Giants!”

The stone giant hurled a large boulder at their mountain. Kíli managed to pull Bofur back before the rocks hit them. The mountain rumbled beneath them as the giant rose, ready to join the fight. A crack formed between Kíli’s feet right before it began to split apart. He jumped forward to avoid falling into the widening gap. In doing so, however, he left Fíli behind. “Kíli!” Fíli called, getting his brother’s attention.

When Kíli saw his brother getting pulled away, his face fell. “Fíli!”

“Grab my hand!”

They reached for each other but their hands couldn’t reach. They could only watch in horror as they were pulled apart once again. “Fíli!”

He stood by the edge, being held back by Nori, watching helplessly as Fíli nearly slid off the edge. Dwalin saw Fíli slide and helped Bofur pull him back to safety. Back on his feet, he stood next to Bilbo, holding him back against the cliff face by an arm. “Fíli…” Bilbo said with fear.

“Just hang on, Bilbo.”

Their platform jolted as the leg buckled. The face of the mountain came careening towards them. Bilbo’s eyes widened in fear as he saw it get closer and closer. “Bilbo!”

Fíli turned, his back facing the incoming rock face as he shielded Bilbo before they smashed into the mountain. “No! Fíli!” came Thorin’s voice over the howling winds.

Kíli found himself pushing his way through the rest of the company. This couldn’t be happening. “Fíli!”

He managed to catch up to Thorin at the front as they rounded the bend. There was a pile of bodies of those on the platform – moving bodies. Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin, Oín, Bombur…they were all there – except for Fíli. “Fíli!”

Kíli searched amongst them, trying to find his brother but he wasn’t there. Bilbo heard Kíli’s frantic calling and began to look around. “Fíli?”

Thorin turned on Bilbo, his face contorted in anger. “Where is my nephew?!”

“I…he was…”

“Fíli!” Kíli rushed to the cliff side, falling by its edge as he saw Fíli lying on a platform a few feet down below. He, however, didn’t respond to Kíli’s calling. Thorin and Bilbo came to the edge, their eyes widening when they saw him. “Get me a rope!”

The dwarves shuttled around to unpack the rope but Kíli was impatient. He dropped his pack and began to scale down the side of the cliff towards his brother. He made it to Fíli in no time at all. Once his boots hit the ground he knelt next to Fíli, brushing his hair out of his face. “Fíli?”

But Fíli did not stir. As he attempted to check Fíli for injuries, he felt the ground beneath them shake. “Oh no,” Kíli muttered.

Before he could warn Thorin, the rock gave way and the brothers fell into the dark chasm below.

TBC…

**Phew! Sorry for the delay. I’m in the middle of in processing at my new duty station (for those who don’t know, I’m in the military) and the barraks don’t have internet BUT I found a place that does. I will try to write more soon and get it up quick! Up next – GOBLIN TOWN! And what happened to Fíli and Kíli? Please read and review and let me know. Also, Thorin’s fate has been sealed…I hope you’re ready.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am really, REALLY sorry for the fact it has taken me over twenty days to update this story. A lot has happened this past month and finding time to sit down and write has been hard, as has finding inspiration. So again, I am very sorry you’ve had to wait with that cliffhanger. Hopefully this doesn’t disappoint.**

**Chapter 26**

Thorin and Bilbo both felt their stomachs drop the moment the platform holding Fíli and Kíli disappeared from view. “No,” Thorin muttered silently before turning back to the company. “WHERE IN DURIN’S NAME IS THAT ROPE?!”

As Thorin continued to shout orders to get the rope so he could rappel down to find his boys, Bilbo stood stone still, his eyes never leaving the spot where the lads had disappeared to. This couldn’t be happening. This was all some horrid dream and surely he would wake up back in Rivendell where everything was bright and dandy once more. Surely Fíli and Kíli weren’t….

There was a loud squeal from the cave behind them, causing everyone to turn to see what it was that had made that noise. “What was that?” Ori asked hesitantly, his fingers shaking as he gripped his slingshot.

Bofur caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye and saw something shining from Bilbo’s hilt. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the sword.

Bilbo was confused as he looked down, pulling the letter opener from it’s scabbard to reveal that it was shining bright blue. What was it Gandalf had said about it glowing blue? It glowed blue when…

Oh dear.

From the mouth of the cave, a hoarde of Goblins emerged, attacking the company with such speed that they were useless to defend themselves. They tried their best to fight them off, Dwalin getting in a few good punches, but they were outnumbered and unprepared. Soon they were being led into the mountain, being pushed and prodded by the Goblins as they went further into the mountain. Poor Bilbo was stuck in the middle of the group, being shoved every which way as they crossed over rickety bridges and narrow paths. Drums thundered in the heart of the mountain, followed by squeals and chatter of Goblins. The sound was haunting, almost like a distorted version of some horrific song. It didn’t help that as they entered a large cave filled with Goblins who sat on elevated seats around a giant stage in the center that the biggest, ugliest Goblin they all had ever seen began to sing, well, if you called what he was doing was singing.

The words were about breaking bones and whips, all of which sent a shiver up Bilbo’s spine. He had heard tales of Goblins and Orcs, mostly from Fíli, but even those stories couldn’t prepare him for what he was witnessing now. The Goblins pushed them all into a tight huddle on the stage in front of the massive Great Goblin who finally brought his song to an end. There was no applause – only silence. “Who’s so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?” the Great Goblin sneered, “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

“Dwarves, you’re malovelence.”

“Dwarves?”

The Goblins all snickered and squealed in affirmation. “Found them on the front porch.”

“Well, don’t just stand there, search them!” They were all man handled as the Goblins searched them more thoroughly, pulling everything they had from their pockets and throwing them at the foot of the Great Goblin. And thus the interrogation began and leave it to Bofur to try and throw the Goblin off with some witty tale about how they were simply lost. If Bilbo hadn’t been fearful of his life, he might have laughed, but the Goblin was not at all amused by his story. “Very well, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!”

“Wait!”

All heads turned as Thorin came to the front, his face as stoic as ever. He almost looked like he was challenging the Great Goblin, and perhaps he was. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why, it’s Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh wait, but I’m forgetting you don’t have a mountain, and you’re not a King. So that makes you a nobody, really.” The Great Goblin sniggered as he leant forward. “I know of someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached.”

But as he leant forward to taunt Thorin, his eyes squinted as he focused. “Now wait a moment, you seem more familiar…yes, I’ve seen this look before. You lost something very recently, haven’t you, Thorin? Perhaps I should show you what I’ve found and you can tell me if they’re yours.”

The Goblins around them cheered as the Great Goblin struck his staff down on the platform they stood upon. All eyes turned to see what it was that the Great Goblin was bringing out. There was a stampede of feet on the bridge to their left. It was a whole new group of goblins, shoving something between them. Eventually they dispersed out with two Goblins pulling on one end of a long rope. On the other end, it was split out and when they saw who was on the other end, it took everything within Thorin’s willpower not to lurch forward. It was Fíli and Kíli, their hands bound in front of them and tethered to the rope the Goblins were pulling. Both of them looked a little worse for ware, scrapes and bruises covering them from their fall. “We discovered these two at one of our lower entrances. Tell me, Thorin, do they look familiar to you?”

It was Kíli to look up and when his eyes fell on the company, he paused, unsure of what to say. Should he call out to them or remain silent? Bilbo, on the other hand, couldn’t stop looking at Fíli. He wanted to run forward and make sure he was okay. In the way Fíli held himself, unable to stand completely still as he swayed to and fro, Bilbo was sure that something was wrong. “Come now, Thorin, tell me if they belong to you. The young one strikes a remarkable resemblance to you, doesn’t he? Bring him forward!”

Kíli’s tether was cut loose and soon he was dragged to stand before the Great Goblin. “Tell me, Dwarf, do you know this company?”

But Kíli remained silent. “Come now, surely you recognize them.”

Still he said nothing. There was the sound of a whip cracking behind Kíli, causing the company to jump at the sound. Bilbo, however noticed how Fíli seemed to flinch. Unfortunately, the Great Goblin saw it too. “Afraid of a whipping? Bring him forward as well.”

“Wait!” Thorin yelled, attempting to push his way to the front.

“No, Thorin Oakenshield, you had your chance to talk and you refused to say anything. It is these boys’ turn to tell me what I want to hear,” The Great Goblin sneered as Fíli was pushed forward to join his brother. “Now, then, which one of you will tell me what I want to hear?”

Fíli and Kíli glared up at the Goblin through the tops of their eyelids. The whip cracked again, causing Fíli to flinch even more so than before. “Let’s start with the yellow one, then.”

“No, wait!” Kíli said, pushing himself between Fíli and the Great Goblin. “We’re nobody. Part of the company of Dwarves behind us, yes, but that’s just it.”

“Oh, have we finally loosened your tongue? Very well, if you claim to be nobody, then why hide it, hmm? Why not say it before?”

“Well if we were nobodies then why would you keep us alive, right?” The lie flowed smoothly from Kíli’s tongue as he prayed to Mahal that it worked. It seemed, however, it did not. “You think you can fool me, Dwarf? You, of all of them who bear the most resemblance to Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps you are the two the Pale Orc sent out for years ago, hmm?”

“Azog is dead. He was slain in battle years ago!” Thorin roared.

“So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Bring Oakenshield and these boys to the dungeons. Kill the rest!”

Everything was a blur after that. Goblins began pushing the Dwarves around, trying to huddle them together into the appropriate groups. Fíli was trying to push his way to Bilbo, hoping to save him but the Goblin with the whip saw and was prepared. He snapped the whip, the leather striking Fíli’s back and sending him to the ground in pain. Kíli was on the Goblin in an instant, hoping to pry the whip away but got his own few lashes. As it became more and more violent there was a bright light and heavy breeze, pushing everyone over before everything went dark.

TBC…

**So there you have it, part one of the Goblin tunnels. But wait, how does Bilbo get the ring? Why is everything dark now? What is happening? Find out next time!**

**Also the original plan for this chapter was going to be different and feature some Kíli!Whump however there was no way I could have written it and let it flow and seem believeable….but there is still so much more left to come, I promise. Stick with me, it will come.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Gandalf will argue that a wizard is never late, however, in this instance, he was cutting it pretty close, for it was he that cast the giant flash of light that knocked everyone over. The Dwarves and Bilbo all pushed themselves to their feet, groaning as they did so until they spotted the wizard walking in with his sword in one hand and his staff in the other. “Take up arms. Fight!”

And so they did, but Thorin and Bilbo rushed over to Fíli and Kíli first. Kíli was helping his brother to his feet when they approached them, attempting to undo the ropes around their wrists. “Are you alright?” Thorin asked, as he undid Kíli’s bonds.

“Battered and bruised, but none the worse for wear. It’s Fíli I’m worried about. He – _oof!_ ” The moment both of them were free Thorin had pulled them in, hugging them close. Despite the battle raging around them, he needed this moment. He had almost lost them both again and Mahal forbid there would be a third time. As Thorin pulled away, Bilbo snuck in and cradled Fíli’s face in his hands, checking him over. “You were an idiot on that mountain.”

“Well, someone had to save you backside again,” Fíli managed to say, his words hoarse and slurring together slightly as he pulled Bilbo’s hands away. It was Dwalin to rush over to them, grunting, “As nice as it is to have a reunion, we have a slightly more pressing matter.”

So they did. Despite the fact they were all skilled warriors, they were completely outnumbered. They needed to get out and fast. Thorin turned back to his nephews and asked, “Can you fight?”

“Try stopping us,” Kíli replied as he and his brother took up their arms and joined the fray. Gandalf knew they needed to get out and rallied the Dwarves to him so they could make their escape. The company ran together through the goblin tunnels, not sure exactly which way they were running but running none the less. They defended themselves against the Goblins as they ran, not slowing down or stopping. Dwalin cut a railing from the bridge and with the help of Gloin, Bifur and Dori, they rammed through the Goblins. Thorin called for them to cut the ropes to prevent the Goblins from swinging to their platform. Ori was up front and came skidding to a halt when the walkway came to a stop. Thinking quickly Kíli cut the rope suspending it and the platform swung forward with the company on board. As it approached half of the company jumped over but the rest were stuck as it swung back, allowing Goblins to join them. Fíli swung and defelcted, not letting the tolls of the mountains and Goblins hinder him. As the platform swung back to the rest of the company, he turned and jump, slashing the rope as he went. He jumped as the platform fell. He was almost sure he wasn’t going to make it but Dwalin snatched him out of midair before they pressed forward.

It seemed they were going to make it, that they would outrun the Goblins, but like the rest of the journey, things would not go smoothly. The bridges narrowed, forcing the company to move single file. Fíli and Kíli stopped and turned to see the hoarde running towards them. “Where do they keep coming from?” Kíli asked.

“Not sure I want to find out,” Fíli replied as he pushed Bilbo and Kíli in front of him. They should have been looking up as they crossed. Goblins were waiting for them up high and when the majority of the Dwarves were on the walkway, they screeched and jumped. The Goblins landed on them but the Dwarves were sturdy and were able to throw them off. If only the brothers had paid attention to their surroundings. As they threw their attackers off together, one latched onto Bilbo, pulling him over the edge. “Bilbo!” they yelled together, catching him before he fell.

Bilbo held onto their arms but struggled as the Goblin latched onto his ankle, preventing his fall as well. “We got you, Bilbo,” Fíli assured, straining at the weight.

They attempted to pull him up but Bilbo could not handle the weight of the Goblin latched on his feet. His hands slipped and he fell, yelling as he disappeared into the void. “Bilbo!” Fíli’s voice called as he watched his Hobbit fall into the abyss. “Bilbo, no!”

If it hadn’t been for Kíli and Nori, he would have jumped after him but they hauled him to his feet and pulled him away. “We have to move!” Nori’s voice called over the squeal of Goblins.

Fíli struggled to break away from them but their holds were strong as they guided him away. He fought back the urge to fight them off. He had to get to Bilbo. He had to protect him. The company came to a halt as the Great Goblin blocked their path. They were surrounded with nowhere to go. “Did you think you could defeat me?” the Great Goblin taunted Gandalf as he swung his club.

Gandalf was able to step back before it struck him. “What are you going to do now, Wizard?”

Gandalf snarled as he slashed his sword along the Goblin’s gut before slashing his throat. The Goblin fell dead, causing the platform they stood upon to crumble and fall. The sheer force pinned them to boards as they fell, their yells bouncing off the rock as the plummeted. The platform crashed into the sides of the caves, forcing holes and bits to break away. Eventually the platform slowed as the cavern bottle-necked and it crashed gently, not without falling on some of the Dwarves. Only Gandalf seemed to be the one to escape the platform. “Well that could have been worse,” Bofur said.

Of course, he spoke too soon as the body of the Goblin fell on top of them. There were groans and moans at the sudden weight change on top of them. “You’ve got to be joking,” Dwalin groaned as he pushed himself free of the debris.

Fíli was nearly pushing his way out of the debris, fighting to get free so he could run off and find Bilbo. Surely if they had fallen into the caverns below Goblin town then they could find Bilbo. As he burst free he was just about to run down one of the tunnels when he heard Kíli yell, “Gandalf!”

All eyes went up and saw a swarm of Goblins descending down the sides of the walls like ants. There were too many of them to fight, especially if Dwalin voiced it. “There’s only one thing that can save us – daylight.”

Everyone was running down a tunnel, trying to find freedom. As if he knew what Fíli might do, Thorin grabbed Fíli’s arm to prevent him from running down one of the tributaries that fed into their tunnel. As much as he tried to get free of his grasp, there was no having it and soon they were out on the side of the mountains as the sun began to descend on the horizon. Most of them doubled over to catch their breath and as soon as Thorin let go of his nephew Fíli started back towards the caverns. “Where do you think you’re going?” Thorin called out after him.

“I’m going back. Bilbo is back there somewhere.”

“You are not going back. It’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t care. Bilbo’s my family. I promised to protect him and I’m going to keep my word.”

“We cannot go back for him. I will not risk the company for one Hobbit.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Fíli asked, bearing down on Thorin with anger flaring in his eyes. “Bilbo is my family and I am not going to give up on him like you did on Kíli and me.”

“Fíli,” Kíli warned, stepping between his uncle and his brother, “That’s not fair.”

“Is it? He left us, Kíli! Tell me, Thorin, how long did you search before you figured us dead? A day?”

“Fíli, that’s enough!” interjected Dwalin, pulling him away from Thorin. But the damage had already been done. The haunted look in Thorin’s eyes said it all as he stood staring at the hollow eyes of his nephew. He went to open his mouth but Balin stopped him. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Thorin.”

“Did he not?” Thorin turned his back to find solitude as Kíli and Dwalin attempted to calm Fíli down. It seemed, though, that the golden haired prince was having none of it. “That was unfair, Fíli,” Kíli muttered, looking over at their sulking uncle.

“Was it? He abandoned us, Kíli. He figured us dead and gave up and now he wants to do the same with Bilbo!”

“Surely you must see that going back is suicide. There are thousands of Goblins in there!”

“I’m not giving up on him!”

“That’s comforting to hear.” All eyes looked up as Bilbo appeared out of nowhere, not looking too worse for wear. A relieved smile graced Fíli’s lips as he raced forward, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. Everyone in the company seemed happier, save for Thorin who still appeared hurt by Fíli’s words. “How did you get past the Goblins?” Kíli asked, prying Fíli off of him before he passed out.

Bilbo breathed in as his fingers tucked something in his pocket. “Well, uh….”

But a howl echoed through the woods, turning all eyes to the North where Wargs with Orc Riders appeared. “Out of the frying pan….” Began Thorin.

“And into the fire….RUN!”

TBC….

**So, sorry for the incredibly long delay. I had to get situated back at work after having my big move but finally had some free time and inspiration! I really do feel bad! Coming up – Warg attack, Eagles and some angsty Durins. Please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So….do I have an excuse for not updating in forever? Uh….sort of. I’ve had a lot of things happen in my real life (some good, some bad) and to deal with a lot of it, I had to put a lot of things I enjoy on hold, including this so again, I do apologize for the long hiatus without notice. Anyway, I bring you an update and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 28**

Once, just once the Dwarves wished they could catch a break. Hadn’t the Goblin tunnels been enough – now they were being chased by Wargs and Orcs? Could this adventure possibly get any worse? Well, it could but none of them were going to think of that. As they ran Fíli made sure to keep Bilbo and Kíli in front of him, making sure they were guarded in case something were to happen. As the edge of the cliff came into view Gandalf turned and ordered the Dwarves to climb into the trees. Kíli was the first one up – he always used to climb trees back before he resided in Rivendell. Once he was up Fíli helped Bilbo into the same tree with Kíli reaching down to grab the poor Hobbit and pull him up. As Bilbo got up he turned and his eyes widened. “Fíli, look out!”

Fíli turned just in time to see a Warg barreling down on him. Before he could react Kíli reached down and pulled him up, the Warg nipping at his heels and missing just barely. Higher and higher into the trees they climbed as the Wargs jumped and shook the trees, trying to bring the dwellers down to become their next meal. Fíli was holding onto both the tree and Bilbo each time the tree shook, making sure neither of them fell but as it shook violently once more, Fíli lost his footing and fell, his hand grabbing into the branch as he hung there. “Fíli!” both Kíli and Bilbo cried.

That was the least of their worries, however, as Thorin spotted a familiar Orc in the clearing. It could not be…

Azog, the Defiler.

Balin saw it too and his face fell just as his King. The Pale Orc taunted the trapped Dwarves, ushering the Wargs on to attack the trees more fervently. Fíli nearly lost his grip on the branch as the tree began to bend and fall towards the next tree. If they were to keep off the ground they were going to have to jump. Fíli swing and caught a branch, pulling himself up only as the tree they now found themselves in was falling as well. It was a domino effect and soon everyone found themselves together in the same tree. Gandalf was at the top, trying to come up with a plan before he spotted pine cones. Perfect! He picked one and set it alight before throwing it down at the Wargs. It exploded on impact, burning a few Wargs and setting the dry brush around them on fire. He picked up a few more and set another on fire before calling down to Fíli and dropping it. Fíli caught it, the fire burning at his hands but he held it out so Bilbo and Kíli could also ignite their own. Soon all the Dwarves were chucking burning pine cones at the Wargs, sending them back in fear. It was a successful and they all cheered, only to be cut short as the tree cracked and began to fall towards the edge of the cliff.

They all hung in midair as the tree was weighted down by the roots. Everyone clung to the tree in desperation in fear of falling into the abyss below. The only person who seemed to have been able to stay on top was Thorin and slowly he pulled himself to his feet, Orcrist unsheathed. This battle was to end here and now. To protect his kin from the hands of the Defiler. His steps were slow as he charged, sword at the ready as he barreled down on the Pale Orc who sat astride his white Warg. He had to protect his nephews, no matter the cost. Fíli and Kíli watched in horror as Thorin rushed, doing their best to try and climb so they could charge. Despite the hurtful words Fíli had spoken to Thorin just moments before, he could not stand to watch his uncle die. He had to help, but each time he almost pulled himself up, a branch would break and he was stuck right back at where he was. There was a howl and his eyes were drawn to it, widening as he saw the Warg throw Thorin like a limp doll across the plain. “Thorin!”

He had to get to him. He had to apologize for what he said. He hadn’t meant it. Those words came out during fear and anger. He had to make it right! As another Orc approached Thorin and held his skirmisher to Thorin’s throat, Fíli fought with as much as he could to climb up and get to his uncle…

The Orc fell as Bilbo tackled the Orc, stabbing him twice with his sword before rolling off and protecting Thorin. The momentary distraction was all Fíli needed, as well as Kíli and Dwalin. Fíli’s family was in danger and there was no way on this good Earth was he going to let anything happen to them. With swords drawn he led the charge to protect Bilbo and Thorin, Kíli and Dwalin right on his heels as they attacked. Bilbo soon joined the fray. Despite the odds being against them they fought with valor, taking down Orc after Orc. Fíli’s eyes landed on the Pale Orc and with an increased vigor, he charged. The Warg struck him back with a simple wave of his paw and despite hitting a large boulder with his back painfully, it did not deter him. He got right back up and charged again. The creature would pay for touching his Uncle! He managed to slice the Warg’s face but it would not be enough as Azog swung his mace and flung Fíli back.

Kíli had seen this and rushed to his brother’s aid, coming up behind and slicing the hind legs of the Warg. He used that distraction to get between his brothe rand the Orc, his own sword a the ready. Fíli got to his feet and joined his brother by his side, both guarding Thorin. They felt the terror as they stared at the Orc but it did not show in their faces. They would not let it. The Orcs closed in on the small group…hope slowly fading…

An Eagle swooped in, grabbing a few Wargs between its talons and sending them careening off the cliff. All eyes turned to the skies as the Eagles plucked the Dwarves from the falling tree or defended those who were surrounded. One picked up Bilbo and flung him, causing Fíli to rush to see where Bilbo was only to see him safely on the back of another Eagle. “Fíli!”

He turned to see his brother in the claws of one and the Eagle rushing him. He let him be grabbed in the other and despite the horrible sensation of falling, he felt glad to be on the back of another Eagle. But his eyes turned and watched as Thorin was gently held in the talons of another, unconscious. “Thorin!” he called out, his voice echoing across the winds.

The Eagles flew them far and away from the danger – to where, no one knew. A large rocky hill came into view and the Eagles turned towards it, gently setting down their luggage on top. As soon as Fíli and Kíli were dropped Fíli rushed to Thorin’s side, cradling his face in his hands. “Thorin…uncle, wake up!” he muttered, hoping to see his eyes flutter, “Please, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. Please, don’t leave us.”

Fíli was pushed to the side as Gandalf came and knelt down next to Thorin, his hand hovering over his face. Fíli and Kíli watched in horror, thinking the worse. Bilbo stood next to Fíli, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he too was scared for their leader. He was not sure how the lads would handle it if they lost him so early. But whatever Gandalf had done was enough and soon Thorin was waking. Relief tugged at the boys as they rushed forward with Dwalin, attempting to help him up but he pushed them off, his angry eyes landing on Bilbo. Instantly Fíli recoiled, ready to put himself between Bilbo and his Uncle should the need arise. “What were you doing?” Thorin asked, angry as ever, “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“Thorin, Bilbo…” Fíli attempted to defend but Thorin silenced him with a stay of his hand.

“Did I not say you didn’t belong? That you would be a burden?”

Before Fíli could attempt to say anything Thorin sighed with happiness, “Never have I been so wrong in all my life,” before wrapping his arms around Bilbo and hugging him.

The Dwarves cheered as Kíli patted Fíli on the back who just looked on with pride. “I am sorry I doubted you,” Thorin apologized to Bilbo as he pulled away.

“No, it’s alright, I would have doubted me too.”

Thorin smiled and turned to his nephews, glad to see that they were in one piece. His eyes landed on Fíli as if he were to say something but Fíli didn’t let him say a word before rushing and hugging him himself. “I’m sorry,” he muttered into his uncle’s shoulder.

“It is alright. You were protecting your family,” Thorin replied as he pulled Fíli away and held him at arm’s reach. “I would expect no less from you or your brother.”

Fíli smiled, as did Kíli and Bilbo would have too if his eyes were drawn to something in the distance. “Is that…?”

All eyes turned and when they saw the large mountain looming on the horizon, they all stood in wonder. “Erebor,” Gandalf replied to answer Bilbo’s question.

“By my beard,” came Balin’s voice as he too was taken by the wonder of its beauty. They all stood and basked in the sight before a howl of a Warg pulled their attention. “We need to leave before they catch us. Come,” Gandalf urged, leading the way down the path of the hill. Thorin took one more glance of the mountain before he followed, urging the rest of the Company to do the same. All the while he hoped the worst was behind them.

TBC…

**So, a nice, long one for ya! Again, I’m really, really sorry for the delay and I’m going to try and get back to regularly updating this again, but we shall see. Please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Being chased by Wargs and Orcs was one thing – being chased by a gigantic bear was something completely different. The bear was large – larger than any the others had seen before, and it was fast. They all ran as fast as their little legs would go, trying to put distance between them and the hungry bear. Thankfully they made it to the lone cottage and was able to keep the bear out, but what Gandalf said next troubled them further – the bear was their host, a skin-changer who did not favor Dwarves. For the time being they may have been safe but the morning would determine how safe they actually would be. So during this time Oín tended to the wounded – namely Thorin and the brothers. As Fíli sat on the bench waiting for Oín to heal Thorin, Bilbo stood by, arms crossed as he kept an eye on him. “You don’t need to hover, Bilbo, I’m fine,” he assured him.

“Don’t believe a word he says,” Kíli interrupted from his place next to Fíli, “The Goblins did a number on him before you lot showed up.”

“Says the one who couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

“When have I ever kept my mouth shut?”

“Enough,” Bilbo scolded, silencing their argument before turning back to Fíli, “You two had quite the tumble off that mountain pass and who knows what those Goblins did to you before we arrived, therefore I don’t care how ‘fine’ either of you feel – you’re going to get looked at.”

Once Bilbo was done scolding them the brothers turned to one another with a look of shock. “I fear the day he meets our mother,” Kíli muttered.

“Mahal himself wouldn’t know what to do with them,” Fíli added as Oín came and did a once over on the lads. Their wounds were superficial and didn’t require much, except for rest and to take it easy, “not likely,” Oín added under his breath before he put his supplies away and left the three of them alone once more.

The sun began to set and the Dwarves one by one began to turn in for the night. Bilbo stayed close to Fíli and Kíli but sleep would not come easy to him. The thing he found in the Goblin Tunnels was a shroud on his mind. He found himself removing the item in question – a gold ring, and staring at it longingly as he stroked it. What a beautiful, precious little thing. Without it, he might not have escaped those caves. He had yet to tell Fíli of how he escaped and he wasn’t sure he was quite ready to. Eventually he would, but for now this ring would be his little secret.

Instantly his fingers curled around the small item as he heard muttering a shifting near him. He turned to find the source and his face fell in worry when he saw that it was coming from Fíli. The lad’s brow was knitted together as he head swayed from side to side, all the while muttering something that strongly resembled “no” under his breath. He knew that Fíli suffered from nightmares – always had for as long as he had known him – and wondered if this was brought on by the recent bought they took part in or if it was just another normal thing. Either way Bilbo did what he always did when Fíli was having a restless sleep. Carefully he shifted over to his side and began to run his fingers through the young Dwarf’s hair. “Shhh, easy now, Fíli, it’s alright.”

Fíli flinched away at his touch but as he the softness from the act brought him down, he relaxed and fell into more peaceful times. With a soft smile Bilbo fell next to him and slowly his own eyes closed and he went to sleep as well.

The morning came and Bilbo woke to find himself alone with bees the size of his face buzzing about him. He jumped slightly, his hand waving in front of his face to get the pests away as he heard a familiar laugh nearby. “We were wondering when you were going to wake up,” Kíli joked, pulling Bilbo to his feet. “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a while. Where is everyone else?”

Kíli pointed behind him where he saw the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf watching something out the window. It had made him curious as to why it was Kíli coming to fetch him and not Fíli but as he drew near the crowd, he could see why. Fíli’s face was less cheerful then it had been in some time and he kept himself to the back of the group. His eyes weren’t even focused on what was outside but instead at the wall next to the window to make it appear that he was looking out – but Bilbo knew better. Whatever it was the Dwarves were discussing was lost on Bilbo as he pushed his way to Fíli’s side. “Everything alright?” he asked quietly, although he was already sure of the answer he was going to be given.

“Fine,” Fíli predictably replied. With a shake of his head Bilbo leant in and said even softer, “You forget I grew up knowing all your tells and it is clear as the morning sun that you are not ‘fine’.”

“It’s nothing, Bilbo, promise.”

As Bilbo went to counter Gandalf pulled Bilbo away and said, “I shall go speak to him first. Wait for my signal to come out and only come in pairs.”

“Speak to….?” But when Bilbo saw the giant man outside cutting wood into two, he got his answer instantly. “Oh dear.”

He wasn’t sure why Gandalf insisted that he join him to speak to the very imposing man but Bilbo had faith that Gandalf would know what he was doing – until he spied up and saw the look of fear on the wizard’s face. “You’re afraid?” he asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

“Don’t be absurd,” Gandalf countered as they came to a stop. The man didn’t seem to notice them until Gandalf cleared his throat and bidded, “Good morning.”

The man – Beorn, Bilbo remembered Gandalf saying what his name had been after they had been chased by the bear – halted his progress and turned, an irritated look in his eyes. “Who are you?”

“I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey,” he replied with a bow.

“Never heard of you.”

“Well I am a wizard and I just wanted to offer you thanks for allowing us of your hospitatilty.” It was then that Beorn spotted Bilbo who had been trying to hide himself behind Gandalf’s legs. “And who is the bunny?” he asked.

“This is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. A Hobbit, if you will.”

“Hobbit? What is a Hobbit and a Wizard doing here?”

“Well, it is a funny story, if you would care to hear it…”

Gandalf spun the story for Beorn, telling him of their adventures that lead them to this spot, all the while gently easing in the fact that there were more to their troop then just the two of them. Two by two the Dwarves emerged, bowing and offering their names ever so politely. For most of the Dwarves, they came out nervously, save for three. Thorin, of course, with his stoic look and intimidating gaze that still sent shivers down Bilbo’s spine, and the brothers, Fíli and Kíli. The terrors those two had witnessed in their short lives surely hardened them to anything less imposing, even a giant man who could turn into a bear. But the story was told and it seemed Gandalf had once again crafted a miracle, for although Beorn did not like Dwarves, Gandalf had won him and they had been invited in for food.

The table was far too large for any of them to properly sit at but they didn’t care. The tankards were large and Beorn filled Fíli’s to the brim with milk. Watching him drink from it was quite amusing to Bilbo, seeing as the tankard was bigger than Fíli’s own head, but the atmosphere was far from jovial. The speech was all about business – about Thorin and Azog. But Bilbo had questions. “Are there others like you?” he asked, meaning if there were other Skinchangers.

“Once there were many, now, there is only one. The Orcs rounded us up and used us for sport. It was one of Azog’s favorite things to watch. Sometimes we fought others, sometimes we fought unfortunate Men or Elves that had been captured as well. Only I escaped.”

Bilbo instinctively turned his gaze to Fíli to see his reaction and was not surprised to see the lad looking down at his hands in his lap. Quietly he excused himself and slipped easily from the table and back to the stables where their bedrolls and packs surely were. There were only two people who noticed his disappearance – Kíli and Bilbo and both slipped away just as easily and followed. Dwarf and Hobbit came to a halt at the entrance to the stables as they spotted Fíli huddled in a ball near his own bedroll, his eyes vacant as he seemed to stare at nothing. “I know that look,” Bilbo muttered, having seen it for many years.

Kíli looked lost and afraid as he stared at the state of his brother. “Do you think Beorn’s words have shaken him?”

“I’m afraid so, Kíli. Come, I know how to handle this.”

Gently Bilbo etched forward with Kíli right behind him. As they approached, however, it seemed as if Fíli hadn’t noticed their arrival, not even as they sat on either side of him. Tenitavely Bilbo reached out and placed a hand over his. “It is alright, Fíli, you are safe here.”

“Am I?” he asked without looking at either of them. Kíli looked to Bilbo for help and Bilbo gave him a nod. “You are. You are surrounded by family who would not let any harm befall you. You have people to help you, Fíli.”

“No one can help me.”

Slowly Fíli got to his feet and left the stables, letting the warmth of the sun hit his skin as he longed for peace and solitude. Kíli moved to follow but Bilbo stopped him. “Let him be, lad. He will come around in his own time – he always does.”

Kíli was not so sure. He had seen his brother when they were in the Goblin tunnels – even then he appeared distant and afraid…

_The fall had taken more out of them than Kíli had hoped, but to his surprise they both hit the ledge relatively unharmed. If only that had been the worst of it. Not a minute later they were overpowered by Goblins who led them deep into the mountains. Ropes were lashed out, binding their hands as they were stripped of their weapons and led further into the mountains. During this time Fíli had woken and the panic in his eyes was something Kíli hadn’t seen in nearly fifty years. Fíli fought for freedom, spurring Kíli on but the crack of the whip behind them brought their attempts to a stand-still. The whip had created an effect over both of them as they recalled the last time either of them had been bared witness to one, the memories still painful. “Quit your squirming, filth!” the Goblin shrieked as they were pushed further into the mountains._

_Eventually they came out on a wooden platform in the presence of the largest, most repulsive Goblin Kíli had every laid eyes upon. “Well, well, what do we have here?” he sneered as he gazed down at the Dwarves._

_“Dwarves, your malevolence,” the goblin replied with a low bow. “We found them at the lower entrances.”_

_“I see, and pray tell me what two Dwarves are doing in these parts?”_

_Both Fíli and Kíli were unsure of what to say and therefore kept their mouths’ shut. However the crack of the whip made them flinch. “The Goblin King asked you runts a question.”_

_It seemed, however, that the Goblin King was amused by reaction from the whip. “Now, prey tell me what would create such a reaction out of the pair of you?”_

_“It is of no concern to you,” Kíli replied, appearing more brave than he actually was. The Goblin King sneered as he nodded at one of the Goblin’s nearby. The sudden club to the ribs was unexpected and Kíli nearly fell over as Fíli fought to stay by his brother’s side. “Quite the mouth you have on you, Dwarf. Perhaps you would like to rethink your answer.”_

_But Kíli merely spat at the Goblin King’s feet, earning him another blow from the club. “Kíli!”_

_“Well, if this one will not talk, perhaps the other will.”_

_“No!” Kíli growled out as the goblins brought Fíli closer to the king. As Kíli attempted to to get to his brother he was clubbed once more. “Stay down, if you know what’s best for ya!”_

_All Kíli could do was look up to watch as his brother was brought before the King and held there. “Tell me, Dwarf, what brings you to our humble home?”_

_Kíli was sure that Fíli was mimicking their Uncle’s death glare, based off the amused expression on the king’s face. “Perhaps, we need to loosen your tongue a bit, wouldn’t you say?”_

_“Stop! Please! We don’t know anything!” Kíli called out as he saw the goblin with the whip approach._

_“Kíli, it’s fine,” Fíli tried to reassure as he kept his gaze on the king, “I can take it.”_

_“You hear that, lads? He can take it!” The Goblins all erupted in laughter. The whip cracked and Fíli visibly flinched, all the while Kíli was forced to watch. It reminded him of a time long ago when they were in a similar predicament – one he vowed they would never find themselves in again. The whip cracked a few more times and each time Fíli flinched. “Are you going to tell us, Dwarf?”_

_Fíli’s head slowly tilted up and with the steadiest voice he could muster, he replied, “We don’t know anything.”_

_The whip cracked, the lash hitting Fíli square on the back and instantly he fell forward, grunting in pain. “Fíli!”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“We don’t know…” the whip cracked again and Fíli jolted with another sudden pang. Kíli struggled as much as he could to fight through but the Goblin pressed a knife against his throat. “Keep still, Dwarf!”_

_It seemed that the Goblin King was about to ask another question when they heard drums drumming in the distance. Fíli and Kíli did not know that sound but it appeared the Goblin King did – and he was pleased. “Take these two below and keep them until I call. It seems we have more guests to greet.”_

_Fíli and Kíli were pulled away and when Kíli caught sight of Fíli, his eyes fell. He was breathing heavily and his face was that of pure fear. “Fíli?”_

_But Fíli did not respond, not even as they were dragged away._

Kíli sighed as he continued to stare at his brother. There had to be a way to help, but he was not sure how. They had been lucky in the Goblin tunnels, that was for sure but it seemed that Fíli, despite coming away mostly unscathed, was mentally suffering. There had to be a way to help his brother.

If only he knew how….

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Beorn had given the Company the time to rest and resupply before they were to head through the thick woodland of Mirkwood Forest. Gandalf and Beorn had seemed to disappear together, discussing who knew what, all the while the Dwarves prepared to move on. They did not have time to dilly dally. Durin’s Day was almost upon them and it seemed the news of this made Thorin more irritable and anxious to move as ever. He seemed to bark more orders than Bilbo could recall him doing before, but that was the least of his concerns – Fíli seemed to be moving in a trancelike state, never really properly focused on whatever the task at hand seemed to be. Kíli would be hovering nearby but even then Fíli did not seem to notice. His face was always down, shielding the hollowness of his blue eyes as he wandered to and fro, carrying supplies to the ponies for Bofur to pack. No one seemed to pay any heed to the Prince’s behavior save Bilbo and Kíli.

With the ponies loaded and Gandalf and Beorn done speaking the Dwarves took to their borrowed steads, some two to a pony since there were not enough for each Dwarf, Hobbit and Wizard to have of their own. Bilbo was almost sure that Fíli would insist he and Bilbo would ride together, or maybe even Kíli and himself, but Fíli instead wished to ride alone and so Bilbo found himself sharing with Bofur – not that he minded. Out of the majority of the Company, excluding the brothers, Bilbo had found comfort in the company of Bofur, Balin, Bombur and Ori. With not another look behind, they rode off across the open plains, ever on the look out for possible Wargs or Orcs that might be tailing them.

However the crossing of the plains proved itself to be uneventful at best as the entrance to the road through Mirkwood came before them. A light drizzle began to fall from the clouds that seemed to form from nowhere, creating an almost dark, more sinister feel to the already creepy forest that stood before them. “No signs of the Orcs. Luck is on our side,” Dwalin commented, completely oblivious that the reason no Orc or Warg had dared to come near was due to the fact a large black bear had been following them to ensure their safe passage.

Gandalf, however, had known this and had also known that this was not merely just for their safety. “Set the ponies loose. They will return to their Master.”

There was a grumble from the Company as they realized that they were to continue the rest of the journey on foot, but better it be for them to do that than to risk the wrath of Beorn, a new ally, it seemed. Bilbo approached the forest, a sense of dread overcoming him the closer he came. “A sickness lies over this forest. Surely there must be another way around,” he said, turning to Gandalf.

“Not unless you wish to travel a day North or twice that South. No, the quickest way is through.”

There was a forlorned look on Bilbo’s face as he turned back to the forest. It was not only him that felt a sense of dread from the dark trees before them. Fíli stood back, his eyes fixed on the trees. The soft wind that swept about them seemed to carry a whisper – one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He did not wish to enter this forest, but he could not. He was a Dwarf and Dwarves showed no fear. Kíli came to stand next to him, his eyes trained. “Elladan told me stories of this place. This used to be called Greenwood until something dark fell over it. Now the men of the woods call it Mirkwood. I do not understand why we had to travel this way. Most of the stories spoke ill of those who entered.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure this forest has never had the misfortune of meeting Thorin.”

Kíli smirked, a swell of happiness surging inside him as he heard the light-hearted comment from his brother. “Well, let’s hope we do not run into Thranduil while we are here. The Woodland Elves are nothing like those of Elrond and his kin.”

“That would probably be best.”

“Fíli, Kíli,” Thorin interrupted, throwing a length of rope to Kíli as he walked by, “We must make haste. Take what you can and be ready. I need you both to scout the way.”

“That should be easy as long as you all follow the path,” Gandalf chimed as he mounted his horse.

The entire company turned, a look of confusion on their faces. “You mean not to come with us?” asked Bofur.

“It pains me to say this, but I have other mysteries that need answers. I will meet you at the overlook so we may enter the mountain together. By no means enter the Mountain without me. I wish you best of luck and remember to stay on the path or you will never find it again!”

Before anyone could so much as argue or protest Gandalf rode to the North, towards perils that none of them could even imagine. The company stood and watched his diminishing figure leave before Thorin pulled their attention back to the path. “Come, we have little time if we are to make it to Erebor before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.”

With their packs in hand and now wizardless, they entered the mountain and instantly Fíli felt trapped and wished to leave. The trees seemed to close around them the further in they went and while being ahead of the group seemed to relieve some of the pressure of being trapped, he was glad to revert to the middle after Dwalin had pushed past, grumbling something about being not needing to be young to find the path.

But the further in they went, the worse the forest seemed to get. The air seemed thinner in there, not a speck of sunlight could be spotted on the canopy floor. The company seemed to walk in a dizzy state, as if they had smoked too much pipeweed. In fact, Bilbo felt like he was floating along the path. There were a few cries for air and even an escape from the accursed place, but the forest would not let up.

They came to a bridge, or what should have been a bridge that seemed to have been destroyed long before even Balin had been born. The closer they got to the water, the more drowsy they seemed to get. “Whatever you do, do not touch the water,” Oín informed the group.

“How do you suggest we get across then?” Nori asked.

“There!” Kíli shouted, pointing across the way. Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli and Dori all tried to squint and find whatever it was that Kíli had seen. “I see nothing,” Dwalin gruffed.

“No, there, I see it. There’s a boat,” Fíli affirmed, finding it hidden among the brush. “I have an idea. Kíli, hand me the rope.”

Kíli did so without question, handing it to Fíli who lassoed a loop on one end. “This reminds me of the time Bilbo stumbled near the Brandywine and lost his hat and walking stick. I had to fish it out and since it was Spring, the water was high and the current strong.”

“The only reason I stumbled was you thought it funny to jump from the tree and scare me.”

Fíli just smirked as he threw the rope, only to groan when he saw it hit the other bank. Carefully he brought it back slowly but as his hands hit the wet part of the rope, he instantly felt sleepy. “Careful, the water makes you tired,” he yawned, giving the rope another twirl, only to have it hit the water right in front of the boat.

Noticing Fíli’s eyes start to droop, Kíli held out his hand. “Perhaps I should give it a go?”

“I can handle this. No use in two of us being tired,” Fíli argued as he pulled the rope back. After a few more twirls and a silent prayer to Mahal, he threw it, smiling as he watched it hook around the bow tip. “I got it. Help me pull it in, will you?”

With the help of Kíli and Dwalin, he managed to bring to small boat across. The boat had seen better days and they were unsure as to whether or not it would hold. “We will go across in threes. Fíli, you go first with Dwalin and myself. Then Kíli, Bilbo and Oín, then Dori, Ori and Bofur, Nori, Gloin and Balin and Bifur with Bombur.”

The company did so without question as they crossed by threes but as Fíli hit the other side, he was suddenly overcome with terror. It felt as if eyes were watching him, building up his anxiety every second. He needed to move and he needed to move now. “Thorin, we should go,” he said, approaching his uncle.

“In due time.”

It was not the answer Fíli wished to hear. He was unsure if it was paranoia, the forest playing tricks or his own trepidation kicking in but he could not shake the feeling. As he scanned the trees he could distantly hear the growl of a Warg, or what he thought was a Warg. Could they really have already caught up with them?

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the boat rock and a yell. Turning he watched as Bifur jumped from the capsizing boat onto dry land, but poor Bombur fell completely in. “Quickly, get him out!”

It took almost half the company to drag poor Bombur out and when they did, they found the old log to be sound asleep. No amount of coaxing, hitting or anything could rouse him from his slumber. “We have no time to wait until he wakes. We are going to have to carry him.”

The entire company groaned as they began to make a makeshift litter. No one wished to carry Bombur. It took six of them to even lift him when they finally made their stretcher.

And things would only get worse from there….

They had lost count of the days they had traveled. Their food was becoming limited and whatever spell that seemed to sit on the forest to make them lightheaded seemed to get thicker. Somehow, in their starvation and confusion, they wandered from the path and that turned their already foul states into an exploding firework.

The company was lost. No way of getting around it – they were lost. Possibly lost forever with no way of getting out. They couldn’t find out which way they needed to head because they could not find the sun or the stars. They had been cast in darkness for so long they didn’t know how far away they were from the start of even the end. Fear and confusion turned to rage and soon an argument began to erupt among them. All of the shouting, the noises and movements pushed Fíli over the edge as he retreated back against one of the large trees, clasping his hands over his ears as the shouting of the company seemed to be drowned out by the screeching and cackling Orcs. There cheers and taunting as he fought other Orcs. The crack of the whip, the ringing of steel….it all came flooding back and soon he was living the nightmare. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think. He was trapped once again, his brother long since lost and dead. Trapped, trapped, trapped….

“Fíli!”

Fíli was snapped from his trance by the shouting of his brother who suddenly appeared before his eyes. His chest rose and fell dramatically (Had he really been breathing that hard?) as he attempted to slow his breathing, realizing that he had been in the throes of a panic attack. “Kíli?”

Kíli smiled as he realized his brother was snapping out of it, but Fíli’s face was still of terror as he saw a shadow move behind Kíli – one far too large to be any of the Dwarves. “Kíli, behind you!”

Before either of them could move, a white webbing shot out, wrapping around their ankles and drawing them in before being stabbed by something and falling into darkness.

TBC…

**So……………I’m a horrible person for not updating this sooner…….I’ve had a lot of life changing events happen in a short amount of time. I got married but still planning a wedding, work has gotten even more chaotic than ever with little time to even enjoy time off and next month I’ll be gone all month for some training – yay me. If you are still reading this, I’m sorry I’ve been remise as of late but I promise you I have not given up on this. I know what I want to do and where I want to go….I just got to write it down. As always, please read and review, let me know your thoughts and perhaps, if there is something you wish to see, let me know. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say. Also, special shout out to hobbit-world for the incredibly kind words that helped spur me back into this. I hope this lives up to the rest of my work.**


End file.
